Teddie Bear Picnic
by 01Shadow Angel
Summary: Teddie Greenly an orphaned dancer of our world gets the chance of a life time by going into the world of Vampire Knight and live in her story. She thinks it'll be fun and games but theres more to it that meets the eye.KanamexOcxOC SORTA  i don't own songs
1. Chapter 1

**Ok there was somehow an error to this, it vanished. Don't know how but I still had it saved so enjoy the first few chapters of my new story and its my first Vampire knight fanfic! Ok a wee warning my OC is the quiet type of girl and doesn't really go fangirly except in her head. I really hate fan girls so she's pretty normal but clumsy at times even when dancing.**

**Enjoy! **

!

I sigh as the loud bell went off signalling the end of the school day. I picked up my history book and my two Naruto and Vampire Knight books. Yeah I like Vampire knight and Naruto so what! Anyway my names Teddie Greenly. Weird name I know. I'm a thirteen year old girl who goes to a high school in England…although I am American. I get bullied there non stop for liking Manga.

I have long cherry red hair that reaches to my mid back like rookie Sakura from Naruto but I always have it in a braid and I also have midnight blue eyes, they change when to a kind of crimson colour it's pretty sunny for some reason. My skin is a creamy pale looking colour and my figure well…it's a fit body. That's because I love to dance. Ballet, street, river dance, hip hop, you name it. I can do any of it, that's my only talent… Most of the time.

"See you tomorrow, Teddie!" Luke said to me, I gave a small smile and a nod

I quickly rushed out of school to avoid the guys from teasing me but as usual they followed me home. I ran and ran until they caught up with me "Hey, look it's mango girl!" the leader sneered.

I ignored them. Ever since the stupid accident they still teased me. How that accident happened you ask. Well it started back in my first day of my new school…

_(Flash back)_

_Teddie stood in front of her body length mirror admiring her new uniform. She was going to her new school Oakland academy (made it up) and was very excited, she thought about how many friends she could make, maybe even ones who like Manga like back in grabbed her bag and walked happily towards her school, it was a very snowy day and the pond next to the school had frozen over. When she entered the school clutching her Vampire knight volume 1 book some people started to whisper to each other"That's the new girl?""What's that book she's got?""She looks weird, don't talk to her"Teddie felt like someone had stabbed her. People were already judging her. She suddenly fell head first onto the floor, she looked up and saw a bunch of older looking students laughing at her."Better watch where your going, clutzilla" the boy of the group sneered as he and his posse walked away. She sighed in annoyance, this was going to be a long day(skip to the end of the day)Teddie sighed with relief. She had made it through her first day and was looking forward to getting home, she quietly walked by the pond which had ice that you couldn't really walk on. Today people have been doing nothing but tease and hurt her. She heard laughter coming from behind her and turned, the group from this morning were behind her. She had learned who they were during her day. They were a popular bunch in the school the boys name was Jonathon and three girls were with him Abby, Britney and Dawn and his guy friend Luke."hey hey guys, it's the Mango girl" Jonathon sneered. Teddie frowned "it's Manga, Baka!" she yelled. Jonathon glared at her "Whatever." he said and gave her a hard push sending her crashing through the thin ice in the deep pond. she struggled to swim to the surface since she wasn't a very strong swimmer "Um Johnny. She's drowning! Do something!" Abby yelled panicky. Jonathon walked back then sprinted off "I'll get a teacher!" he yelled Teddie kept her arms going, gasping for air, feeling the icy cold water pierce her skin like thousands of cold daggers until she felt a hand wrap around her wrist pulling her out…(end of flashback)_Turns out it was Luke who saved me from a watery grave, he's been my friend ever since. So after he pulled from the water. He's been my only friend ever since. I got him to try Manga and he likes it especially Bleach so I wasn't alone.

I unlocked my door and made my way to my room. Even though I'm thirteen I live alone and a social worker, Alice, checks up on me twice a week as do my neighbours and Aunt. My parents died in a car crash when I was eleven and I requested to live on my own and someone could check on me cause I really didn't want to leave my home. Strangely they agreed and the check ups have been going on since then. Luke would sometimes come over and keep me company and watch Naruto, Inuyasha and Vampire knight with me… But mostly Vampire knight.

I walked to the kitchen and made my favourite dinner… Ramen. Jeez that Naruto kids got me into it now, and ate in peace.-

After my meal I decided to go and walk it off so I walked peacefully to the abandoned park near my street and sat on a swing daydreaming as always. _`I wonder if my life will always be this way. I wish I could live in my Vampire knight story, it would be a blast. Chairman would be my dad and Yukki my big sister…and even meet the Vampires in the night class`_ I thought to myself happily. The crispy winter air blew softly but it still made me shiver. Something didn't feel right.

_"Teddie," _a quiet voice echoed. I stood up_ `where did that come from?` _I wondered

_"Teddie," _it said again. I slowly walked forward into the small forest area where I heard the quiet voice

I stopped and looked around. It was dark and I couldn't see where I was _"Crud! Stupid voice, now I'm lost!" _she yelled in her head. (3rd persons pov)

Teddie walked forward and wrapped her arms around herself to warm herself up since she was only wearing a zipper, gloves. scarf, and loose black trousers. She gasped when she turned to face a tree. On the tree was a painted picture of the Vampire Knight hunter tattoo. "That's weird" she whispered while walking towards it.

_"Teddie… open the door" _the voice whispered again. Teddie was confused, "what door?"

_"On the tree…open it and step into a new world" _the voice answered for her. Teddie peered closer and clearly saw a handle `_what world` _she asked again

_"The world of Vampire Knight. I must warn you once you go in you cannot come out. That place will be your new home." _it said

Teddie blinked and looked at the door would be a chance to get away from all the torture she's lived for, yet something haunted her thoughts _"Wait! if I go through there, what will happen to me?"_

The voice chuckled _"Use your imagination Teddie. Have weapons or magical powers or something. You'll be playing as the new kid of cross academy like in the story you wrote."_

Teddie smiled, she remembered writing that to make her feel better. She would pretend that she's really there with Yuki as her friend as well as Yori and Zero.

She made herself have a special ability like the vampires since she is different. She took a step towards the door "I want to live in my story." she whispered

The door suddenly burst open surprising her. A gust of strong wind pushed her through it. Teddie screamed in terror and fainted while falling. A light appeared around her and turned her into Stardust. Where was she now?

**Uh oh! What's happened to her? Tune in**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 I'm in MY story!

**"Miss greenly? Wake up. We're almost at the academy." a soft voice said. I slowly opened my eyes and saw a woman sitting next to me. I squeaked and sat up quickly "Who are you?" I demanded. She just laughed. **

**"Calm down, Teddie. I'm Alice your social worker, remember?" she said with a smile."…?"**

**Now that confused me. Was this really my social worker? But she looks so…anime like. "Um? Where are we going again?" I asked sheepishly. **

**Alice chuckled "Cross academy honey. Your gonna meet you new foster father. At least he was nice enough to take you in and let you attend the school since he's the headmaster…that is if you want to since you covered everything back in England." she explained.**

**My eyes widened. Cross academy? THE Cross academy? Am I really in Vampire knight? Well only one way to find out. "I've forgotten," Teddie said, "Um, did he happen to mention any important stuff?" I asked.**

**"Oh yeah, the night class are Vampires but it's ok. You'll all get along since you have a specialty." she stated. I felt my blood drain from my face sunk down I'm really in my story…wow I-I get a dad and go to Cross academy and...hey I might have my powers I'll try em later. **

**Maybe I'll even get to be a prefect because I really don't want to sleep in class and get into trouble. I smiled to myself. It was coming back to me. I made a wish to live my story and heard that voice, then I was blown into that door in the tree. This could get interesting.**

**"Do you feeling ok sweetie? You don't look yourself" Alice asked me. I shook my head and grinned **

**"I'm fine. Just tired but excited at the same time." I said cheerfully.-**

**(Headmasters office)**

**Kaien skipped happily around the room flapping his arms like wings "oh she's here I can't wait to see her" he joyfully said. He heard the door open making him stop prancing around as Kaname the pureblood prince and president of the night class entered. "Hello chairman, what's gotton you all jumpy?" he asked with amusement in his chairman grinned "Have you forgotten? My new daughter is coming today." he said cheerfully. Kaname nodded and sat on the couch **

**"Yes you mentioned that last month didn't you?" he asked. Kaien's face suddenly became serious.**

**"Yes and the reason being is because her parents were killed in a car crash last year leaving her on her own. So I decided to take her in. She has a strange ability within her, I believe it is the power to read people and by reading I mean reading thoughts and she has something else that I can't really remember." he sighed but then jumped back to his happy self "It should be quite good for you and the other vampires to get to know another person who's…different" he explained.**

**Kaname nodded with understanding eyes, he was actually looking forward to meeting this girl. A soft chap was suddenly heard "Chairman? Teddie's here" Yuki's voice said. Kaien jumped for joy "Come in then my cute daughter!" he yelled. Yuki entered with Teddie behind her **

**"Thank you for bringing Teddie along my wonderful daughter!" he said joyfully. Teddie moved behind Yuki shaking a bit. So far she liked Yuki better than her new dad.**

_**(Flashback)**_

_**The car pulled up to the front of the gate where a short brown haired girl was waiting. Teddie stepped out of the car and breathed in the fresh air. "Hi! you must be Teddie. I'm Yuki Cross the Chairman's daughter." the girl said cheerfully. Teddie shyly hid behind Alice.**_

_**"Hiya" she said shyly. Alice placed a hand on her shoulder "I got to go Teddie. Best of luck and don't worry, Yuki is going to take you to Chairman Cross and like I said, he is a very kind man." She hugged the girl and sat back in the car. With one final wave the car speed off. Teddie turned to Yuki and gave her a soft smile "Come on Teddie, Otou san's waiting" Yuki said. Teddie followed after her "I can tell we're gonna be pretty good friends. What do you think?"**_

_**Teddie grinned and nodded "I think I may take classes to stick with you. I really don't want to be alone." she explained. Yuki smiled and linked her arm with hers, "Don't worry, I'll be right there for you."(Flashback end)**_

**"Chairman I think your scaring her" Yuki stated while holding Teddie's hand to let her know it's fine. **

**"Why don't you call me daddy?" he cried. Teddie flinched, so far being in the Vampire knight world was getting a bit annoying with her new "dad"."Chairman please calm down." a velvety voice said. Teddie turned and saw Kaname, she didn't think he was to bad In the book but he scared her a bit. "You're frightening the poor girl. Can't you see she's nervous enough?" he said. Yuki gasped and bowed,**

**"Kaname-sempi…uh… when did you get here?" she asked more nervously than Teddie was. Kaname smiled and walked over to the girls.**

**"A while ago, I was waiting to meet Chairman's new daughter." He looked at Teddie and smiled softly at her, "I am Kaname Kuran, Miss Greenly, it's nice to meet you." he said kindly. Teddie, shy as always, hid behind Yuki and shyly said hello. Kaien squealed like a girl "Awwww, your so shy! How adorable"**

**Teddie raised an eyebrow "I'll have to learn to get used to this..." she thought.**

**So sorry if it's hard to read. Its my dam net book cause the screens he he kinda small Review plz!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Teddies' Vampire Adventure. Chapter 3. A new guardian **

(Next day in a gym hall day class time)

Teddie smiled as she twirled to the ballet music. All of her dancing equipment had somehow come with her when she made her wish, but she was very grateful. She could continue her hobby in this world as well as help Yuki with prefect duties, her first time would be tonight. After one day in the Vampire knight world she seemed to like it. Kaname was strangely nice to her, Yuki was fun to talk to and Zero…well she hadn't met him yet but she would tonight.

She was so busy with her dancing she didn't notice her foster father, Kaien, enter the gym. "Oh my, Teddie, you dance beautifully!" he squealed

Teddie stopped and looked at him. She felt heat rush to her face. "Th-thank y-you!" she stuttered and she bowed in thanks. Kaien moved forward and laid a hand on his chin "Teddie, is this the only type of dancing you can do?" he asked. She shook her head and pointed to her equipment.

"Nope I do jazz, street, river dance you name it…why?" she asked suspiciously. Kaien grinned

"A school dance is coming soon and I was hoping you…well…could maybe" he said nervously. Teddie sighed "can you get to the point dad" she said lazily. Kaien smiled "would it be possible if you could perform some dancing to the Day and Night class students as a treat, you can even wheel in some day class students to dance with you." he asked with hope in his eyes

Teddie's eyes widened, one thing was that she had always wanted to teach dancing and another was to perform.

"So I can teach any sort of dancing to the day class students that are interested?" she asked.

He nodded. She gave a wild grin. "I accept!" she proudly stated.

Kaien jumped for joy and crushed her in a hug "Oh thank you, Teddie bear-Chan!" he happily said. Teddie pulled back and gave him a strange look "Teddie bear-Chan?"

"Because your names Teddie and I found it cute!" he squealed. Teddie felt a sweat drop form "Embarrassing but not a bad nickname." she thought.-(that night)

I stood proudly in my new uniform, looking forward to be helping Yuki for the night and meeting Zero. But I kept in mind to stay out of his way because I knew how much of a grump he was.

"IDOL SEMPAI WE LOVE YOU!"

"WILD SEMPAI!"

"KANAME SEMPAI!"

"ICHIJO SEMPAI!"

I covered my ears to block out the horrific screams of the bloody fan girls. "Get back! H-h-hey don't push!" Yuki cried out, until she was knocked to the ground by some of the girls

"Out of the way, Cross!" A girl cried out… ok now they've crossed the line. How dare they hurt my new and utterly cool big sister? I took in a deep breath and bellowed out.

"RIGHT IF YOU GUYS DON'T GET BACK TO YOUR FUCKIN DORMS I'LL MAKE YOU WISH YOU NEVER BLOODY MET ME!"

I cracked my knuckles and gave them all the coldest glare that can put Itachi Uchiha's to shame. The majority of the girls screamed and ran off crying whilst about five of them stayed. I sighed and glared at the remaining five "Need I warn you as well?" I growled. They shook their heads and ran off.

I smiled and turned to a very surprised Yuki…and Zero if I may add…when the heck did he get here? Oh well, right now I'm finding it very weird about him showing that shocked expression. "H-how?" Yuki stuttered

I laughed nervously and rubbed my neck sheepishly "Let's just say that I really hate…fan girls" I said grinning. Yuki smiled and I could swear I saw Zero smirk a little.

The doors to the Moon Dorms opened revealing the Night Class. I giggled when I saw Aidou sulk when he didn't see any of his fan girls. "Aww! Where are all of my fans?" he whined.

_`They're all in their dorms, where they should be!` _I thought, rolling my eyes.

Aidou glanced at me and gave one of his cheeky smiles. He walked over to me and bowed "hello there, might I know your name?" he said slyly as he tried to kiss my hand but I slapped it away and glared at him "my feisty are we?" he said smugly.

"Aido, enough of that" she heard a deep voice say. Aido stepped back "sorry Kaname- sama" he said

I smiled at Kaname as he walked over to me "Good Job, Teddie." Kaname said, "It's less troublesome if those fan girls are not here."

I blushed at his compliment. It's good to be appreciated, I suppose. "I heard that Chairman has made you a dance teacher" he said. I nodded "just if some day class students are interested" I explained. He smiled and nodded "can Night class students try out as well?" he asked.

I blushed at his question. Are they? Chairman never mentioned it and I suppose I can teach at night as well…wow this a lot for me to take in. "uh? I'll have to ask Chairman later, but he's a big softie so he may allow it"

Kaname smiled at me once more and then he told Yuki he appreciated her efforts too. He turned to Zero and said, "Take care of yourself." before walking off.

Zero just glared at his back.

"oi Zero! Stop daydreaming and lets go! You to Teddie!" Yuki yelled. Zero rolled his eyes and made his way to her. I ran to catch up and begin my first night on patrol.

**Well Hz that eh? Review plz **


	4. Chapter 4

**Trouble wiv Aido!**

(Night class 11pm)"Hey, have you guys seen the new guardian? She's such a cow!" Aido whined. Rima glanced at him with a stick of pokey in her mouth.

"You just met the girl and your already calling her a cow? That's harsh Hanabusa." Aido sat with his arms crossed and pouted

"Well she scared my fans away, and I tried to be nice to her but she refuses to swoon for me."

Rima raised an eyebrow and turned away "You're being a little over dramatic." she said lazily.

"I AM NOT!" he yelled. Akatsuki sighed

_`there he goes again, being dramatic about a girl who is not interested in him…` _he thought boardly

"Every girl falls for me! It's so unreal!" He whined again.

Kaname smirked as he gazed at a book. He found it amusing that Teddie refused to swoon for Aido so quickly. He glanced out the window and saw the very girl he was thinking of patrolling with Yuki. He smiled

_`That girl is plaguing my mind…she's quite a mystery` _he thought

"Kaname sama, Aido and Akatsuki has disappeared again." Ruka informed. The pureblood sighed_`Not again. Aido better not hurt Yuki or Teddie ` _he thought as he exited the room with Takuma behind him.-(with Teddie and Yuki)"Yuki, Zero appears to be dodging patrols," Teddie said noticing that the silver haired vampire hunter was missing.

Yuki gasped "Oh no! not again! Where'd he go this time?" she said panicky. Teddie smacked her upon the head "Ow! What was that for?" she whined

"1- because you panic to much, 2- because you'll wake the students and 3- well because I felt like it." she explained smugly.

"Oh, gomen" she said quietly. Teddie rolled her eyes and smiled "It's fine. I was just concerned that the students might wake up"

Yuki nodded and continued to walk into the forest. Teddie stopped dead in her tracks and stepped back, Yuki noticed her behaviour and raised an eyebrow "Teddie what's wrong?" she asked concerned.

Teddie gulped "I-I-it's j-just that…well...""Your scared of dark forests?" Yuki finished. Teddie silently nodded. Yuki gave a big smile "Don't worry, I'll go in here and you patrol the balconies near the class, ok?"Teddie nodded and sprinted away. _`Not really, I just wanna stay clear of her complaining for a while. He he I'm so good at faking_` she thought. Just then she heard a girl cry out. "Uh oh…Am I where I think I am?" she says as she ran towards the sound.

Teddie dived into some bushes and peered out, she growled when she saw Aidou and Akatsuki. Two normal day class girls were by a tree passed out. "Idol…I mean Aidou sempai! Let me go!" Yuki yelled drawing Teddie's attention.(Ted pov)When I saw Aidou trying to bite her wrist I began to panic _`Oh jeez what do I do? I ain't got a weapon like her and Zero!`_

EEK! He's near enough biting her so I threw the closest thing that was near me…a rock which bounced off his head.

"Ouch! Ok who threw that?" he yelled while rubbing his head. I smirked at my accomplishment and stepped out from the bushes and gave a death glare.

"that would be me" I said angrily . He yet again gave a cheeky smile and waltzed over to me while Akatsuki shook his head knowing what he's going to do…as did I "well hell.."

Before he could finish I sent a high kick to his nose making him stumble back "That'll teach you for trying to bite Yuki Vampire!" I yelled.

I saw a slight bit of anger in his eyes as he made his way towards me "Why you little…"

BAM!

"OOFF!"

Yet again before he finished I twirled and kicked him in the chest knocking him into a tree. Thank you ballet for also being my sort of style for kicking butt. He got up and pushed me on the ground making me bang my head.

"huh, not so tough now are you?" he said smugly. I growled and swung my left leg under his feet knocking him down. Yuki helped me up keeping me steady since I felt dizzy.

"Ok Teddie I think he's had enough..." Yuki calmly told me.

"Yes I believe so too." a voice said from behind us. I turned and spotted Kaname and Takuma I believe his name was coming towards us. "I apologise for Aidou behaving badly, did he hurt you?" he asked with concern.

Yuki stepped forward with a blush on her cheeks "U-um no Kaname sempai…he t-tried to bite me, b-but Teddie Chan stepped in and saved me." she stuttered out.

"Although he did knock me to the ground, and now my head is bleeding. Thanks a lot Aidou!" I hissed

Kaname gave me and Yuki a smile and yanked Aidou on the ear "I'll deal with him, Yuki will you be so kind and tend to Teddie" he asked, Yuki nodded

"I'll be checking on you later, goodnight." he finished while dragging the blond vampire away. I stood dumbfounded as was Yuki. _`yet again too nice` _I thought

"I never thought Aidou would do that." Yuki whispered to me. I patted her back "It's ok cause you know I kicked major ass" I said with a giggle

Yuki whacked me on the head "Language!" she scolded. I rubbed my now even sore head whining, now that she was my foster sister I obviously had to listen to her. I really couldn't wait till I started teaching dancing tomorrow, so I can make it hell for her for whacking me.

Mwahahaha, I really had it in for her. I rubbed my hands together and Yuki looked at me strangely.

"Why do you look so pleased with yourself?" This startled me as I had begun thinking of tortureous dance moves to make her do. I look up sheepishly.

"Eh? What was that, Yuki? Well, I was..." I hesitated, "Nothing...nothing you need you know." I smirked. She looked at me uneasily. "Well, whatever you say, Teddie..." Yuki said, "Well lets get you to Chairman, he'll patch you up."

"Okay." Yes, I had it in for her, big time.

**Bad Aidou! Hurting poor Teddie like that. Tune in**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guyz! Thanks for the reviews I've got so far you've made my day, he eh**

**I want to ask if you have any dance music you like included in this story you know what to do**

**Oh and when lyrics come up you'll need to use your imagination for the dancing (I'd use groove shark to get the song to make it realistic I do it all the time) **

**On to the story R.R**

**Chapter 5. How'd you get here?**

(Next day in a gym hall day class time)

Teddie yawned as she set up her CD player . Her first patrol was such a killer to her so the chairman said she didn't have to do it anymore, all she was to focus on was her dancing classes, oh how grateful she was. She slipped on her lucky ballet shoes and decided to do a warm up before facing her first class, which had Yuki in it.

She pressed play and raised her arms as Dance of the sugar plum fairy played softly. She twirled slowly and raised her left leg high. She yet again didn't notice people come into the gym hall as she was dancing. The song ended with her sliding into the splits, she heard clapping and looked up to see the day class clapping for her as was the chairman.

"like I said Teddie Chan, you dance beautifully" he complimented with a smile. Teddie smiled back and stood up "soooo this is my class huh?" she said slowly. Chairman nodded "that's right, and you can choose anyone who you wish to train to perform at the dance in a month, but still teach the rest of the class" he finished, Teddie nodded "leave em to me" she smiled and turned to the students "gather round and I'll explain what we will do first" she announced

As the day class gathered round Teddie and sat down, Teddie grabbed some ballet shoes and explained to the girls and boys about what styles of dance they will learn.

"can you show us?" a girl named Ami asked.

Teddie shrugged "sure, I don't mind, I'll explain it in a simple way, when I demonstrate how to do so girls you will all get a pair of shoes for yourself, when we practice we'll start slowly then when you improve I'll teach you how to do it faster. Boys when the girls are busy I'll explain what you'll do, got it?"

they all nodded and paid close attention to Teddie's movements. she poised her arms above her head and slowly started to rise on her tip toes and raised her left leg over her shoulder.

"that looks easy enough" Naomi said smugly.

Teddie frowned "it's not so easy as you think, poise and balance are the key to doing this style of dance, but if you think so...girls grab your shoes boys watch and observe the foolishness of the beginners" she giggled as the boys sniggered.

When all the girls had their shoes on they began to rise to their toes, Yuki was the first to fall with a small squeak and the rest of the girls fell, complaining about how hard it was. Teddie and the guys were on the floor laughing "see what did I tell you?" she said in between laughs, she wiped her eyes and stood back up, "don't worry girls after some practise with balance and poise you'll get it...eventually" she said mumbling the last part.

She walked over to Yuki and smiled "boy Teddie nee Chan this is hard" she said. Teddie giggled and helped her up "true, true but soon you'll be able to do this"

she lifted her left knee and started spinning, but tripped in the process. Yuki giggled as did Teddie "and I need to work on that" she mumbled, Yuki helped her up, "ok guys I guess ballet isn't really your thing is it?" she asked the class, they all shook their heads. "then sit down and I'll show you … ah I know! River dance how about that?" she said excitingly

Silence filled the room until a boy raised his hand, Teddie identified him as president of the day class, oh how much she wanted to just hurt him for torturing Yuki.

"what _is_ River dance?" he asked. Teddie slapped her hand to her head "the traditional Irish dancing, I'll show you one and pay attention to the music"

They all sat down while Teddie got in position and pressed play…

**(kk guys look up River dance on you tube and pretend the girl and boy dancer is Teddie. 3rd**** link)**

At the end of the dance everyone was clapping loudly, Teddie blushed and gave a small bow. The bell rang signalling the end of class making the students moan

"aww don't be sad guys, I'll start teaching you a couple of dances tomorrow ok, have a nice day"

They all said goodbye and left, Teddie sighed and prepared for the next class…

(Skip to twilight)

Teddie took a deep breath of fresh air and smiled, classes were a pain but she enjoyed them. She kept her distance from the moon dormitory gates so that the squeaky fan girls wouldn't trample on her.

A sudden rustle in the bushes caught her attention, making her tense up _`oh no! is it Aido again!` _She yelled in her head

"ow! What the heck just happened" a boys voice spoke. Teddie gasped "Lukey? Is that you?" she asked. A boy stepped from the bushes rubbing his head "Ted? That you?" he asked surprisingly, Teddie squealed and pounced on him hugging him to death "I can't believe it! You're here!…wait"

She backed away from him "how _did _you get here?" she asked. Luke rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly "well…uh…"

"Teddie, Who is this?" a voice said from behind, Teddie turned to find the pureblood prince behind her closely with a frown on his face.

"he's my friend from England…he uh…came to visit me, and…err be my…dance partner for classes" she said, Luke raised an eyebrow "I am?"

"yes, you are" she said through her teeth

Luke saw the look in her eye and finally caught up "uh yes, Teddie I got lost when I came to look for you and yet I find you here…can we go to the chairman's office now?" he asked pleadingly.

Teddie nodded and grabbed his hand "you better get to class Kaname, before Zero catches you" she quickly said before disappearing in the tree's with Luke. Kaname's cold glare was still kept on his face when he watched them run _`something doesn't feel right about him`_ he thought as he made his way to class.


	6. Chapter 6

**Before we begin I would like to thank these lot for reviewing **

**Alexandria****Volturi **

**AquamarineCherryblossom**

**I'm a kitty that luvz sweets **

**Dakota321**

**XxSunburnxX**

**vampires-ninjas-ohmy**

**CrystalYumeni**

**You've all been great. Thank you soooo much! Right on wiv the story**

**Chapter 6 St Valentines day and more trouble wiv Aido**

"right Luke explain yourself" Teddie said sternly. They were in her bedroom after making up a story to the Chairman about Luke which involved him working with her.

Luke took a breath and sighed "ok, I came for you the other day and you weren't home so I went to the park like you normally do and saw a big tree with the Vampire Knight's hunter symbol on it and it just blew open and sucked me in" he explained in one breath.

Silence fell between them, until Teddie gave him a hug "I'm glad you did find it, I missed you" she whispered tearing up, Luke hugged her back "I'm here now, we'll find a way to get home" he said. Teddie pulled back "there's no way, I had a choice to come here and I wanted to, so I'm stuck here with no way back"

Luke paled "b-but my dad! He'll be so mad!" he yelled

"he won't care, he beats you anyway!" Teddie yelled back

Luke remained silent, she was right his dad does beat him, all because his mum died of an illness and dad blamed him. Luke gave a small smile "your right Ted, he won't care…I'll be safe and free here" he said with a grin, Teddie grinned back "luckily you took dancing school with me so we can do classes together"

"yeah, I can teach the boys if you want, you teach the girls and we both can teach paired up dances together" he suggested

Teddie squealed with joy "this is why I love to pieces, your such a genius" she squealed hugging him

And Luke hugged her back _`I love you because of your looks and personality, I vow to make you mine` _he thought. He had secretly loved Teddie ever since he first laid eyes on her but she only see's him as a friend… but he wanted to change that.

Little did they know that Kaname was listening outside the door and reading Luke's mind, he growled and stormed away _`Teddie can't love him, she's mine and mine alone, besides I don't like the feeling of that boy`_ he thought angrily.

"what are you doing here Vampire" a voice hissed, Kaname turned to find Zero pointing the bloody rose at him "if you must know I'm on my way to see the Chairman" Kaname said calmly, Zero glared at him as the pureblood walked by him

_` I have no time for you Zero, I have to deal with this Luke person first` _he thought

(with Ted)

I yawned as I walked down the hall way. Luke was bunking with Zero for now and strangely enough both got along ok…thankfully. My thoughts were interrupted by a loud crash and a shriek. I ran to the kitchen where the sound was and found Yuki on the floor with pots and pans the works scattered around her.

"…? Uh Yukki?" Teddie said catching her attention, Ykki blushed and sheepishly rubbed her neck "err hi Teddie nee Chan" she said embarrassed.

Teddie smiled and helped the poor girl up "need a hand?" she asked.

"Uh?…n-no no I'm fine!" she stuttered out. Teddie gave her a look saying `yeah right`, Yukki sighed in defeat "yes please" she said with a smile

" great! Can I cut the chocolate !" Teddie begged. Yukki giggled and said yes. While she boiled the water Teddie happily chopped the chocolate. "so what's the chocolate for?" Teddie asked

"it's valentines day tomorrow, and I wanted to give some home made chocolate to Kaname as a thank you" Yukki explained smiling.

Teddie sighed, so it was episode two just now, lets just hope none of her students would blab on about the day. She felt a sharp pain in her finger

"ouch!" Teddie cried realising she cut her finger.

"what's wrong Teddie?" Yukki asked concerned. Teddie walked over to the sink "I cut myself, I'll wash it before the night class get a whiff of it" she said reassuringly. Yukki sighed in relief knowing Teddie thinks fast when it comes to blood. She continued to chop the chocolate for Teddie as she attended to her cut. As Teddie applied the bandage she spotted something on the counter a smirk stretched across her face.

"Yukki, can you help me make something?" Teddie asked sweetly knowing Yukki would give into her cuteness. She smiled and nodded.

_`he he I actually can't wait for tomorrow` _Teddie thought evilly

(next day skipped to twilight)

Teddie watched in a nearby tree as all the day class girls attempted to get closer to the night class doors but were held back by Yukki…well almost.

"get back all of you!" she yelled. Teddie shook her head and jumped down to help her "ok I'll make this easier for all of you" she said directly to the students "either you all get in your line's now…or I will train you so hard tomorrow your feet will bleed" she said darkly. The girls backed away and got in there lines "much better…Yukki I'll be disappearing for a while to take care of some business ok" she said smiling.

Yukki gave her a confused look but then changed to a determined look and saluted "no problem! I'll take care of things here.

When Teddie disappeared the night class was already making their way to class. Kaname smiled at Yukki "hello Yukki" he greeted

Yukki quickly bowed "oh! Um…g-good morning Kaname sempai" she stuttered. Kaname smiled at the girls shyness. He noticed that a certain girl wasn't there "Yukki, where is Teddie Chan?" he asked.

Yukki stood straight and put her hand to her chin "she said something about taking care of some business" she answered. Kaname raised an eyebrow "business?" he questioned

Yukki shrugged "I have no idea what she's up to Kaname sempai"

Kaname nodded and proceeded to walk on to class, with his arms full of chocolates "Kuran Sempai!" Zero yelled. Kaname swiftly caught a small box with one hand.

"you dropped that one" Zero stated.

"I'll accept it, thank you Yukki" Kaname said as he walked away. Yukki stood speechless and began to hit Zero for giving him the box. Kaname however, his mind was on Teddie.

_`that scent last night, it was the blood of Teddie, it smelled so sweet…sweeter than Yuki's` _he thought. As the class neared the entrance Kaname caught a glimpse of red hair by the window. _`Hm? The only red head I know is Teddie, what's she up to?`_ he wondered

In the Night classroom Teddie peeked out the window looking out for the Night class "you done yet Lukey?" Teddie whispered. Her friend popped up from behind Aido's desk "give me a sec Ted" he said. Teddie sighed and looked back out the window, she gasped and ducked out of sight "red alert! the night class is coming!" she whispered loudly while she sprayed some freshener spray to hide their scent.

"Shit!" Luke cursed as he finally finished his task "I'm done! quick we'll go out the window" he said quickly. Teddie nodded and opened the window and jumped down with Luke following behind her. Teddie moved her hand to the side to say something, until the window closed and locked by itself

"...?"

she was silent for a moment but shook it off and ran back to the dorms with Luke.

**(in the class)**

Kaname silently walked in the classroom with the others following, he noticed a small black box with a red rose for decoration on his chair and picked it up. there was no name on it but he knew the scent _`so this is what you were up too` _he thought, smiling to himself.

"hey, where did this come from?" Aido asked confusingly. Kaname turned to see a medium sized red box with a gold bow on the top on Aido's desk.

"no note? Must be a secret admirer from the day class, oh how I love my fans!" Aido said cheerfully

"why don't you open it?" Takuma suggested

Aido opened it to find 3 cupcakes with white frosting on them and next to it was a small plastic jug of lemon sauce a small note was attached to it. "pour the sauce over the cakes and leave for 15 seconds for a BURST of flavour" Rima read.

Aido grinned "they look delicious" he squealed as he poured the sauce over all three.

"what's that fizzing sound?" Ruka asked confusingly

**BOOM! "GAH!"**

Everyone turned to see Aido...covered in cupcake remains. they all burst out in laughter and Kaname suppressed a chuckle "what's that on your head?" Shiki asked him. Aido pulled the piece of paper off his head and read the note.

"Teddie" he hissed. Kaname took the note off him and read it out aloud "Happy valentines day, enjoy your treat, love Luke and Teddie the prankster prince and princess"

Aido looked so pissed you could see steam coming out of his ears

"When I get my hands on that girl!" Aido hissed as he sat down.

The teacher finally arrived, When he looked at Aido he shook his head "Mr Aido, get yourself down to the restrooms and clean yourself up" he ordered.

He nodded and went to stand, he didn't budge. He wriggled in his seat "I'm stuck!" he cried. Akatsuki turned to him and noticed something clear on the seat "glue" he simply said. Everyone even the teacher chuckled as Aido struggled to get free "I'm gonna kill Teddie!" he cried

Takuma turned to Kaname with a grin on his face "who is this Teddie girl? because she truly is an evil genius" Takuma laughed

Kaname smiled to himself as he sniffed the box that was left for him _`truly, she just saved me from punishing Aido for skipping class` _He thought great fully

**Stopping here for now kk this story is going to be way longer than I thought**

**RnR**


	7. Chapter 7

**You've all been great. Thank you soooo much! Right on wiv the story **

**Chapter 7 **

**Level E Attack!**

"5,6,7,8 And high kick!…nice work girls, keep it up" Teddie praised. She turned to find Luke across teaching street dance moves to the boys…well lets just say they are failing…miserably. "Luke that's a wrap" she yelled to him. He nodded and dismissed the boys "you think we over did it?" he asked

Teddie looked at the exhausted students and blushed "maybe a bit, we better watch it next time" she explained.

When the class was out of sight the Headmaster arrived. "Teddie bear Chan!" he squealed, Teddie groaned and turned away "not while Luke's here dad!" she whined but the Chairman just grinned "Teddie would you like to go into town for me? I need a few things" he asked

Teddie squealed "Yay! I'd love too…oh wait! Classes" she mumbled. Kaien shook his head "Luke will take over, he already agreed on it." he said grinning. Teddie slyly looked at Luke "very sneaky Luke"

He grinned and proceeded to set up some gym mats "it's completely fine Ted, I can handle it" he said as the next class filled in.

"ok if your sure, what'd ya need dad?" Teddie asked cheerfully

(in town)

Teddie slumped on the bench out of breath "god! I thought he was only sending me for a little food or something…but this" she looked at the 5 huge bags "is more than a little". she sighed and closed her eyes.

(2 hours later)

Teddie woke with a gasp and noticed that the skies were turning orange _`uh oh! I fell asleep, I better get back`_

She got up to go home until she saw a blur of red, she turned and saw a little boy with a red balloon. The string slipped from his hand and the balloon floated into the tree. Feeling sorry for the boy, Teddie walked over to him and hoped up for the balloon. Once she had it in her grasp she held it out for him "here you go" she said softly, the boy didn't say anything, instead he turned and ran away

"wha- wait hold on" she cried as she ran after him.

(back at the school)

Kaien stood at the window with a worried look on his face _`it's getting dark and she's still not back yet`_ he thought. He heard the door open and turned to see Zero standing in the door way "what do you want old man?" he said in a board voice. Kaien turned with a worried look "go into town and find Teddie, I sent her on an errand three hours ago and she's still not back" he ordered

Zero's eyed widened, he ran out the door in a flash not noticing that Kaname was walking down the hall. Kaname rose an eyebrow and walked into the chairman's office "chairman? What was that all about?" he asked the blond man

"Teddie hasn't returned from town and I'm getting awfully worried, I sent Zero to find her." he explained. Kaname frowned "how long ago did you send her?" he asked.

"three hours ago" he answered. Without another word Kaname rose and left the office "Kaname where are you off too?" Kaien asked. He didn't answer, he kept walking to the school gates and sniffed the air _`Teddie, be safe until I get there` _he thought as he used his vampire speed to get to town

Teddie stood against the wall in a church tower, holding her bleeding arm, breathing _heavily `that was so close?` _she thought

_(flashback)_

_Teddie caught up to the little boy in an abandoned part of town. She felt a bit uneasy about it so she walked over to the child and held out the balloon "hey little boy, you left your balloon" she said smiling. The boy turned and reached for the balloon, he suddenly grabbed her arm tightly "what the fuck?" she yelled_

_The boy looked up, Teddie noticed his really long fangs and nails "Let go of me! I mean it!" she yelled desperately. The boy hissed and bit down on her arm hard._

"_!"_

_(End of flashback)_

A snarl caught her attention. At the windowless window stood the Level E. She gasped and moved back "st-st-stay away from me!" she screamed. The Vampire laughed and pounced on top of her, swiping at her face. She screamed when the claws scratched her face leaving four deep cuts. "GET OFF OF ME!" She screamed. As if by force the Level E was pushed off of her and landed on a wheel.

DING DONG!

Teddie covered her ears and fell on her knees _`m-my ears` _Tears streamed down her face _`I'm so scared, help me someone`_

The level E cackled and pounced towards her, she shut her eyes tightly waiting for impact. No pain? She slowly opened her eyes and noticed that the child was backing away from the window, she turned and saw Kaname Kuran standing at it.

"you poor creature, ending up like this" he said blandly. He looked over at Teddie and saw the damage that the child had done, which made him furious. The child backed away even more, shaking with fear at Kaname's wine coloured eyes. Kaname slowly walked over behind Teddie and pulled her close to him "However…"

He covered her eyes not wanting her to witness him killing the Level E, his eyes glowed crimson "you have severely hurt someone who is precious to me" he whispered. He killed the level E without even moving an inch. He removed his hand from Teddie's eyes only to find her unconscious instead of awake. Her scent of her blood was so sweet to his nose, he moved some hair from her neck and bent, but he stopped and shook his head _`no…her wounds need attending to` _

He stroked her deep slashes _`he won't hurt you anymore Teddie, none of them will, I promise` _he thought as he walked down the stairs with the girl securely in his arms "you should have come here faster Zero, she is deeply hurt" he blandly said, Zero stepped out of the shadows with a glare on his face " well you came here late too, so it's both our faults" he said as he took Teddie from Kaname's arms and walked away without another word.

**Lame end I know but it's all I could think of but the next chappy will be better, Takuma's party is up next so stay tuned for Chapter 8 Keep your fangs off my neck! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Right folks next chapter is here **

**This chapter comes in 2 parts cause it's pretty long so bear with it ok**

**At the part when they go to the moon dorms Teddie is wearing a purple shirt with a black shoulder cardigan, knee length black skirt with black leggings and black biker boots, her hair is in a French plait. **

**Luke is wearing black skinny jeans, grey converses and a white T-shirt with a black jacket over it, his hair is spiked up. Kk let's move on.**

**Chapter 8 **

**Keep your fangs off my neck! Part 1**

(Teddie's pov)

My left cheek felt as if it was on fire, my arm felt like I had twisted it or something. What happened to me? Oh yeah, that fuckin Level E attacked me, I am officially hating them from now on.

"Hey, she's waking up" I heard Luke say. I opened my eyes and found myself in the infirmity. It was a little blurry but I could make out the figures of Luke, Zero, Kaien and Yukki. I slowly sat up and weakly smiled at the small group, even though it hurt like hell

"oh my poor little Teddie Bear I'm so glad your alright!" Kaien cried as he hugged me to death "ow! Dad that hurts" I whimpered, tears springing from my eyes because of the pain. Kaien mumbled an apology and let me go. I sighed and sat back "My cheek hurts" I whined. Yukki handed me a mirror without a word. I gasped in horror as I looked at my reflection.

My left cheek was all red and I had four long scars that reached my chin, I looked down at my arm and saw that it was bandaged. "that level E did serious damage to you Teddie, you lost quite a bit of blood so your bed ridden for a few days alright" Kaien said. I nodded in understandment and lay back down on the bed, everyone turned to leave but I grabbed Zero's wrist before he could leave

"can you stay with me? I don't want to be alone" I asked sweetly giving him the puppy dog eyes very well knowing he can't resist. I was right, he sighed and sat next to the bed

"if I had come sooner" he mumbled catching my attention "you wouldn't be like this" he whispered. I sat up wincing at the pain and hugged the silver haired hunter "at least I'm alive that's the main thing" I said smiling.

Zero softly smiled at me as I lay back down. I suddenly felt his hand resting on my head, feeling it stroke my head softly, it felt soothing "go to sleep Ted, you've had a rough day, I'll be right here" he whispered soothingly. I yawned and closed my eyes slowly falling into a deep slumber as Zero stroked my head.

_`I'm sorry` _he said

"stop saying sorry" I mumbled

"I… didn't say anything" he said slowly

"…?" _`that's weird?` _I thought as I fell asleep

(about 2 days later)

"try again Yori, you almost had it" Teddie urged. Yori took a breath and flipped forward into a handstand and landed into the splits "finally, I thought I'd never get it" she sheepishly said. Teddie smiled and helped her up "well a little more practice and the timing will be right" she said cheerfully

"Teddie"

Teddie turned to see Yukki in her uniform "yeah? What's up?" she asked

"um well me and Zero are going to do errands for chairman and I was wondering if you want to go?" she asked, my smile dropped and I looked away.

"I'll pass Yukki nee Chan, I just want to relax and dance ok" I answered. Yukki gave a sympathising look and hugged me "it's fine, I know your scared about what happened but if you don't want to go that's ok…see you later" she cheerfully said as she ran out the gym.

I smiled and shook my head "um…Teddie Chan" a small shy voice asked

I turned to the voice, it was a girl that I recall was saved by Zero on valentines day, her hair was ginger in pigtails and she was wearing glasses, yup that's the one.

"I…I couldn't help but notice b-but what happened to your face?" she asked timidly. I lightly touched the bandaged face which had _a lot _of stitches underneath "I um…err… fell on some broken glass but I'm ok, Don't worry bout it ok" I quickly said. The girl nodded and walked away "see you tomorrow" she said. When the students were all gone I rubbed my hands together "I think I'll find Luke and see what he's doing"

(later)

Teddie and Luke both sat in a classroom drinking some hot tea "oi Ted isn't this the episode where Yukki and Zero go to town or something?" Luke asked. Teddie set her cup down "apparently yes, and Toga Yagari's here too so keep on your toes" she answered

"speak of the devil" he whispered, Teddie turned to see the very hunter standing in the doorway with his eyebrow raised

"hmph, Chairman told me you two might be in here" he mumbled. Luke shot him a dirty look but Teddie gave him one saying `be nice` he sighed and jumped off the table "we were leaving anyway, lets go Ted"

He made a move to take her hand but she pulled away "not so fast Lukey, he doesn't mind that we sit in here" she said glaring at him

"do you?" she mumbled to Toga. He gave a small smile "not at all, you are a teacher after all" he said. Luke shook his head and walked to the door "I'm going, see you later Ted" he slammed the door behind him, Teddie raised her eyebrow as did Toga "is he usually that way?" Toga asked. Teddie shook her head and jumped off the table

"not really, don't mind him he'll warm up to you eventually. Good luck with your class cause it's last period and that's mostly the time that the girls don't pay attention" She explained, Toga narrowed his eyes at her

"why?" he asked. Teddie grinned "night class gossip, but I threaten them with Detention and they shut up about it, I'd do the same if I were you" she said as she walked to the door "thanks for the tip Teddie, your father was correct, you are pretty observant" he said with a small smile. She smiled back "I know"

(dark)

"you want us to what?" Luke asked a nervous Yukki. She blushed and looked down "um well, to come with me to the moon dorms" she timidly said. Teddie raised a brow "for?"

Yukki looked up "I just don't wanna be by myself that's all"

"ask Zero then" Luke suggested. Teddie shook her head "not a very bright idea there Luke" she said

"why?"

"don't ask" she said blandly to him. "So will you?" Yukki asked, Teddie smiled at her nervous sister "sure! We have nothing better to do" she said, Luke shrugged his shoulders "bear in mind girls, other vampires will be there" _`and you'll be scared out of your wits` _he said with a smirk. The girls sweat dropped "we know you dummy, we're not stupid or scared" Teddie said.

"I didn't say scared" he said slowly. Teddie looked down and blushed "sorry I assumed you thought it" she mumbled. `what the hell? Is it just me or did I read his mind to know that` she thought herself. The trio made their way to the moon dorms until they ran right into Zero "I knew you would ask your own sister and her friend to come" he said blandly. Yukki yelped and jumped back

"Zero! What are you doing here?" she yelled. Zero snorted and turned to the door "making sure you guys don't get hurt" he said

Not liking the silence I smiled "so…let's go inside" I said. They nodded and opened the doors and they walked along side each other.

Immediately knowing who's coming Luke turned to his left and grabbed a knife he hid and pointed it to the persons throat, Teddie pointed her own dagger to another's throat "come to greet us have you…Aido and Akatsuki" Luke said smugly leaving Yukki and Zero shocked

"yeah…only because Ichijo asked us to" Aido said, glaring at the two young teens.

"don't tell me you two are hunters too" Akatsuki said boardly

"nope, we ain't hunters, just like to be prepared" Teddie answered

"well anyhow, he told us to guard you so that our guys don't mess with you" Akatsuki said with his hands up. Teddie and Luke lowered their weapons and put them away. The 4 students/teachers followed the two vampires into a big garden where other vampires sensed their arrivals

"here they are Vice president Ichijo" Akatsuki said boardly

Yukki peaked round from behind Zero and almost did an anime fall "welcome Yukki and Kiryu!" Takuma said cheerfully. Teddie snickered with Luke when Yukki's expression was priceless.

"tonight is my birthday party! Please enjoy yourselves" he cheerfully said. Teddie smiled, _`this should be interesting with me and Luke around now`_

**(Kk end of part 1, part 2 coming around the corner)**


	9. part 2

**Chapter 8 part 2**

**(to see dance for song go to Youtube and type in monster high fright song and it's the first link you see, I don't own song or dance in it duh, just pretend Teddie's singing the girl part and Luke is the boy part kk when the cartoon characters are dancing pretend it's Ted)**

"ah I see you brought your sister and her friend just like I asked" Takuma said happily as he waltzed over to me and kissed my hand. I glared daggers at the nervous brunette _`so that's the REAL reason she wanted us to come` _I thought, she was so dead later on.

"I am Takuma Ichijo, a pleasure to meet you Teddie and I must say you are lovelier in person" he commented making me blush a bit. "th-thank you Ichijo san" I shyly said, sheesh since when am I ever this shy!

"We came here on business Takuma sempi, about that level E that attacked us today" Yukki said. I whipped my head at her "you were attacked?" I hissed. She nodded "sorry, forgot to tell you" she whispered to me.

I turned away from her and pinched the bridge of my nose, thinking as she and Takuma started to discuss stuff. I totally forgot about the other attack which led to the party. I'm seriously forgetting important details so I have to keep on my toes.

"Teddie-Chan? Are you alright"

I turned to a worried looking Takuma, Yukki was sitting with Kaname like in the Anime and I was with Luke near the table, Zero was leaning on the rails near Kaname and Yukki. I smiled at the kind vampire and nodded. "you do dancing right?" he asked. I narrowed my eyes suspiciously and nodded again. Noticing my suspicions Takuma sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"well um I had heard that you do very good dancing, and was wondering if you could perform something for us" he explained. I raised an eyebrow "is that why you asked Yukki to bring me and Luke?" I asked. He nodded.

I sighed and pulled Luke over and whispered the details, he nodded and pulled out his Ipod and speakers he carries about. Takuma grinned and turned to the other vampires "listen up everyone, please enjoy a dancing number performed by the lovely Teddie cross and her partner Luke…err" he looked at my friend.

"Patterson" Luke answered

"Right Patterson, Join in if you desire, enjoy" he grinned as he walked over to Kaname to watch. I nodded to Luke who pressed the play button.

_**Teddie…**_

**(giggles, ooh you give me the chills)**

**Walking down a darkened hallway (ooh)**

**Everybody turns to look at you.**

**It's not because you're different, it's just because your so scary cool**

**A sinister style mystery with a smile you're drop dead gorgeous**

**(drop dead gorgeous)**

**This school gives me the creeps**

**But when I'm with ma peeps you can't ignore us. This is where the cool kids rule.**

**Monster monster highMonster highMonster, monster highCome and don't be shyMonster high, the party never die**

**Monster monster highMonster highMonster, monster highFreaky shakin' flyMonster highWe're student bodies high**

A few of the students having some guts joined me to dance, Luke began to sing and dance to his part.

_**Luke…**_

**Ay Frankie's got me fallin apart**

**Draculaura's's stealin ma heart**

**Clawdeen wolf you make me howl at the moon (ow)**

**Lagoona you're the finest fish in this lagoon**

**Cleo de nile you're so be gile even though you act so vile**

**And duece has so much style**

**These are ma boo's skeleton crew. A little strange but so are you, don't you wanna be a monster to (OW)**

_Teddie…_

**Oh freaky just got fabulous, everybody want's a piece of you**

**Smile let's be realistic, Most characteristic most hip and horrific **

More students began to join in, even Ruka and Rima

**A sinister style mystery with a smile you're drop dead gorgeous**

**(drop dead gorgeous)**

**This school gives me the creeps**

**But when I'm with ma peeps you can't ignore us. This is where the cool kids rule.**

**Monster monster highMonster highMonster, monster highCome and don't be shyMonster high, the party never die**

**Monster monster highMonster highMonster, monster highFreaky shakin' flyMonster highWe're student bodies high**

**(Girls and Teddie)**

**M-O-N-S-T-E-R**

**Monsters monsters so bizarre **

**M-O-N-S-T-E-R**

**Monsters monsters yes we are**

_**Teddie…**_

**Monster monster highMonster highMonster, monster highCome and don't be shyMonster high, the party never die**

**Monster monster highMonster highMonster, monster highFreaky shakin' flyMonster highWe're student bodies high**

**We've got spirits yes we do, we've got spirits how bout you**

**We've got spirits yes we do, we've got spirits how bout you**

As I pointed I felt something strange, as if a power surged through me, Kaname was also looking with a sort of suspicious look. I ignored it and finished the dance.

**Knock em dead**

I finished with the splits and Luke did the same, the students were clapping for us, which made me quite pleased that they liked it. Kaname was also clapping as was Yukki. Zero suddenly ran away holding his head which made me worry, Yukki made a move to go after him but I beat her too it and ran after him.

(Kaname pov)

Teddie's performance was quite thrilling but when she pointed towards us I noticed her eyes glowed a dark purple colour, which did not seem normal. I rose as she ran after Kiryu "where are you going Kaname?" Takuma asked, I turned to him and smiled "to see the chairman, I won't be long" I replied as I left the moon dorm grounds.

(With Teddie)

I reached a deep looking pond which made me want to stay well away from it since I still couldn't swim well. I saw zero leaning up against a wall and ran over to him "Zero are you ok? Why did you…" I didn't get to finish when I felt him grip my injured arm tightly.

"Ah! Zero your hurting me!" I said, tears were springing from my eyes at the pain. I felt his warm wet tongue on my bare neck _`what the fuck is he doing?` _I yelled in my head, that was when it hit me. Zero was a vampire!, shit I forgot the MOST important details again. I tried to push him off me but it was no use, he was too strong _`must…have…blood` _I heard him say but it sounded echo.

"Keep your fangs off my neck!" I hissed at him. I felt a sharp pain in my neck, he was drinking my

blood, and I didn't like it at all, I attempted to push him off me but ended up knocking us backwards into the pond _`NO!` _We crashed into the freezing water, Zero doesn't realise that he's hurting me badly.

I struggled to breath, water was my worst nightmare and I was living in it. I was suddenly pulled up by another strong arm and pulled out of the water. The arm wrapped around my shoulder, pulling me close.

"I never thought I'd be killing my dear student with this gun" A deep voice that belonged to Toga said hatefully.

"Curse me with your last breath and die…vampire!"

Zero turned to face us "mas…ter" he mumbled. I gasped when Toga raised his gun to Zero's head. Panicking I raised my hand to stop him but then the gun moved up itself as Toga took a shot. I stood frozen in place, it was making sense now, the window, the voices all the weird stuff happening… was me all along, my powers had awakened.

"well that was weird" Toga mumbled as he loaded his gun to take another shot. I tested my little discovery, I looked at the gun and waved my hand up behind my back, as I suspected the gun went up as he took the shot. He growled when he discovered he had no more bullets. I heard Yukki run up to us "what are you doing? I won't let you hurt Zero" she said bravely

Before I could say anything, our crazy father came running up to us "YOU TOOK THINGS TO FAR! THIS IS EXACTLY WHY I HATE VAMPIRE HUNTERS!" he said with tears in his eyes making me sweat drop.

"dad, remember what we talked about. Being over dramatic doesn't help…at all" I said

Completely ignoring that reminder, he gasped at me "Oh my poor Teddie bear! Your all wet! Come on we'll dry you off!" he grabbed me from Toga and led me away. I glanced at Zero, who looked at me with a look saying `I'm sorry`. I smiled at him to reassure him that he was forgiven.

I took a glance a Toga's gun and sneakily waved my hand, it shot from his hands into the water…not really what I planned, he'd kill me if he found out about my powers for sure. I'd have to be very careful around the students when teaching them but what really bothered me was…did Kaname sense the power at the party?

**Phew got it done at last. Tune in for next chapter**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 10 Birthday surprise.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Alexandria Volonturi since she is now appearing in this story as 17 year old Dawn. An old friend of Teddie's from America**

**Enjoy**

** o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"WAKEY WAKEY TEDDIE BEAR CHAN!" An annoying voice yelled in my ear. I yelped and fell out of my bed, I stood up frantically looking around "who!what!, wheres the fire" I shrieked.

"um…there's no fire darling, happy birthday" Chairman said happily holding out breakfast. Chocolate chip pancakes with a candle on top. I scratched my head "sorry, you startled me" I said, blushing a deep red.

Chairman laughed and set the tray on the table "for my Teddie bear" he said, holding out a small box. I took it and unwrapped it. "aww daddy, it's pretty" I said. He had gotton me a brooch that was in the shape of a wolf "hurry up and eat, then get ready. Zero and Yukki are waiting downstairs for you

"where's Luke?" I asked confusingly

"he's taking over classes for today, your getting the day off today" he said. He walked out of my room so I quickly ate my pancake, took a quick shower and dressed in a black puffy like skirt,a red strap top, attached the brooch to it and black converses. I tied my hair up in a ponytail and went downstairs. Yukki suddenly bounced round the corner and enveloped me in a tight hug "happy 14th little sis" she cheered happily. I laughed and pulled back "thanks Yukki nee chan" I said smiling. She handed me quite a big box

"me,Zero and Luke chipped in to get this for you" she said. I raised an eyebrow and slowly opened the lid. I brought my hand to my mouth and gasped "oh my…you guys" I whispered as I lifted out a beautiful black guitar that had silver and purple designs on it, I noticed that my name was beautifully engraved at the top of the neck

"it's beautiful" I said. I gave yukki a tight hug and Zero a small peck on the cheek. Was it me or was he blushing?… oh well.

"well you two better get to class" Chairman said sternly. The two teens nodded and left. I smiled at dad and gave him a small peck on the cheek too. "thanks for the brooch, it's really pretty" I said. Kaien smiled and patted my head "you said you loved wolves so when I saw it, I thought of you" he explained. I grinned and ran into the study where I had my music sheets "going for a wander!" I said running out the door.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Teddie made her way to her favorite part of the school. A small sitting area in the forest that she found near the moon dorms. She was sure that the night class students wouldn't mind her playing some music since day class girls were always squealing KYA KYA everyday. She sat herself on the daisy filled grass and played some strings…

(Kaname pov)

I sighed. The paper work I revieve is starting to become very irritating to me. Takuma was sitting on the couch reading his Manga as usual "you know you should take a break Kaname Kun, your just stressing yourself. I stood up and looked out the window

"well I suppose it couldn't hurt Takuma Kun" I said with a smile. A deep red colour suddenly caught my eye. It was Teddie. I smirked, today as Chairman told me was her birthday, I had to remind myself to give her present later. I opened my window to let air in and watched her. The sound of a guitar and her soothing voice reached my ears…

**Huhh Ohoo oo I don't understand**

**This should be so easyTo just reach my hand**

**And know the world is free**

**But nothing's, as it seemsI can tell you freely**

**Touching's not the only way to feel**

Her soothing voice started to make me relax a bit more. I lay on my couch and continued to listen to her

**Chorus:)**

**When the rain falls**

**It's like heaven's crying**

**When the name's all**

**The difference that there is**

**Cause tears are**

**The same when they are trying to grow something good**

**Out of all the pain**

**There's no difference between the teardrops and the rain.I know you proudly say**

**That I'm just talking crazy**

**To think of life that way**

**Means that I'm confusedThere's happy and there's sad**

**But maybe yes just maybeThe sadness can make the happiness more true**

**(Chorus:)**

**When the rain falls**

**It's like heaven's crying**

**When the name's all**

**The difference that there is**

**Cause tears are**

**The same when they are trying to grow something good**

**Out of all the pain**

**There's no difference between the teardrops and the rain.**

I smiled to myself. Her voice was so soothing it's been making me sleepy

"Teddie sure is a good singer isn't she?" Takuma asked. I nodded

"very"

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

(Teddie)

This guitar is so freaking awesome. I won't kill Yukki for not telling me about the attack now. I started to think on where in the anime we were at, but I kept getting it mixed up so I would have to be patient and wait. "Teddie!" I heard Yukki's voice yell. I turned and collided into her "whoa where's the fire?" I asked

"chairman wants to see you right away, something about another friend of your visiting or something" she said. Another friend? Who in world…hang on! Luke's here because I added him in my story when I met him. But way back before I did it was me and…

"Dawn?" I whispered. I thanked Yukki and ran to the school and burst into the head masters office

"Ahhh Teddie. I see Yukki found you. This girl claims to know you" he said

A girl who looked older than me stood up and faced me. She was wearing worn out jeans and a black T-shirt saying `eyes up here bub!`

Her eyes were a deep purple and she had slightly darker red hair than mine and it reached her waist whereas mine went to mid back…yup she is definitely Dawn

"Dawnie?" I said slowly. She squealed and squished me in a hug "Ted! OMG! I can't believe it's you!" she squealed. I pulled away laughing "hyper as usual I see Dawnster" I said with a smile. We both turned to Kaien "dad this is Dawn, another old friend of mine from America" I explained

Kaien smiled "she told me she came here to help you out with the dance classes" he said. I looked at Dawn who nodded "uh yeah, I forgot to tell you that she was coming…sorry dad" I said blushing

"it's fine. Why don't you two share the bedroom. Teddie you can help her unpack"

I nodded and quickly dragged Dawn away to my room. I slammed the door shut and hugged her "Dawnie! I missed you" I whispered with tears in my eyes

Dawn wiped them away "Ted I'm confused…how and why am I here?" she asked. I sighed as we both sat down. "remember that VK story I wrote?" she nodded "well I wished to live in it which explains why you and Luke are here" I explained

"who's Luke?" she asked

"a friend I made in England, I put him in as a…" I froze. Shit I forgot that I did this!

"As a what Ted?" she asked. I looked at her with a jolt of fear in my stomach

"A level E" I whispered

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

(night time)

The guilt was still killing me here! How could I make one of my best friends a Level E vampire for Christ's sake! How was I gonna tell him? Or does he know? I was so focused on this I didn't even notice the door open. "ah Kaname kun. What can I do for you?" Kaien asked. I looked over to the pureblood prince and gave him a small smile

"I came to give Teddie her birthday present" he said with a smile. My eyes sorta widened at that "you didn't have to…"

"but I wanted too" he interrupted handing me a silver box. I opened it and smiled at the gift "it's very beautiful" I said. Kaname took out the silver chain and put it round my neck. A musical note and a crescent moon hung off it.

"that's all I came for" he said. He kissed my forehead making me blush "happy birthday Teddie" he said with a smile as he walked out the door leaving a blushing me he he

(Kaname pov)

As I stepped out the door I felt a presence "you know…she won't fall for you like that with your stupid charm" I heard Luke's English accented voice say. I turned to the brown haired boy with a smirk "well…she won't be able to fall for you, because of what you are"

His eyes narrowed "what's that supposed to mean?" he asked. I turned and walked away "what I mean is that…she won't fall for a soon to be Level E vampire" I said, leaving him speechless.


	11. Chapter 10

**A new add**

**A chapter on Dawns first day in Vk. ****Starts with Dawns Pov**

**Enjoy**

** O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O0O0O0O**

(Twilight)

"jeez Ted! How can Yukki handle these girls?" I asked as Yukki tried to push away the herd of rampaging fan girls. My friend sighed "honestly, she can't Dawnster, sometimes I have to step in when Zero ain't around" She explained

The girls were getting worse. Some even knocked poor Yukki over. "mind if I try?" I asked with a smirk. Teddie looked at me uneasily but nodded, I grinned and skipped forward "ok listen up everyone" I said sweetly. Surprisingly they all turned to me, I saw Yukki pull Teddie over and asked what was going on, she just shrugged her shoulders. I turned to the fan girls "Hi, I'm Dawn, your new fitness instructor for dancing classes held by Teddie and Luke…"

"where are you going with this?" a snobby looking girl yelled.

I yet again smiled "what I'm saying is…" I glared at them darkly "if you guys don't get your fucking buts to your dorms I will personally pour ice water on you at 5am and make you do nothing but 2000 push ups every morning for the rest of the term" I said darkly

The girls actually screamed and ran away…my guess was that they didn't want to sweat or break a nail for that matter, he he.

"thanks Dawn, that scared them off good…you didn't really mean it did you?" Yukki asked shakingly. I laughed and patted her head "your not a fan girl so it wouldn't count. I was really serious thought" I said with a big grin on my face

The large wooden gates opened revealing the night class. Kaname as usual was up in front and Aido will wine in 3...2...1

"hey! Teddie did you scare my fan girls away again?" he asked or more like yelled at her. She shook her head "not this time Aido" she replied as she pointed at me, Aido caught sight of and smirked "well hi there" he said, I rolled my eyes, I definitely didn't like this guy already. He waltzed over to me and grabbed my hand "I'm Hanabusa Aido. And what is your name?" he asked seducivly.

"her name is Dawn" Teddie answered for me as she pulled him away "and she's not interested in you draining her dry" she hissed. I silently thanked her since she was right

"Aido. We don't want a repeat on what happened last time do we? Teddie almost kicked you in your prized parts" I heard Takuma's voice say

Dramatic sigh. He is soooo cute, I love everything about Takuma. His blond hair, emerald green eyes, Bubbly personality and most of all his love for Manga. I nudged Teddie silently begging her to introduce me to him. She smiled and nodded "Takuma kun" she said. Takuma walked over to us and I started blushing, oh crap "yes Teddie Chan, what is it?" he asked with a nice smile that makes me melt, I felt Teddie push me towards him "this is Dawn, an old pal of mine. She loves and I mean LOVES manga like you" she said happily.

Takuma brightly smiled at me "really? Well then we must read together sometime. You're the first girl I've met that likes Manga" he charmingly said

Oh pinch me is this a dream?

"err…uh sure…I'd love too" I stuttered. Noticing my nervousness Teddie helped me out "how about she meets you tonight in the library at let's say 8pm, we're allowed to go at night" she said nicely. Takuma smiled yet again

"that's a wonderful idea Teddie Chan, I can't wait to see you tonight Dawn Chan" he said as he kissed my hand and walked away with the rest of the class. I stood to the spot…did that really happen? Just wake me up someone.

"you ain't dreaming Dawnie, this is very real" Teddie said with a smirk. Dam it! She can read me soooo well

"OMG Ted thank you I owe you one!" I squealed hugging her. Teddie laughed "he'll go for any girl that loves manga like him. Heck I don't know any other girls around here who doesn't" she said cheerfully.

"oh god! I gotta go get ready" I squealed as I ran to the school with Teddie on my tail, we ran right by the night class laughing and I could swear that Kaname was looking at Teddie…meh, I'll ask him later.

(in the bedroom)

"for the 100th time Dawnie, that one is nice! There all nice!" Teddie laughed. I pouted and folded my arms "I know but…I just can't decide, that's why you're here" I said

Teddie shook her head and walked over to me "your gonna be fine, trust me" she stood back and put a hand to her chin "go with that outfit, it suit's the whole rock chick/ Manga girls stuff" she said with a grin

I looked down at my outfit. It did look kinda good on me, black skinny jeans with biker boots, a dark purple and red tartan style shirt and I had my hair up in a messy kind of pony tail.

"well…ok I'll go with it. See you later!" I said as I ran out the door.

(Takuma pov)

Dawn…the sound of that name rolled off my tongue. I'm glad Teddie introduced me to her, but I'm even more glad that she likes manga.

"hi"

I jumped and fell off my seat. Dawn was looking at me funny and held out a hand "sorry?" she giggled. I took her hand and she pulled me up "it's fine, you just startled me" I said

She giggled again and sat down, I noticed the new Bleach book in her hands "oh. I've not read that one yet, is it good?" I asked

She nodded and handed it to me "it's for you, Teddie told me you didn't have it yet so I took the time to get it for you" she said grinning. I shook my head "that girl knows me way to well" I said

Dawn nodded "I've been there" she said laughing

"so…" I shifted nervously. Jeez I just met her and I'm starting to crush on her "can you tell me about yourself…"

(midnight) Dawn POV

We talked for hours on end and I loved it. We both love Manga obviously, roses, classic books and get this he liked music too so I said to him that I would play something for him as soon as I got a guitar. He as always acted like a gentlemen escorted me back to my room "well, I'll see you tomorrow then" he said with a tinge of red in his cheeks. I felt a heat rush to my face too. "sure, I'll um bring some music for us"

He smiled and nodded "goodnight Dawn Chan" he whispered, he gently kissed my hand and left.

I swiftly went in the bedroom and sighed against the door "wow" I whispered

"have fun?"

I jumped and saw Teddie standing in her PJ'S smiling. I ran up and hugged her "you are the bestest most wonderful friend in the world, Takuma is such a gentlman and we have so much in common" we squealed quietly "so what did you do?" I asked. Teddie looked away and playfully smiled. I knew that look very well "what did you do?" I asked suspiciously, she sat on her bed and smiled innocently "I pulled a little prank on Aido…again" she said. I giggled "how'd you do it?"

"well…"

_(Flashback)_

_(Normal pov)_

_Aido narrowed his eyes at the red haired girl _

_"a truce?" he said suspiciously. Teddie grinned "correct, I was very immature and I want to be friends now" _

_she held out her hand "so how about it, truce"the blond headed vampire wasn't so sure but her eyes looked so innocent so he shook her hand until he started shaking violently._

_"yyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" he yelled as he fell back, smoke came from his now tip burned hair. The class and Toga broke down into laughter as Teddie twirled away from the wall to reveal the wall socket that was switched on. A wire from there led up her jumper, she blew the smoke from her hand and showed a live wire on her hand "psyche" she said smiling. Aido growled and stood up, his eyes blazing with anger._

_Teddie grinned and backed away to the open window where Kaname was sitting."wha oh time I wasn't here, see ya guys" she yelped and jumped out the window when Aido made a grab for her._

_"GET BACK HERE YOU DOUBLE CROSSING, WORD TWISTING EVIL GENIUS!" he yelled. A paint filled balloon met his face. Aido yelped and fell backwards._

_ Kaname shook his head and smiled at Teddies handy work"I see what you meant by...prankster princess, she's truly a master mind" Toga said smirking_

"_I hope that one's taught him not to mess with her" Ruka said with a smirk at the sulking, black tipped blond vampire with a neon pink face._

_(end)_

I shook my head when she finished "you soooo evil to him" I whispered as I got into bed. Teddie smiled and hopped in too "I know, and I'm lovin it. Night"

I yawned "night"

I drifted off to sleep with a smile on my face, I love this world already.

**Tune in ;)**


	12. Chapter 11

**What's with him?**

**Ok let me fill you in guys Takuma's birthday is passed right you got that so we're gonna be near about his grandfathers visit…I think.**

**Enjoy**

(Ted pov)

I sighed and paced the gym hall a bit. Luke hadn't arrived yet as usual. for the past week he had been off class. I kept thinking if he was avoiding me or something. or was it that he knew what I accidentally made him? ooohh Jesus I'm in for it if he did find out!

"Ted?"

I gasped and spun to see Luke standing in front of me. I jumped on him and hugged him tight "Lukey! oh my god are you…" I stopped as I took in his appearance, he looked so much paler and his bright brown eyes were now as dull as the gray skies. and his chocolate brown hair was in a right mess…uh oh this isn't a good sign.

"I'm fine Ted" he said blandly. I held back the tears, oh god I made him like this! I wish I never put him as a Level E in the first place but he's not gonna turn into it until…

"who gave you that necklace?" he asked

I placed a hand over the little music and moon charms "K-Kaname. he gave it to me for my birthday" I replied. Luke glared at it in disgust "take it off" he ordered I stepped back, still holding it and laughed "what" take it off. why? I like it on" I said smiling

Luke was still glaring. what the hells gotton into him? it's just a necklace "just take it off" he ordered again. I shook my head "not a chance"

Like I said before he won't turn into a level E until…

he growled angrily and suddenly lunged at me. Great now it happens!

I screamed as he pulled the necklace off me and ripping open the stitches on my cheek. I cried loudly in pain and held my bleeding cheek. my screams must have alarmed the students since a few came rushing in.

"someone get Yagari sensei!" Yori ordered. The pain was too much, I dropped to the ground and held my cheek. I heard more rushing footsteps and looked up to see Yuki and Dawn looking at me in horror. Dawn bent down next to me as I cried, cradling my head "you idiot!" I heard Yukki yell. My now Ex best friend stood in shock, clutching the necklace in his hand "T-Teddie" he shakingly whispered

"what happened!" Toga yelled as he entered the gym.

Dawn turned to him "he hurt Teddie, sensei! He opened her stitches and she's bleeding to death!" she fumed. Toga rushed over to me and knelt beside me, he took my arm and helped me up.

Dawn marched over to Luke and snatched my necklace away from him "your dead and I MEAN dead later" she hissed. She came back and handed me it. "lets get her to the infirmary" Toga said as he helped me walk to the door. Some more of my class were huddled together at the door, trying to see what all the fuss was about. When they saw the blood pouring from my cheek, they were horrified…a few girls even fainted.

"ok let's get along little doggies! Nothing to see here!" Dawn yelled

The students scampered in the gym and a few helping carry in the fainted girls.

"w-wait! Teddie I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me" Luke said apologetically . I spun to face him and shot him the most frightening glare that even made him flinch "shut up! I hate you! I never wanna see you again" I cried with tears coming down my face. I didn't even want to look at him so I sharply turned and ran out the gym but before I could even take another step, I blacked out.

(Normal)

"Crap! Toga sensei, Teddie's collapsed!" a student yelled. Toga made his way through the crowd of worried students "out of the way! Move!" he shouted as he shoved by everyone with Dawn and Yukki behind him….

(chairman's office)

Kaien sighed to himself and drunk his hot tea, thinking about what Kaname had told him on Takuma's birthday…

(flash back)

"_are you serious?" Kaien asked with a shocked face. Kaname turned his head to him "do I look like I'm joking Chairman" he asked with a glare. Kaien yelped and sunk in his seat "n-n-no Kaname…but purple eyes? I think it may be her powers unlocking" he explained_

_Kaname raised an eyebrow "you informed me of her powers on the day she came, how come there acting up now?"_

_Kaien sighed, "honestly…I don't know"_

(end)

He picked up the phone and dialled a number, and waited

_`hello?` _came a woman's voice

"hello, miss Alice. It's Cross Kaien. I'll make this quick because I'm expecting someone"

_`what's the problem? Oh god is it Teddie? Is she sick? Hurt?`_ Alice said frantically.

Kaien sweat dropped

"no Alice, nothing like that" he said

He heard her sigh on the phone `thank goodness, so what is it then?` she asked

"well…

(around 10 or so minutes later)

_`glowing purple eyes? Is he certain that he saw that?` _Alice questioned

"positive"

He heard the door open and saw the pureblood prince himself walk in and sit on the sofa, patiently waiting.

"she's still fine enough to teach her classes. I'm sure she's aware of the changes" he explained

_`just be sure that she doesn't get upset at anytime during day classes. That's the kind of emotion that gets a telekinetic human out of control` _Alice informed

"I will, thank you for the information Alice"

_`not a problem. Tell her I miss her`_

"will do. Goodnight"

He put down the phone and sat at his desk. "well, that was Teddie's social worker Alice. She says Teddie will be perfectly fine in her classes…as long as no one upsets her" he explained

Kaname rose an eyebrow "why?" he asked. Kaien sighed and looked out the window "Alice said that when a telekinetic human is in an upset mood, their powers get a bit out of control" he said.

Kaname laid a hand on his chin "then move her to the night class" he suggested "we can't risk her powers being exposed to the Day class. They will treat her like an outcast" he explained

Kaien sighed at Kaname's request "I don't know Kaname…I don't think she'll take that too lightly, plus she has dancing classes" he said

Kaname sighed "I think it's best for her, if you move her to the moon dorms she can teach her class at night in groups" he said

"a good and bad idea. The girls may end up trying to sneak away to get to the night class" Kaien explained

Before Kaname could respond, Dawn came bursting in panting "Chairman, Luke attacked Teddie and she's in the infirmary, I'd go to her now!" she shrieked. Kaien wailed and ran out the office yelling "oh my poor little girl!"

Dawn sweat dropped "oookay" she said. She noticed that Kaname rose and made his way to the door "you know, don't you?" she asked

Kaname turned to her, he knew what she was talking about "yes. How long have you known?" he asked. Dawn stood in front of the pureblood.

"since I got here. Me and Teddie figured it out, the stupid guy was trying to get into the infirmary but Toga's guarding it. " she said. Kaname silently growled but Dawn heard it, she backed away a bit "easy there tiger, don't do anything drastic now" she said. Kaname shook his head.

"sorry. Dawn was it? I need you to do something for me" he said

Dawn leaned forward a bit, eager to hear what he needed. "I need you to watch him for me, report anything he does back to me everyday at twilight"

Dawn grinned and mock saluted "leave it to me, spying is my specialty" she grinned

Kaname gave her a small smile and patted her head "thank you Dawn, I appreciate it" he said. Dawn frowned and lifted his hand off her head "easy buster, I don't like that" she said as she walked away.

Kaname smiled to himself and walked in the direction of the moon dorms…until he spotted Luke, who was clutching his chest and his eyes were glowing crimson "what did you do to me!" he yelled at him. Kaname shook his head "it wasn't me that did this to you, it was brought upon yourself" he said darkly. Luke collapsed on the ground sobbing "I didn't mean to hurt her Kuran. It was the monster within me…kill me" he said.

Kaname frowned at him, did he wish to die that quickly. He wanted to just rip his heart out. But how would Teddie take it. She would probably get really upset with him if she found out…meaning her powers would get out of control.

"think about your decision longer Luke. Teddie would get very upset" Kaname said. Luke shook his head "no, I want to die. I don't want to hurt her again" he croaked out. Kaname walked forward and stopped in front of him "if you so wish it" he said

Luke braced himself. He felt a surging pain in his chest, he saw blood dripping from Kaname's hand _`Teddie…I'm sorry`_ he thought as he slipped into darkness.

(Kaname Pov)

I laid Luke on the floor and stared at him "I'm sorry, rest in peace" I whispered

"so you killed the fellow" Kaien's voice said from behind. I turned to him "he wanted this, Teddie must never know" I ordered. Kaien sighed "she'll find out sooner or later" he said as he walked away, carrying Luke's dead body. I sighed and made my way back to the moon dorms

(normal Pov)

Kaname never thought Teddie would easily hear Luke's weak voice say her name in her head. She awoke earlier to investigate. She saw with her own eyes Kaname killing Luke but she did not shed a tear.

She knew it was for the best. She didn't want the boy to suffer any longer and she knew that he wanted this. She walked back to the dorms in silence, deciding to keep this to herself _`Luke, you were my best friend. I'm so sorry` _she thought as she entered the infirmary and went to bed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**so so so sorry if you guys liked Luke but no worries he'll be in the bonus chapters Camp rock in VK**

**you'll see him and Kaname batteling for Teddie's attention through Music. how will that turn out? Tune in :)**


	13. Chapter 12

**HELLO! Right I think this shall be where we are when Takuma's grandfather visits and I don't own the songs I'm using. To make it easier for youz I'm going to make a play list on grooveshark so all you have to do it find Card captor Fiona's play list and the songs will be in order. I'll say when it's done**

**So enjoy this chapter. It's a pretty long just so you know. It's Sunday and I'm board so enjoy**

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

(a few days later)

Teddie dragged herself downstairs and plopped herself on the seat next to Yukki, Zero noticed that she didn't look to happy at all "Oi, you alright?" he looked at him then turned her head back down to the table "fine" she mumbled.

Kaien happily came to the table and set down Teddie, Yukki and Zero's breakfast infront of them. it had two large eggs with a piece of bacon that made a smile "and how's my Daughters and son today!" he asked cheerfully. the trio looked at him blankly then back to their breakfast, Teddie stood up and made her way to the door.

"I'm suddenly not hungry anymore" she said blankly. Kaien anime cried "awww come on Teddie bear..."

"QUIT FUCKIN CALLING ME THAT!" She yelled, Zero saw some slight tears come to her eyes when she yelled that. She shook her head and opened the door "tell Dawn that she's on her own in class today" she said, she grabbed her guitar and ran out and slammed the door.

"...? what's up with her?" Zero asked. "it looks like she got out of the wrong side of the bed this morning or something" Yukki said with concern."that's not what I meant" He said blankly. Before Yukki could respond Kaien sighed "Alice warned me that she would act like this on the day"

he pushed his glasses up "today is the anniversary of her parents death, and she loathes that day so if I were you, I'd keep clear of her" he warned as he sat down.

Zero felt a pang of sympathy for the girl, he knew how she felt since he goes through the same thing as well "oh and Zero. Please warn Dawn about this" Kaien ordered. Zero nodded and left.

(with Teddie)

Teddie walked slowly towards the horses stable, hoping that being with the gentle creatures will at least calm her nerves. she walked in the stables and almost smiled at the sight of one of her favourite animals. one particular horse caught her eye.

It was a majestic white horse with deep black eyes. She recalled the horse being White Lily or as the student's dubbed her `the horse from hell`

A thought came to her, would she be able to calm her down by talking to her in her mind. She slowly made her way over to the magnificent creature, it saw her and whined and neighed in anger. Teddie licked her lips and tried to talk through the mind

_`be calm`_The horse suddenly stopped neighing and looked at her confusingly. Teddie continued to talk to her

_`can you hear me?` _she asked. Lily bobbed her head up and down _`yes` _Teddie heard her say

_`how can you talk to me?` _she asked

"I can sorta read minds so I wanted to see if I can talk to you" Teddie answered in normal talk "I won't hurt you" she sais reasuringly.

Lily looked at her and bowed her head _`I apologise if I startled you` _she said. Teddie walked over to her "you're forgiven" she looked at Lily's long hair _`go ahead, I don't mind` _Lily said. Teddie stroked her hair gently _`you have a gentle touch like that silver haired boy`_ she said sighing in relaxation. Teddie stopped stroking her and moved round to her face so that she can look at her

"his names Zero, I live with him, Yukki and the head master"Lily nuzzled her nose into Teddie's hand

_`your very kind to me like him, the others fear me` _she said sadly. Teddie laughed a bit "that's because you make them fear you by acting wild. If you let them ride you more they may be more gentle" she suggested. Lilly laughed

_`I never thought of that…I shall try not to act so wild then` _she said, Teddie smiled and kissed the horses face

"good, that's what I like to hear. Thank you" she said. Lily nuzzled her nose to Teddie's cheek as if to say your welcome making the girl giggle 

_`what is your name young faun?` _Lily asked"my names Teddie cross" she answered

_`Teddie, I like that name. Will you come and see me everyday and talk to me? I get lonely sometimes`_ she asked. Teddie nodded "Of course, I'd love to. I'll come every break times and maybe at night"Lily nodded. Teddie pulled out a red apple and fed to Lily "mind if I hang out here for a while?" she asked_`of course, I would love to know more about you` _Lily replied

Teddie smiled and settled her self next to Lily and laid her guitar next to her. "so what do you wanna know?" she asked

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

(moon dorms)

"so you killed the dude Kaname. Was that a wise thing to do?" Dawn asked. She was in his study since he needed to talk to her urgently "I know, but he wanted it. Teddie can't know, understood" he said. Dawn crossed her arms over her chest "oh I won't tell her…you are" she said. Kaname narrowed his eyes at her "excuse me?"

"that's right, you need to let her know, or she'll grow suspicious of Luke's disappearance" she said. Kaname sighed "your right. I'll tell her" he said. Dawn smiled in victory. "good, I'll be leaving now"

"Dawn"

She turned to the pureblood "keep an eye on Teddie, if her powers get a bit out of control, inform me immediately"

She nodded and left the room, bumping into Takuma in the process "Dawn? What are you doing here?" he asked. Dawn blushed "Kaname had something urgent to tell me but it's fine now. He's not to be disturbed now." she said. Takuma sighed "ok then" he said.

"Master Takuma?" a small voice sad. Takuma and Dawn turned to see the maid holding a HUGE stack of books "here's all the books you requested, shall I take them to your room?" she asked. Takuma sweat dropped "uh yes, yes, that would be perfect thank you" he said

"is Kuran-sama there?" she asked

"Do you need him for something?"

"a visitor is requesting permission to the dorms, and I need him to sign this form" she said, holding a tray with a form on it. "I'll sign for it" he said as he took the lid off the pen with his mouth. His eyes suddenly widened. Dawn pocked his arm "Takuma? You alright?" she asked. He suddenly ran around screaming.

"oh no! my grandfathers coming to visit!" he shrieked. Dawn rose a brow, Aido and Akatsuki peeked out of there room and saw Dawn "uh Dawn, why is Takuma running around screaming?" Aido asked yawning. Dawn shrugged "he said something about his grandfather coming to visit or something" she said. She gave a wave to them and slid down the banister to the ground floor, and left. She had to find Teddie, and inform her where they were at.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Teddie and Lily talked and talked till it was nearly the end of the day.

_`Teddie, what is that black thing you have?`_ she asked. Teddie glanced at the guitar "it's a guitar, you play music on it" she explained as she held it and started to play a few strings so she can hear it. Lily brushed her nose on her shoulder

_`Play a song, I'd love to hear it` _she begged. Teddie smiled and began to play This is our song by Camp rock 2 (me no own)

**So let's sing**  
**Na, na na na na, hey ya**  
**Come on and sing**  
**Na, na na na na, hey ya**

**This is our song, that's all that matters**  
**'Cause we all belong right here together**  
**There's nothing better than singing along**  
**This is our summer, this is our song**

Lily swayed her head to Teddie's music making her smile as she continued.

**Come grab your guitar, sit by the fire**  
**'Cause we all need a song when we're weary and tired**  
**We'll sit here together and sing it out loud**

**This is our song, that's all that matters**  
**'Cause we all belong right here together**  
**There's nothing better than singing along**  
**This is our summer, this is our song**  
**This is our song**

**Come on and sing**  
**Na, na na na na, hey ya**  
**Come on and sing**  
**Na, na na na na, hey ya**  
**And come on and sing**  
**Na, na na na na, hey ya**  
**Come on and sing**  
**Na, na na na na, hey ya**

**This is our song, that's all that matters**  
**'Cause we all belong right here together**  
**There's nothing better than singing along**  
**This is our summer**  
**(Our summer)**

**This is our song, that's all that matters**  
**'Cause we all belong right here together**  
**There's nothing better than singing along**  
**This is our summer, this is our song**  
**(This is our song)**  
**This is our song**  
**(This is our song)**  
**This is our song **

When she stopped playing she noticed a wide eyed Yukki at the door way "h-how…" she stuttered. Teddie guessed it was because she was sitting with `the demon horse`

"I guess she just felt something good about me" she said winking at the horse, who winked back. Teddie stood up and brushed the hay off her trousers "is something wrong?" she asked. Yukki shook her head "no, chairman just asked me to go to the moon dorms for something. Wanna come?" she asked.

Teddie nodded, noticing it was dark "I didn't even notice it was dark" she said, giggling. Yukki smiled at her "I take it your ok now?" she asked. Teddie smiled softly "yeah, dad told you huh?"

Yukki nodded and hugged her little sister "just remember we're here for you. We're not replacing your family just so you know" she said. A small tear rolled down Teddie's cheek as she hugged Yukki back "I know. There watching from heaven, knowing I'm happy with my new family" she said.

Yukki smiled at her little sister "i know Ted, i Know"...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

They approached the open doors of the moon dorms and saw a man who kinda looked like Takuma in a long black cloak. Teddie frowned to herself _`iciho, so it's episode 8 we're up to` she thought_

"Cross Academy is peaceful" Yukki said snapping Teddie from her thoughts. The two Vampires looked at them "Yukki, Teddie?" Takuma said in surprise.

"so um…" Yukki saluted "the headmaster said he would like to ask you to donate a lot for the academy this time as well" she explained

Teddie didn't say anything, she just stood with her arms crossed "we're here to escort you" Yukki said as she saluted.

Zero suddenly appeared making Teddie jump a bit "follow us, we'll take you to the headmasters office" he said blandly

"very well" Ichio said as he walked through the door. "Ichio" Kaname said from upstairs

"I look forward to seeing you again in the near future" he said

"and I as well. Good night" Ichio said as he bowed He looked at Teddie "you're a very silent one aren't you?" he asked. She didn't say anything again.

"go on Teddie, say hello" Yukki urged. Teddie looked away from the old man and quietly said hello

Ichiho glanced at Yukki "an interesting friend you've got there" he said as he walked away with Zero.

Yukki and Teddie just stood on the spot "Yukki" Kaname said. She jumped and blushed a bit "uh yes?" she asked

"good work" he praised. Yukki struggled to say something but spat it out when Teddie lightly kicked her on the leg

"I just wanted to say thank you for yesterday" she said. Teddie noticed Kaname's look of confusion as she excused herself and ran away.

"Teddie, do you know what she meant?" Takuma asked. Oh she knew alright but she just shook her head "uh uh. Dawn asked me to tell you to meet her in the library Takuma" Teddie informed.

Takuma gasped and rushed upstairs by her guess was to get ready. She smiled a bit and walked away from the door "Teddie" Kaname called. She turned her head and looked at Kaname who was now at the door "yeah?"

"um…I have to tell you something" he said. Getting her attention, she fully turned to him. He struggled for words "I well…um"

"I know you killed Luke" she suddenly said. Panic hit Kaname, how she found out he never knew, maybe it was Dawn. He was so going to kill her later for this "relax Kaname I'm not mad at you" she said with a smile.

"you not?" he asked with relief. Teddie smiled a bit "no, it had to happen sometime. He's in peace and won't have to suffer anymore" she said. Kaname smiled softly at the girl "I really am sorry if I made you sad. I heard from Dawn you were a bit down today" he said. Teddie giggled "I was just a bit down cause…it's the anniversary of my parents death" she said sadly. Guilt soon poured over Kaname's heart "I'm sorry" he said. Teddie's eyes glowed purple without her knowing, but she knew she could talk to him though the mind.

_`like I said, it's ok` _she said to Kaname telepathically, surprising him. She winked at him and walked away.

Kaname smiled and closed the door _`so she can sort of control her power. I still think she should be here`_ he thought as he went to his room.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

(next day)

Teddie and Dawn pulled on their long black trench coats and hid a few weapons on them. Dawn has informed Teddie of Zero's mission so since they had no classes they decided that they would help.

"it's a good thing that my Mother taught me how to use these" Dawn said as she placed some shuriken that she made in metal works in her pocket.

"you taught me well too" Teddie said as she slipped a dagger up her sleeve

"ok we got weapons, money, your telekinesis…wait, how do we slip out of here without being noticed" Dawn asked. Teddie smirked "I got it, don't worry"

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Toga slumped in his chair as his class studied, he was bored out of his mind `how will I kill time?` he asked himself

_`why not help us?` _he heared Teddie's voice say, making him fall out his seat. Some of the boys snickered "hey get back to work" he ordered, they flinched and put their heads down.

_`what are you up to kid?` _he asked

_`me and Dawn need to get into town fast and we need you to distract the gate guard` _she answered

Toga sighed, he wasn't doing anything right now so he stood up "be right back guys" he said. He shut the door and made his way outside

he met up with Teddie and Dawn not even asking why they needed to go urgently but he walked up to the guard "hey" he said. the guard gave him a cold look "what do you want Yagari?" he said coldly

While the guard was distracted, Toga motioned for the girls to go. Teddie dashed by first, then Dawn. They quickly made their way to town.

_`thanks Toga` _Teddie thought.

(in town)

"Is this the place?" Teddie asked. Dawn looked at the old run down house covered in vines and broken windows "seems like it" she answered

"what are you two doing here?" They heard a voice asked, they turned to find Rima and Shiki behind them "we wanted to help…and we were board" Dawn said sheepishly

They shrugged and walked with the two friends anyway "we were hoping you'd show up anyway, we know of you powers Teddie, and we may need them" Shiki explained

"hey look, it's the disciplinary committee" Rima said blandly as Yukki came round the corner "oh Shiki, Rima, Dawn…And Teddie! What are you doing here!" she said frantically. Teddie ignored her when a gun shot was heard "sounds like Zero's here" Dawn said. Yukki ran inside with Teddie on her tail "Yukki hold on!" Teddie yelled. Her sister stopped in her tracks as did she. Sitting on the staircase was a green haired man "a Vampire" Yukki said fearfully

"well now. Friends of the hunter are you?"

Teddie stepped forward "you got that right bub! Now surrender, your killing sprees are over" she said bravely, even though she was scared as fuck on the inside "I don't think so, you'll make a nice meal though" he said as he lunged for Teddie. She yelped and put her hand up, stopping the vampire in mid air with her mind

"h-hey!" he stuttered "let me down"

Teddie smirked at him "ok"

She pushed her hand forward and sent him flying into the wall, by then Shiki came next to her and unleashed his blood whip upon the Level E but he got away

"your taking forever." Rima whined "hurry up"

"well I really do hate playing chase" he said

"so? just go get him" she said. Yukki was already running ahead with the artimis in her hands.

Dawn came forward and placed her hands on her hips "I guess it's time we helped out more" she said

"Teddie, you can scan different minds can't you?" Rima asked. Teddie rose a brow. "sorta, but I'll try"

She placed one hand to her head and closed her eyes, clearing her mind. She heard the voice of the Level E and located him "got him" she whispered as she took off running. Shiki made a move to go after her but Dawn stopped him "she'll be ok, come on we gotta find that human girl that's in here"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o

Teddie ran down the halls searching for Yukki. She heard a crash and a mental laugh "my luck just keeps getting better, your number 2 today" The level E said. Not caring that Zero comes to save Yukki, she rushed towards the vampire and Yukki .

"hey! Crazy vamp!" she yelled. He sharply turned to her "get your hands of my sister!" she growled as she invaded his mind, he yelled and let go of Yukki's ankle and held his hurting head "stop!" he yelled. A gun shot was heard, the vampire was hut in the chest and turned to dust.

"you two alright?" he asked. Both of them nodded

"Oi Zero!" Dawn's voice yelled. Shiki carried an unconscious girl with Rima and Dawn behind him "this gals still breathing, so we're good...and i didn't get to use my Shuriken" she stated with a pout. For a 17 year old, she seemed pretty childish.

Yukki smiled at Zero, praising about how he rescued the girl. The small group did not see the black red eyes crow watching them

(elsewhere)

"he he I found Zero" came a childish, female sing song voice

"his eyes are so sad, there wonderful, I'm so glad he's becoming such a handsome boy" she said

The crow landed on her hand, she licked her lips "and that girl with him looks soooo yummy…but the red head is very special" she said

She giggled "I've made up my mind, I will attend cross academy too"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00

**Phew! I will never make a chapter that long again. That was 9 pages…RR J**


	14. Vampire Knight In Camp Rock Part 1

**HELLO! Right I think I shall take a wee break from the story line and move on to some musical fun, so sit back, get your music on and get ready for the bonus story…**

**Vampire Knight in Camp rock! (in Japan) ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**(early in the morning)**

"Teddie bear Chan!" Kaien called happily. Teddie pocked her head through the door with a scowl on her face "dad…" she said warningly. Kaien eeped and sank in his chair "sorry. Come in my dear daughter, I have a surprise." he said cheerfully. Teddie groaned in annoyance and came in, she was still in her black pyjama pants and red tank top. "dad, it's the start of summer and you know I'm not much of a morning person." Teddie said tiredly.

Kaien was still grinning, madly like the Cheshire cat from Alice in wonderland "sorry Teddie but I needed to ask, how would you like to go to this…" he asked as he handed a brochure. She narrowed her eyes at him _`I swear if this has something to do with_ _Teddie's I'll…huh?`_

**CAMP ROCK! WHERE THIS SUMMER IS ALL ABOUT MUSIC.**

**JOIN US FOR OUTDOOR ACTIVITIES AND MUSICAL CLASSES AND END THIS EXPERIENCE WITH FINAL JAM, WHERE YOU CAN PLAY OR SING TO YOUR HEARTS CONTENT. **

**LET YOUR SUMMER ROCK THIS YEAR!**

Teddie squealed and hugged Kaien "you're the greatest dad in the world!" she squealed.

"Teddie, what's all the squealing about?" Dawn asked as she entered the room rubbing her eyes from tiredness. Teddie grinned and handed her the brochure. Dawn looked at Kaien "am I going?" she asked.

"of course! All the night class are going, even Zero, Luke and Yukki" he said cheerfully.

The girls squealed and jumped about "you leave tomorrow girls, so get packing" he ordered. They nodded and dashed out passing Luke "whoa girls! What's the rush?" he asked. Teddie just grabbed his hand and pulled him along the corridor "two words my friend, Camp Rock!"

Luke's eyes bulged out in surprise "All right! Camp Rock here we come" he cheered

(next day, 11am)

Teddie couldn't stop smiling, she was so excited. She had always wanted to go to a music camp, but instead of it being in the reality world it was in Vampire knight with a bunch of vampires, which made it strange to her…oh well at least she can prank Aido.

She identified the ones who would be going while she sat next to Dawn in the back of the bus. Kaname and Takuma were next to them in the back. (Kaname next to Teddie and Takuma of course next to Dawn)

Shiki and Rima in front of them to the right, Aido and Akatsuki in front to the left, Ruka and Seiren in front of the cousins, Yukki and Zero way in the front with Luke joining them and lastly, Toga and Kaien in the front seats next to the driver.

"aren't you excited? I'm so excited. I can't wait to get there…" Dawn babbled on making Teddie put a hand on her mouth…yet she still babbled on.

"ok Dawn I think we get it" Takuma laughed. Dawn nodded and removed Teddie's hand from her mouth. "sorry, my bad" she said giggling.

The bus began to move, they were on their way to Camp Rock.

(ON THE WAY)

The bus ride was quite quiet half an hour into the journey, which would take 5 or 6 hours. But soon the chatting began, everyone was in their own little conversations, especially Ruka and Teddie who were becoming fast friends, even Seiren smiled.

"Teddie, why don't you play your guitar to pass a bit of time" Takuma asked.

She nodded and motioned her 2 pals to get their instruments out, Dawn had a bass guitar and Luke had portable drums.

Teddie began to play her guitar softly.

**Brand new day by Camp rock 2 (i do not own!) just a bit of it is played)**

**Ted, **_**(Dawn)**_

**Ohh ohh**

**Last years old news**

**I'm breaking out my 6 sting**

**And playing from my heart**

**It's not Deja vu**

**Cause it's another summerT**

**hat's how this chapter starts**

Dawn began to play her bass quite fast and Luke gave a beat.

**I'm gonna run so fast till I can't breathe**

**Come along and follow me**

**Let's make some noise like we never did before**

**(chorus)**

**It's a brand new day**

_**(Don't you see me)**_

**Changing on my way**

_**(So completely)**_

**This time Imma sing and your gonna hear**

**This time I'm gonna show you that I got the spirt**

**It's a brand**** new day**

**And I'm feelin good**

**And I'm feelin good**

Teddie stopped and bowed her head while the others clapped. "Takuma, what are you gonna learn to play?" Dawn asked. Takuma grinned "well I wanted to try the bass like you Dawn Chan" he answered. Dawn awed and snuggled up to her green eyed crush "that's so sweet, we'll be like a double act" she squealed.

Takuma laughed and continued to chat with her. Kaname looked at _his_ crush and smiled. Teddie glanced at him and smiled back, feeling a tinge of red on her cheeks _`please stop looking at me like that`_ she thought,

"s-so um…What are you gonna learn to play?" she asked trying to male conversation. Kaname sat back in his seat "the guitar, it sounds soothing to me…especially your music" he said. Teddie blushed even redder _`is he flirting with me?` _she wondered.

She didn't notice Luke giving the evils to the pureblood vampire. But he sure noticed and smirked. Luke growled and snapped his head to the window. _`this summer I'll really woo her. Just you wait Kuran, my music skills are way better than yours and I'll have Teddie by the end of summer…I hope`_

Meanwhile Teddie started to feel a bit tired. It was Kaien's fault for waking her up a 6am in the morning. She nodded off, not noticing that her head had landed on Kaname's shoulder.

_**(Kaname pov)**_

I felt slight pressure on my shoulder and looked down to find Teddie asleep. I smiled and carefully wrapped my arm around her, waking her "Hm? Kaname what…"

"Go to sleep Teddie Chan, it's still a long drive away" I said softly. She nodded, I put my jumper on my lap and let her head rest on it, she put her legs on the sleeping Dawn, who was cuddled up to Takuma, who was sleeping also. I stroked Teddie's soft red hair, she was asleep instantly.

_**(Normal)**_

Luke saw the little moment and seriously, steam was coming out of his ears. He punched his bag and crossed his arms like a child. Zero noticed his behaviour "you ok?" he asked. Luke turned away "fine" he mumbled

Zero sighed and wrapped an arm around Yukki who was fast asleep. He knew exactly what was up with him, he had to make sure he didn't do anything rash…like kill Kaname, even though he would be so grateful.

**Part 1 completo! This bonus story will probably continue for like 5 or 6 chapters and the actual story line won't be back till then, so I hope youz enjoy this bonus story.**

**Bet you glad Lukey's back in this eh?… yet again sorry I had to kill him. Sorry to those who liked him**

**Tune in guyz **


	15. Vampire Knight In Camp Rock Part 2

**HELLO! **

**Vampire Knight in Camp rock! (in Japan) part 2 ;)**

**Enjoy!**

** 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

(1pm)

All through the journey Luke had been sitting with his arms crossed, sulking like a five year old child. Zero was concerned for the boy

"Luke, I know the look in your eyes, something's up" he said, narrowing his eyes at the 14 year old. Luke sighed

"alright you caught me Zero…I just don't like Teddie being around Kaname" he admitted/lied. Zero glanced at the pureblood, who had fallen asleep, with Teddie lying on his lap. Zero sighed and turned back to Luke "as much as I hate to admit it but…she'll be fine Kuran won't harm her" he said.

Luke growled and looked out the window "whatever"

(Kaname pov)

I smirked at Luke who was sulking…heh he must be pretty angry. I looked out the window and noticed a sign saying Camp Rock 2 miles. I gently shook Teddie's shoulder "Teddie. Wake up we're almost there" I whispered. I felt her move "5 more minutes" she mumbled. I chuckled "come on Teddie" I urged

"I've got just the solution" Dawn suddenly said making me jump, when did she wake up "Dawn, please don't do that" I said

Dawn laughed "sorry, now the best way to wake her up is to do this"

She leaned over and pocked Teddie hard on the stomach making her grunt and fall on the floor, now she was wide awake

"Dawn" she said dangerously. She eeped and his her face in Takuma's shoulder "don't kill me!" she squeaked. I shook my head and held out my hand, Teddie took it and hoisted herself up back onto her seat "she knows me to well" she mumbled. I patted her head "you can get her back later" I said, smiling at her. She beamed a smile herself at me, I love that smile of hers….

(normal)

"ok we're here everyone!" Kaien cheered, everyone was about to get off the bus but Toga and Kaien stopped them "before you leave the bus I would just like to over some rules for the night class" Kaien explained

" 1- no drinking blood on the grounds" he said, glancing at Aido, who shrunk in his seat

" 2- the night class will have to do day activities and sleep at night like normal humans" Toga said

"and 3-….wear lots of sunscreen!" Kaien said happily

Everyone piled off the bus and stretched "man it's so good to get off that bus" Dawn said while cracking her neck

"seriously how can you do that?" Luke asked. Dawn grinned "I have my specialties" she said. Teddie walked by her "sure ya do Dawnster" she said while she dropped her bag infront of her.

Lots of teens and young kids were casually chatting to each other, some were even playing music and singing. A boy with black shaggy hair and brown eyes banged his drumsticks in a beat on the bus, he noticed Teddie and Dawn enjoying the beat and smiled at them "you like" he asked

they nodded, "your good, can't wait to hear it on real drums" Dawn said. The boy held his hands out "Jack davids, America New York" he stated proudly. They shook his hands

"Teddie and Dawn recently America Middleton but now Cross Academy Japan" Dawn explained. While everyone talked and mingled with each other an instructor jumped on the stage "right everybody welcome to Camp rock!" she cheered, everyone turned and clapped for her "right, I'm the owner Kaede, Nice to meet you all. Now first off, cabins…Cross Academy girls your in the Robin Cabin, Boys the Lion cabin, so hop to it" she said.

(in the Robin Cabin)

Teddie, Dawn, Yukki, Ruka, Rima and Seiren walked in the big cabin. It had two sets of bunk beds and two single bed near the window, three sets of drawers and two wardrobes and the showers and bathroom they would share with the other girl campers.

"ok since we'll be here all summer we can swap beds and each get a turn on the beds at the window" Dawn suggested. The girls agreed and set their bags on their chosen beds, Dawn and Teddie took the bunk beds to the left, Ruka and Rima to the right and Seiren and Yukki got first shot on the normal beds. They unpacked their stuff and settled in. Kaede came in the cabin with a smile on her face. "hey girls, like the cabin?" she asked

The girls smiled and nodded "its cosy" Ruka said

Kaede gave a thumbs up "great, now tonight is our opening bonfire so bring your instruments or singing voice" she said as she walked out. The girls looked at each other and smiled "let's get practicing guys, I know what we can do together" Dawn said…

(night)

The fire was blazing in the middle of the sitting area in the camp, many campers were amongst their friends talking to each other. The Cross boys were together at the front sitting from left to right were Aido who was wearing jeans and a t-shirt, Akatsuki was the same. Takuma who was wearing jeans and a blue sweatshirt, Kaname in jeans and a black shirt slightly opened at the top, Luke in jeans and a black t-shirt saying I'm with stupid and Zero in black trousers and a hoodie.

"anyone seen the girls?" Zero asked. They shook their heads "come to think of it, I haven't seen them since we got off the bus" Akatsuki said. Luke stood up "I'll see if I can find them" he offered, but he was cut short when someone pounced on his back "boo!" came Teddie's voice

"ah ha ha! Teddie!" He yelled surprised. He saw Kaname now glaring at HIM. Luke smirked and put his hands under Teddie's legs to keep her balanced "I swear your getting sneakier every day" he said with a grin, Teddie laid her chin on her shoulder "a yup"

Luke set her down on the ground and sat on the log, expecting her to sit next to him, but she sat with the girls on the grass infront of Kaname and Takuma much to his dislike.

Kaede and some other instructors came up on the stage with bright smiles on their faces "Ok campers, who want's to go first?" she yelled. Many hands were in the air "oh my that's a lot…ok you six" she said pointing to the Cross girls. They squealed and jumped up on stage, Dawn was on the bass guitar, Rima was on drums and Seiren was on another guitar Teddie was lead singer with Ruka, and Yukki.

"they must have been practicing something for this" Luke suggested. The other guys nodded in agreement

**Camp Rock It's on by Demi Lovato and cast I don't own ;)**

**Dawn**-Drums!

**Yukki**- Little guitar please! 1,2,3,4

**Teddie- **I hope your ready for the time of your life Just look at me I'll put a glim in your eye. Buckle Up I'm gonna take you for a ride.

**Dawn**- Let's go we got you going get in the vibe. Everybody put your hands to your skies Buckle Up I'm gonna take you take you high

**(chorus together)**

Show me, show me, show me, show me, show what you got

Come on, come on, come on, come on, ready or not

La-la-la-la-la, let me see how you rock

It's on, it's on, it's on

Get crazy, crazy, crazy; take it over the top

'Cause we, 'cause we, 'cause when we rock, we let it rock

Rock it, rock it, rock it dance till we drop

It's on,

it's on, it's on

**Yukki**-Okay now, are you ready? One, two, one, two, three, four

**Ruka- **Show stoppin' when I step in the place. Before it's done, you're gonna beg me to stay Get on board Come on; let's ride the wave

**Teddie **Let's go, let's go we just do what we do Watch me break and pop I'll blast it for you. You wanna rock like us? Cause we're never second place (You ready?)

**(chorus together)**

Show me, show me, show me, show me, show what you got

Come on, come on, come on, come on, ready or not

La-la-la-la-la, let me see how you rock

It's on, it's on, it's on

Get crazy, crazy, crazy; take it over the top

'Cause we, 'cause we, 'cause when we rock, we let it rock

Rock it, rock it, rock it; dance till we drop

It's on, it's on, it's on

**Yukki**- Okay now, are you ready? Come on One, two One, two, three

The-the-the-there is no competition That's why we're in the number one position Your crew can't hang with us Man, we're too dangerous

**Teddie and Ruka- **Ain't got the style or the stamina. Just doin' my thing Get hooked on my swing Rockin' the place, droppin' the bass Makin' all the girls sing. Yeah, we make the bells ring (It's on, it's on)

Drums. Yeah A little guitar, please One, two, three, four

**(chorus together x2)**

Show me, show me, show me, show me, show what you got

Come on, come on, come on, come on, ready or not

La-la-la-la-la, let me see how you rock

It's on, it's on, it's on (Show me)

Get crazy, crazy, crazy; take it over the top

'Cause we, 'cause we, 'cause when we rock, we let it rock

Rock it, rock it, rock it; dance till we drop It's on, it's on, it's on

One, two One, two, three, four

It's on!

The crowd cheered for the first act. The girls bowed and went to sit with the guys "wow! Nice on girls you rock!" Kaede yelled. The other instructors and campers cheered in agreement.

(a long while later)

It was now around midnight, and everyone was tired. They all retired to their cabins, the Cross academy group walked together since they were a bit near each other. Dawn had dosed off so Takuma carried her on his back while walking. "I had a lot of fun" he said cheerfully

Aido groaned in annoyance, we've been up all day, and you don't even look like your tired" he complained

"quit whining Aido" Teddie said tiredly. Aido shoved her, making her fall but Kaname caught her arm in time "Aido…" he warned, Aido immediately shrunk back and apologized.

The group bid a goodnight and went to their cabins…however Teddie wanted to prank Aido for shoving her so she got Dawn and Ruka to give her a hand. They grabbed some neon green die, syrup, string and water balloons.

The sneaked slowly around their cabin and ran to the boys cabin. They spotted Aido on one of the single beds, near the window. They snickered and snuck slowly and quietly through the door and got to work. Teddie pulled something from her bag and placed it behind the curtain with a hole "is that a camera?" dawn whispered. Teddie nodded and grinned "what do you need that for?" Ruka asked

Teddie smirked "two word my friends You tube" she whispered slyly. They snickered and left the cabin for their own, Little did they know that the other boys heard and saw them doing their little plan. They decided to let it happen and went back to sleep….

(7AM)

"WAAAHHH!"

Teddie jolted awake as did the other girls "what was that?" Yukki asked

"sound like Aido has fallen into our prank guys" Dawn said with a grin.

"you do know he'll blame Teddie straight away" Rima said boardly

Teddie shrugged and quickly got washed and dressed "I'm up for the chase" she said casualy

"Big green haired vampire closing in 3..." Dawn started.

Teddie opened the window " 2...1!"

Aido burst in the cabin "TEDDIE!"

"See you guys at breakfast!" Teddie yelled as she jumped out the window and ran for her life while Aido chased her until he collided into a tree

"this is going to be a long summer if this keeps up" Luke said as he sweat dropped as did the other boys, he was right.

This was going to be a long summer.


	16. Vampire Knight In Camp Rock Part 3

**HELLO! **

**Vampire Knight in Camp rock! (in Japan) part 3 ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

(Morning of the first day, after Ted's prank on Aido)

Luke was not in such a good mood. He was fuming when he found out his enemy for Teddie's heart was attending the same first lesson as him and her later. He huffed in anger while sitting at the side of the lake.

_`Darn it! Why did Kaname have to be in the first lesson too? It ruins my chances of impressing Teddie.` _he thought angrily

"Oi!"

He felt a finger poke my forehead repeatingly "Earth to Lukey Lou!" Teddie mock sang. Luke shook his head and smiled at his crush "sorry Ted…just thinking" he said

"about what?" she asked as she sat next to him. He blushed a bit. He really wanted to admit his feelings to her, but he kept thinking how she would take it…he decided to do it "well…Teddie I really…"

"hello Teddie" came Kaname's voice. Teddie looked up at the pureblood and smiled "hi Kaname" she greeted. Luke growled silently _`rat's! I almost told her, if he didn't show up now I would have said…` _

"I wouldn't think about that if I were you" Kaname smirked. Realising he must have read his thoughts, he glared at him "wipe that smirk off your face Kuran" he hissed

He noticed Teddie pull out her silver video camera and turn it on "why have you got that with you?" he asked. He got his answer when Dawn snuck up behind him and yelled "BOO!"

He screamed in fright and fell…right into the water with a splash "that's why" Teddie answered. Luke playfully glared at Teddie...then to Dawn. She saw the look in his eye and gulped "Dawn…RUN!" she shrieked. Dawn screamed and ran away with Luke chasing after her. Teddie laughed so hard that she held her stomach "he always falls for that one" she said breathing between laughs. Kaname chuckled to himself _`poor Dawn, I hope Luke doesn't do anything to rash to her`_ he thought

"Come on Kaname. The guitar lesson's gonna start in ten minutes" Teddie said. Kaname nodded and walked beside her. He saw Luke, now in dry clothes. He smirked _`this could be fun…`_

(Lesson)

Some number of campers had taken different places in the Cabin, they were chatting to one another and teaching each other different songs and notes. Kaname, Teddie, Luke, Rima and Shiki all sat together with guitars, Teddie had her own one with her.

An instructor had told them just to help each other out and play their music. Rima and Shiki were doing good…but also ate a lot of pokey. Luke was really good on the guitar making Teddie stop playing hers to listen. Kaname glared at the boy, he smirked when a small idea came to him, he began to play the guitar…badly, making Teddie drive her attention away from Luke "Kaname" she giggled "can't you do it?" she asked

Kaname shook his head "no, this is really my first time…can you help me?" he asked making sure Luke heard. Teddie smiled at him and sat next to him "sure, the problem is that your being to harsh on the strings" she took his hand and glided it over the strings "be a _little_ bit more gentle" she said. Kaname nodded and did as told as she taught him some music. He glanced at Luke who was fuming red in anger

_`why that little` _Luke thought as he gave the finger to Kaname, but Teddie saw it "Luke! Don't be rude, I was just helping him!" she said scowling at him. Luke muttered a sorry and turned back to his music sheet.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o**

The morning had gone by swimmingly…well considering the fact that Luke and Kaname were up to each others heads(if you get what I mean :p) and Teddie never even noticed that they were fighting over her…but Dawn and Yukki did and made it their job to keep the boys from killing each other, cause if Teddie found out, they would face her wrath.

The cross academy gang were currently in the lake swimming, and splashing each other. However Teddie wasn't anywhere near the water since she was afraid of it. "Come on Ted, you have to try it sooner or later" Yukki urged. Teddie frantically shook her head "uh uh! Me and water don't mix" she shakingly said.

Kaname noticed Teddie was sitting on the bank and swam over to her "Teddie, why aren't you coming in?" he asked. Teddie blushed "um…im kinda scared of the water" she said shyly

Kaname rose an eyebrow "why?" he asked. Teddie's eyes downcast to her feet "back in England, in the winter a bully pushed me into a lake and I didn't really know how to swim well" she said

She glanced over at Luke "Luke saved my life, if it wasn't for him I wouldn't even be here"

Kaname's eyes glanced to Luke, even though he hated him, he was thankful that he saved her.

He gently took Teddie's hand "I think it's time you learned then, and overcome your fear" he said gently. Teddie whimpered and backed away a bit, but Kaname gently pulled her in the water "it's alright" he said as he held her close to his bare chest "I won't let go"

Teddie blushed _`oh man, he is so hot bare chested…ach don't think of that!` _she scolded herself

Luke saw the two and an anime vein popped on his head _`ok! Desperate times call for desperate measures!`_

He swam to the deeper end when no one was looking "HELP!" he cried as he dunked himself under water "Crap! Someone help him!" Teddie yelled. Zero quickly swam over and grabbed Luke, who had pretended to black out. Once he got to shore he laid the boy on the ground as everyone gathered. Teddie pushed through them. She got down on her knees and pushed his chest "since when did you know CPR?" Dawn asked "England" was all she said as she bent down and pressed her lips to his. This angered Kaname, he knew Luke was faking…but really how dare he do that! He must have known she would perform CPR on him.

Luke bolted up coughing some water out. Teddie tightly hugged him "you baka" she cried

Luke wrapped his arms around her waist and smirked at Kaname _`Luke 1 Kaname 0` _he thought slyly

"oh by the way Luke" Teddie said. Luke and her pulled apart. She pushed him back into the water "you are such a faker! I just remembered that you were the captain of the swim team for crying out loud! You had me scared to death, thinking you were really drowning! AND YOU STOLE MY FIRST KISS! You have _exactly _5 seconds to run…5...4..."

Luke scrambled up out the water and ran as fast as he could, Teddie handed her camera to Ruka "321!"

she dashed away from the group running after Luke. Everyone including Kaname laughed so hard until they were rolling on the ground "poor Luke, lets hope he's found a good place to hide!" Ruka said between laughs. Teddie came back after 5 minutes "where is he?" Shiki asked

Teddie grinned evilly. Dawn knew that grin all to well "oh no" she said. The cross gang followed Teddie to a tree and found Luke tied to a branch…upside down "h-how" Yukki stuttered

Teddie motioned for the junior campers to come out "surprise attack…never fails" she said winking at the juniors, "you can let him down when it's supper" she said. They high five her and ran back to their normal activities.

"should we bring him down?" Aido asked as Luke struggled. Teddie mock thinked "nah… this'll teach him a lesson for faking aaaand stealing my first kiss" she said wickedly. Kaname smirked at the struggling boy _`Luke now 0 Kaname now 1`_

Teddie plucked the Camera from Dawns hands and zoomed in on Luke "that's what you get jerk" she said, glaring at him. She stormed away with the girls following after her leaving the boys with Luke "so not cool Patterson" Zero growled. Luke snorted and turned away, ignoring him

"you better watch it next time" Takuma warned

The boys left Luke until nightfall. He was grateful that it was a hot day so he wouldn't catch a cold.

(Supper)

The fire crackled, giving warmth to the campers who were chatting amongst themselves. Teddie refused to speak to Luke after he was let down…and pelted with paint by the junior campers. Instead she stayed by Kaname near the fire whilst the others chatted to one another. She liked being near Kaname, he made her feel better and safer. She used to think he was scary but after getting to know him, she developed a small crush on the pureblood prince. She smiled at Kaname, who smiled back at her as he handed a roasted marshmallow to her.

"this is really nice" Yukki sighed as she snuggled closer into Zero. Teddie smiled at the couple, Dawn had somehow magically got them to date so now they were in love. _`and I thought Kaname would be kinda mad` _she thought. She looked at him a bit _`yet he's isn't the slightest…is there someone else?`_ she thought sadly.

She suddenly shivered a bit "are you cold?" Kaname asked. She blushed a bit " A little" she said. She felt an arm wrap around her, and pull her close "better?" he asked with a smirk. Teddie blushed even more _`dam him!` _she cursed, but soon relaxed and warmed up. She laid her head against his chest, making him smile.

(Dawn pov)

"Awww! Look at that" I whispered to the girls. They turned to where I was pointing and smiled. Kaname and Teddie were cuddled up together…but I was guessing she was just cold "Ruka. Are you ok with this?" Yukki asked timidly. Ruka actually sighed instead of complaining "I don't really care believe it or not. Besides I already like somebody" she explained. Her eyes went to Akatsuki, she blushed and turned back to us "ooooh you like Akatsuki" I teased

Ruka glared at me "one word and I will personally break your neck" she threatened. I shrunk back "he likes you back!" I squeaked. Surprise was on Ruka's face "h-he does?" she asked, blushing again. I nodded "go on ask him out!" Yukki urged. Ruka stood her ground for a moment then stood up and walked over to Akatsuki….

(5 minutes later Normal pov)

"he said yes!" she squealed. The girls squealed in excitement making Teddie come out of Kaname's embrace and crawl to the girls "what did I miss?" she asked

"I asked Akatsuki out…and he said yes!" Ruka said happily. Teddie squealed "yayz! I thought you'd come around" she said. The girls talked for the rest of supper time until it was time to hit the bunks

(in the Lion cabin)

Luke was finally clean of all paint _`fuckin, rotten kids!` _he cursed in his head as he flopped down on his bed, he drifted off to sleep. The rest of the boys came in the cabin, glaring at the sleeping boy

"even though I don't like Teddie, that boy was such a jerk to fake drown and take her first kiss." he said.

"I think we should teach him a more embarrassing lesson that Teddie did" Takuma suggested

"I agree" Zero said darkly.

"Gentlemen I know exactly what we shall do" Kaname said. He explained the plan and set them to work….

(the next morning)

"WTF!" Luke Screamed

**0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o**

**CLIFFY! you'll just have to wait until the next chappy to find out what they did :) RnR plz**


	17. Vampire Knight In Camp Rock Part 4

**Bonus Chapter part 4.**

**I think this chapter then one more should do it, then we can get on to good stuff.**

**Before we do, a shout out to these new reviewers…**

**Sweet and deadly**

**I love creepy things**

**Falling bleeding angel**

**Thanks guys and to the rest of the readers, glad you are liking this story. Your reviews keep me going so without further ado here's the new chapter of Teddie Bear Picnic**

** 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**"WHAT THE FUCK!"**

Campers came rushing out of their cabins to find Luke, stranded in the middle of the lake on a blow up bed, covered in...

"peanut butter?" Dawn questionably said. She looked at Teddie suspiciously, Teddie held her hands in front of her face "don't look at me. This isn't my doing" she said. Dawn then glanced at the juniors, they shook their heads as well. She finally figured who would hold a grudge against Luke.

She walked over to the Cross boys and put her hands on her hips "nice job guys, just be sure that Ted doesn't find out" she said. The boys smirked and nodded.

"holy crap!" Teddie said in between laughs "the flies are attacking him!" she breathed out. Sure enough, black flies were landing on Luke, trying to get the peanut butter. Luke thrashed around trying to get rid of them, he finally fell into the freezing water, making everyone laugh, including the instructors.

He finally got out the water in rage, the peanut butter was in a disgusting soggy look, some dead flies were on it. He glared at the cross boys and ran off to the cabin. Dawn giggled and turned to Teddie "I think that's put me off Peanut butter for a while" she said while gagging. Teddie nodded in agreement. Rima, Yukki and Ruka came up beside them all dressed in their dancing clothes. "you guys ready?" Yukki asked. Dawn and Teddie nodded and walked with the boys who had just joined them.

She saw Aido by the lake and a devious plot formed in her head. She winked at everyone and creped up behind him and yelled "BOO!"

Aido yelped in surprise and fell right in the lake, earning laughter from the girls and guys. Aido popped up from the water and glared at Teddie "I am going to kill you!" he yelled. Teddie squeaked and ran as he chased her. She loved a good chase, especially from Aido. She jumped behind Kaname "help!" she squeaked. Kaname gave Aido a cold glare, making him shrink back "I'll get you later" he said. Teddie made a face at him and entered the dance hall with Kaname behind her.

"right every body! Welcome to the dance class, I'll let you do what you want for now ok" The instructor said as he sat at a desk. Everyone gathered in groups and showed off their moves. A girl played some music that Teddie knew. She got up and started dancing to it, Dawn joined her halfway along. The afternoon went on swimmingly as everyone joined together and danced to their hearts content.

"great job guys! Break for lunch then you can pick your activities" The instructor said.

(after lunch)

"So Ted what do you wanna do?" Dawn asked as she munched on an apple. Teddie shrugged "not really bothered" she said dully. Dawn shook her head and smiled "your not bothered with anything" she said. Teddie laughed and playfully shoved her. Dawn laughed and shoved back, then a frown crossed her face, Teddie looked where she was looking and glared. Luke was standing in front of them with a sorry look on his face "Ted I want to apologize for what I did the other day. It was very selfish of me and I hope you forgive me" he said. Teddie sighed and enveloped her friend in a hug "ok your forgiven, you've had enough punishment I can tell you that" she said. Luke smiled at her "I'm glad we're pals again"

Teddie grinned and ruffled his hair. She spotted Kaname sitting at the pier and smiled, she patted Luke on the shoulder and jogged towards Kaname. Anger seethed through him. Dawn scowled at the teen "I'm warning you rat, one more stunt and I will make your life here a living hell" she threatened. Luke gulped in fear, he had to admit, he was more scared of Teddie's American friend than Teddie herself.

"are we clear" she said. Luke nodded sharply and ran away. Dawn grinned and dusted her hands off and ran to the boys. She jumped on Takuma's back making him yelp in surprise. Seeing that it was Dawn he looped his arms under her legs and gave her a piggy back.

(Mean while)

"why are you here by your self?" Teddie asked the pureblood prince. He turned and smiled gently at her "I needed some time to myself" he said. He patted a space next to him, Teddie sat down next to him, but quite close since they were near water. Kaname didn't mind one bit, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder to comport her "you won't fall" he said. Teddie relaxed and dipped her bare feet in the shallow water. The wind blew softly in her hair, making her sigh in relaxation.

Kaname glanced at Teddie and smiled `stunning` he thought

"oh so I'm stunning am I?" Teddie said, smirking. Kaname blushed a bit and turned away forgetting about her small gift "uh I was talking about the…water. It's stunning with the sun" he said. Teddie's smirk fell as she stood up "I'll leave you just now, see you later" she said. She smiled at him and walked along the path to the music cabin. Kaname sighed. "what was I thinking, I could have just confessed there" he said to himself.

** 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

(Dinner)

Kaname walked I the cafeteria with Takuma beside him. They both spotted the others and made their way over to them. Kaname sat in the empty seat next to Teddie and Takuma sat next to Dawn. A bowl of chocolate ice cream was slid next to Kaname, he turned to see Teddie smiling at him "saved one for ya" she said. Kaname smiled back and ate his ice cream as the others chatted "Dawnie, where's Luke?" Yukki asked. Dawn smirked evilly "scared him away, he wont be back for a while" she said. Everyone laughed and continued to eat their meal. The sun was soon setting beyond the large lake. Kaname and Teddie decided to take a walk along the beach to walk off their dinner.

"are you enjoying camp Teddie?" Kaname asked. Teddie nodded and smiled at him. He loved her smile, it made him melt inside.

Their walk was cut short when Luke appeared "hey Teddie, I was wondering if we could hang out, just you and me" he said. Teddie looked at Kaname then back to Luke "I'm walking with Kaname" she said. But Luke wasn't having it, he grabbed her hand and dragged her off. Kaname made a move to go after them but two muscular boys stopped him "can't let ya by there bud" one gruffly said. Kaname frowned knowing he couldn't just use his pureblood powers on them. He saw Zero running in the same direction as the two young teens went. He smirked _`thank god` _he thought.

(meanwhile in the forest)

Teddie struggled to get loose from Luke's strong hold `what the heck is with him?` she mentally yelled in her head. Luke trapped her against a tree "Why won't you talk to me! You've been hanging around with him too much. He's a blood sucking beast!" he yelled at her. Teddie growled "he is not! He's kind and gentle towards me! Unlike you right now!" she yelled with tears springing from her deep blue eyes. Luke grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. "since he's not here now, I can finally do this"

He roughly kissed her, Teddie screamed and tried to push him off but he was too strong, he pressed his body against her. He tried to enter her mouth but she kept her teeth clenched shut.

He growled and slowly slid his hand up her shirt, making her gasp in shock. Luke took the chance and darted his tongue in her mouth fully tasting her at last. He slid his hand inside her bra and cupped her breast, his other hand slid down the front of her trousers and stroked her. She screamed again and struggled _`god he's raping me! Help me…someone` _she thought. As if someone heard her mind cry for help a fist met Luke's face, he fell to the ground holding his face in agony.

Teddie gasped and fell, but felt two strong arms catch her "Teddie! Teddie talk to me! Are you ok?" Zero asked frantically. Teddie was silent for a moment until she let out a sob and clung to Zero's shirt. Zero scooped her up, bridal style. Teddie was breathing and still sobbing violently. The hunter glared at Luke "the chairman will be hearing about this" he said as he walked away, leaving a very angry and sore Luke.

(Back in the cabins)

Kaname was furious at what Zero had told him before he left to see Kaien. Luke had gone too far this time. He ordered his friends (and followers) not to let him in the cabin what so ever or let him get to the girls cabin.

Akatsuki and Aido were in charge of the boys cabin and Takuma and Shiki stood watch at the girls cabin. Kaname had went to see Teddie himself. He knocked on the door, Yukki answered it and she had a grim look on her face instead of her usual cheerful one

"she's really traumatized Kaname sempai" she said. Kaname's eyes softened as she let him inside. Teddie was curled up on her bed, her body was shaking and she was crying. Dawn, Ruka and Rima attempted to comport her but they had no luck. Kaname sat on the bed and laid her head on his lap, like on the bus. She looked up startled, but then relaxed when she saw his wine coloured eyes. Kaname saw that her eyes were red and puffy from crying. He gently stroked her hair "it's alright I'm here Teddie Chan" he whispered. She was still crying a bit as she clung onto her bed sheets for dear life.

An idea suddenly came to Dawn as she grabbed her guitar and handed the other girls some music sheets "sing this with me, she loves this song" she said as she played the guitar.

**No place like us by the cheetah girls (as much as I love it but I don't own it) **

**Dawn-** I could be recognized from a distance

**Ruka-** Yeah, I could be the biggest name on the screen

**All**- Singing and dancing my name for whoever

**Yukki-** Yeah, it's all in my reachYeah

**All**- If I give it all that I got.I get there to the top

**Rima**- But I don't even wanna to goIf I have to go there alone So

**All**- Set me on top of that mountain Let me, fly to the end of the world Yeah, I can go anywhere But if you're not with me there It'll never be enough There's no place like us There's no place like us

** Dawn**- If I find the other side of the rainbow

**Yukki**- Will I find that the gold ain't worth any price Cause if we ain't there for each other Then all I got doesn't matter No it won't be right to

**All**- Give it all that I got And get there to the top If you're not up there with me

**Rima**- There's nothing I wanna see So

**All**- Set me on top of that mountain Let me, fly to the end of the world Yeah, I can go anywhere But if you're not with me there It'll never be enough There's no place like us There's no place like us

**Dawn**-It doesn't matter where we are Or matter how farall Cause even when we go our separate ways We'll be the place

**Ruka**- I believe that I can do it But alone I won't get through it

**All**- We know we gotta stick together Cause no matter what There's no place like us

**Rima**- No, no, noNo place like usNo place like us

**All**-Set me on top of that mountain Let me,

fly to the end of the world (Yukki- end of the world)

Yeah, I can go anywhere ( Dawn- Anywhere)

But if you're not with me there (Rima- With me there)

It'll never be enough ( Ruka- It'll never be enough)

There's no place like us There's no place like us

**Ruka**- No place, no where, no way, no price I'd payThere's no place like usNo where, no way

**Dawn**- There's no place like us

Teddie had finally drifted to a peaceful sleep, with a small smile on her face. Dawn sighed in relief "that song always calms her down" she said. The girls smiled at the sleeping girl and went to their own beds Dawn handed a blanket to Kaname "just sleep there, she needs you" she whispered. Kaname took the blanket and carefully wrapped himself in it. He continued to stroke Teddie's hair gently "he won't hurt you Teddie." he whispered as he drifted off.

(With the chairman)

Kaien was really mad at Luke for attempting to rape his little girl **no not Yukki :)**

He made him take the next bus back to the academy where he would have severe punishment after he got back after another week of camp. "Toga, what are we going to do about him. He's hurt her a lot now" he said. Toga shook his head "relax Kaien. I've already contacted the guard of the gate to keep a close eye on him during our remaining absence" he said

"and the bus driver is making sure that he returns to the academy. I won't let him get away with hurting my daughter" Kaien said.

Toga looked at him "what are you intending to do?" he asked. Kaien frowned "I will charge him, and he is to clean the WHOLE school with no complaints…and I'll make him go on patrol a couple of times. That should teach him a lesson" he said with evil eyes. Toga backed away from him and lit a cigarette "what ever"

"HEY NO SMOKING IN THE TEACHERS CABIN!" He yelled with anime tears.

**Bad Luke! He he I couldn't help it I had to do something. Tune in. 1 more chapter to go and the bonus is cleared :)**


	18. Vampire Knight In Camp Rock final

**Bonus Chapter part 5.**

**Final chapter of this bonus story then we can get back to the storyline guys.**

**Thanks guys" Your reviews keep me going so without further ado here's the new chapter of Teddie Bear Picnic the bonus story.**

** 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

(1 week later)

"well guys, tomorrow you all go home im afraid" Kaede said sadly. There were cries of awe's and boo's. "I know guys I know" She then put up a big grin "but come back next year you know! It'll be one big blast of fun!" She cheerfully said. All the teens surrounding the grassy area cheered loudly.

The cross group were sitting together. Teddie was sitting next to Kaname. Ever since Luke tried to rape her, she felt scared and unprotected. Although Kaname and everyone else stood by her (Aido too surprisingly). Teddie felt better after knowing they were there for her. Once the small assembly was over everyone had gone back to their normal activities. The cross gang remained sitting in the grassy area, talking and laughing. They finally decided to do something together.

"rope climbing?" Dawn suggested. The all shook their heads, not liking what happened a few days ago, when they all got rope burns.

"Archery?" Yukki said with a bright smile. Shaking of heads, a definet no.

"How about we go canoeing in pairs?" Takuma said brightly. They all nodded liking the idea of a peaceful canoe ride, however Teddie was not so keen on it. But went with it since she didn't want to spoil it for everyone.

"I call Takuma" Dawn said, latching onto his arm. Takuma laughed and pried her arms off his and wrapped it round her shoulder "sure"

"we're up for it" Shiki and Rima said together. Akatsuki and Ruka glanced at each other "we'll pair up" Ruka said.

"Teddie can accompany me" Kaname said, smirking at the now blushing Teddie

"I'm with Zero" Yukki said brightly, Zero nodded in response.

"that leaves Aido and Seiren" Takuma said with a smile. Aido huffed and stuck his nose up, "I'm not going with that emotionless girl" he said. Kaname glared at him making him shrink back "u-uh actually n-n-never mind I'll go" he stuttered.

As soon as all the pairs were sorted, everyone ran to the canoes and grabbed one each pair.

Kaname, helped Teddie in the canoe, since she was still petrified of water. Soon they were all rowing out into the lake. Kaname glanced at Teddie across from him. She was still shaking a bit. He reached over and held her hand gently. "it's all right Teddie Chan. I won't let you fall" he said reassuringly. Teddie smiled at the pureblood. She relaxed as he rowed the canoe like a gentlemen.

"Teddie!" Dawn yelled. She was waving to her as was Takuma. She waved back, smiling at her friend. The canoe suddenly started to rock a bit, making Teddie yelp in fright and almost fall in the water. Kaname grabbed her arm and pulled her over to him "thanks" she said with a breath. Kaname held her hand to reassure that she was fine. "I'll get us to shore. This was a bad idea" he said as he rowed to the direction of the port. Everyone else followed.

"well that was fun. So what now?" Ruka said.

"I say we just stay in our pairs and just do what we want for now" Dawn suggested. Everyone agreed and went in their separate directions.

(Kaname and Teddie)

Teddie was playing her guitar as was Kaname. Both were singing in a quiet part of the camp…

(I dnt own Camp rock 2 or This is our song)

**Kaname: So let's sing Na, na na na na, hey, ya Come on and sing Na, na na na na, hey, ya**

**Both: This is our song That's all that matters 'Cause we all belong right here together There's nothing better than singing along This is our summer **

**Kaname: This is our song. Come grab your guitar**

**Teddie: Sit by the fire**

**Both: 'Cause we all need a song When we're weary and tired. We'll sit here together. And sing it out loud**

**This is our song That's all that matters 'Cause we all belong right here together **

**There's nothing better than singing along This is our summer **

**And this is our song**

**This is our song**

**This is our song**

**K: This is our song**

**K: Come on and sing Na, na na na na, hey, ya **

**Teddie: Come on and sing Na, na na na na, hey, ya **

**Both: And come on and sing Na, na na na na, hey, ya Come on and sing Na, na na na na, hey, ya **

**This is our song That's all that matters'Cause we all belong right here together There's nothing better than singing along This is our summer(Kaname: Our summer)**

**Both: This is our songThat's all that matters Cause we all belong right here together There's nothing better than singing along **

**This is our summerThis is our song(Teddie: This is our song)**

**This is our song(Kaname: This is our song)**

**This is our song**

**Both: This is our song**

They stopped playing, and gazed into each others eyes. Teddie smiled at Kaname and played the guitar again…

(Dawn and Takuma)

Dawn sighed and leaned her head on Takuma's shoulder "what a nice day" she said. Takuma nodded in agreement. They were both sitting at the peir enjoying a picnic for two.

_`maybe I shouldn't, I really like her but I'm not sure if she feels the same`_ Takuma thought. He grinned at Dawn who grinned back _`some other time, im too nervous`_

(Shiki Rima)

As usual, they were eating pokey together

(Akatsuki and Ruka)

Taking a stroll in the forest, talking and laughing. Akatsuki pulled Ruka towards him and sealed her lips in a kiss. So they just made out for a while, **(he he ;)**

(Yukki and Zero)

Both were in the art room, painting together. (they r a couple In my story as u have noticed)

It was just the two of them, so no one could bother them. They stood back and admired each others work. Zero had painted white lily in a field of white lilies and Yukki had painted a snowy scene. They both smiled at each other and got to work on another.

(Aido and Seiren)

They were arguing…well Aido was arguing to an emotionless face (LOL)

(THE NEXT DAY)

The bus was loaded up with the cross gang and the teachers, ready to go home. They waved to the instructors as the bus pulled away. "that was by far the best summer ever!" Dawn said with a grin. Teddie nodded in agreement. The seating was arranged as it was on the way to camp, minus Luke who was serving punishment at the school.

Teddie leaded against Kaname, tired from getting up early again. Kaname wrapped an arm around her and let her get cosy. Everyone was soon asleep for the rest of the way home.

(finally back at Cross Academy)

It was a relief that everyone in the school had gone home for the summer. No annoying fan girls to annoy the crap out of the night class and the prefects for another week or two.

Once they all entered the school, they spotted Luke on the floor with a bucket and cloth, scrubbing it down. Teddie shrunk behind Kaname in fear when Luke spotted everyone. He got up and gave an apologetic look to Teddie.

"Teddie…I'm really sorry for what I did. I don't know what I was thinking. I was just upset" he said. Teddie came out from behind Kaname and stood infront of Luke. She roughly shoved him into the trashcan that was behind him. He struggled to get out as Teddie dusted her hands off. She glared at the boy making him quiver in fear. "not a chance you dirty monster" she hissed. She picked up the bucket of water that was filthy and poured it over him, she then pulled out a tube of honey that she had for a prank and squirted it all over him. Then she shoved an apple in his mouth.

Everyone stepped back at Teddie, who looked like she was about to explode. Dawn and Kaname were ready to help if she got out of control with her emotions since if she got majorly angry or upset it would result into her powers making things float and destroy windows ex. They were surprised when Teddie just took a deep breath and walked away.

"head master! Are going to let her get away with that" Luke said in a squeaky English voice. Kaien smiled evilly. "yes. That'll be part of your punishment." he said as he walked to his office with Yukki and Zero following. The night class gave Luke a nasty glare and left for their dorms.

Dawn went in the direction of Teddie and settled down with her for the rest of the night.

Luke however was still stuck in the trashcan, sulking.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**that's the bonus done! Hope it was good. Now its time to get back into the swing of the real story ;)**


	19. Chapter 13

**Ok now we can get back to the story line. If you don't remember what happened last time. Dawn and Teddie had helped Yukki, Zero, Rima and Shiki with the level E vampire. And an unknown person (I think you know who) is entered in the story.**

**Kk I'll stop blabbing now. Enjoy**

**Oh and we r now up to 50 Reviews YYYYAAAAYYY! I'm so chuffed. Thanks everyone for reviewing**

**And a shout out to Sara and Kisa for reviewing.**

**oh bear in mind Luckey is still dead. he was only living in the bonus :)**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

After destroying the level E, Teddie, Dawn, Yukki and Zero returned to the school. Luckily Teddie and Dawn got away with sneaking off since Zero, Yukki and Toga didn't breath a word about it to the chairman.

The sounds of screaming girls rang through poor Teddies ears. she was looking for a bunch of students who were due to be having night training with her. Yes night training. The chairman allowed her to pick the best bunch to perform at the ball in two weeks and they needed extra practice, so she had permission to use the gym for two hours after curfew. But the problem was that the girls of her group had snuck off, where as the boys were waiting patiently in the gym. Teddie arrived in time to see the night class heading to their classes.

She saw Zero threaten a day class girl, who shrunk back in fear, and her friends begged her to do it, saying he wasn't scary. She spotted Kaname and gave a little wave. He saw her waving to him and he smiled charmingly back at her. Teddie smiled back and continued to search for the girls. She saw two of them by Kaname and pulled them out the crowd "gym three. now!" she scolded. The two girls ran away not wanting to get into more trouble. She suddenly heard Yukki cry for help as she was carried off with the large crowd of day class girls.

Teddie saw more of her students and ordered them to go to the gym. They did as told and went away, but there was still Yukki's...oh wait, Aido pulled her inside. Idiot, he'll make them jealous of poor Yukki and she'll be toast. She took a deep breath and yelled "ALL OF YOU GET TO YOUR DORMS RIGHT NOW! OR I'LL GET DAWN TO GIVE YOU DOUBLE PHYSICAL TRAINING TOMORROW!" she threatened. They all screamed and ran off in terror.

Teddie sighed and watched as Zero dragged Yukki out of the building. She ran and caught up with them "guys. See when class is over, can you escort the group to their dorms. _especially _the girls" she asked. They nodded and went off to their patrols. Teddie walked quickly to the gym but stopped before she went inside. The leaves on the tree were their mixtures of orange, red, brown and yellow. The beauty of Autumn. She loved that season, Luke liked the winter though. Her eyes saddened at the thought of her friend. She missed him terribly, but stayed strong for him. She took a last look at the warm coloured tree before heading inside…

**0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o00o0**

"I'm warning you guys, if you even try to sneak out to get a peak at the night class I will replace you with more trusting pupils." Teddie warned to her group. Mostly the girls. They included six boys and six girls (Yori was one of them). The classes during the day were taken over by Dawn and Teddie would train the group. She picked a song and danced to it, while the group copied her. They all took a break and relaxed.

"Teddie sensei, can we go to the bathroom?" two girls asked. Teddie looked at them. She wasn't to sure if it was a good idea, but she trusted that they would come straight back since they worked pretty hard "ok, but don't be long" she said. They ran out quickly as if they were desperate, "I'm thinking they aren't going to the bathroom Teddie Chan" Yori said quietly. Teddie just to be sure, took a glimpse of their thoughts.

_`we'll come back AFTER we see the night class! KYAA!` _one of them thought. Teddie smirked "they just ruined it for themselves" she mumbled as she ran out after them.

(with the two girls, Kikyo and Amaya xmade upx)

"omg, this is so cool. It was just our luck that we got picked for the group" Kikyo squealed. Amaya grinned and nodded enthusiastically. The two girls sneaked up to the door with the glass window, and peaked in. they silently squealed

"omg, Wild Sempai and Idol Sempai just look sooooooooooo dreamy" Amaya said with stars in her eyes. Kikyo took out a camera and took a photo of the class (no flash) and squealed "I got one. now lets get back before...".

Suddenly a hand grabbed the camera making the girls scream in fright. Teddie stood with the camera in her hand, she had a very nasty look on her face "I warned you two clearly." she said. The door opened revealing Toga, he looked at the two day class students, then to Teddie "I'll deal with them Teddie, you get back to your group" he said. Teddie nodded and took out the memory card from the camera "I'll be keeping this, you two are out of the group from now on" she said as she walked away. She returned to the gym and proceeded with the class.

(9pm)

Teddie sighed in tiredness. Her night class was a pain at first with Kikyo and Amaya but the rest of the night went well. She was on her way to Kaien's Office to tell him how it went. She entered the office and smiled at Kaien and Yukki "Ah Teddie, glad you're here. I need you and Yukki to do something for me" Kaien said cheerfully. Teddie groaned" but dad, I'm tired" she whined

Kaien gave her the irresistible puppy eyes, and whined like a puppy. Teddie sighed "fine, what is it"

Kaien grinned "I want you both to show a new transfer student around" he said. Teddie and Yukki looked at each other with confused looks"

"a…new transfer student?" Yukki asked

"yes. She was supposed to enrol earlier…but she has been recuperating from an illness in a mountain villa" he explained.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Ah I guess she's here…come in!" Kaien yelled

The door opened and a fragile looking girl walked in shyly. She had purplish silver hair and silver eyes (I think) a bit of her hair was twisted in a rose like shape and she was wearing a night class uniform

"um…good evening" she said shyly. Yukki gasped slightly "What? a night class student? She cried. Teddie was also speechless. She knew very well who she was. Maria Kurenai…but also…

_`shizuka` _she thought

(a while later)

"down there is the library, but it's closed at this time, so the night class use the dorm one. And over there is your class" Yukki explained to Maria Kurenai. Maria halted, Yukki noticed as did Teddie. Who attempted to be nice to her. But she had to warn Dawn soon.

"Yukki, Teddie. Will you believe me if I tell you that I'm scared of transferring here? Everyone will probably ignore a frail vampire like me" she said.

Yukki looked at her strangely. Teddie however was glaring at her, she really didn't like her. Maria really thought she looked innocent? Bah, Teddie knew it was the evil woman who made Zero, what he hates

_`maybe if I tap into her mind…` _she thought. She closed her eyes and went into Maria's mind. But she was suddenly pushed back and a searing pain went into her head. She clutched her head an whimpered "Teddie? are you ok?" Yukki asked worryingly. Teddie looked at her "my head just hurts, I'm going to my room. Night Yukki" she mumbled as she walked away as Maria and Yukki still talked, she noticed Maria giving her an evil look as she hugged Yukki.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Teddie stumbled in her room and collapsed on her bed, still holding her head. She tossed and turned. The pain just wouldn't stop. _`ngggghhh! what's happening to me?` _she cried mentally. She finally screamed, not taking in the pain very well. She heard the door bang open, and hand shake her shoulders.

"Teddie! What's wrong?" a frantic Zero asked. Teddie was still screaming, the pain was too much. Items in her room started to float a circle around the room wildly. "Zero!" Toga cried as he burst into the room, avoiding the flying objects "what's wrong with her?" he yelled. Zero struggled to hold Teddie down as she was thrashing around. She opened her eyes and they flashed the purple colour again, like it did at Takuma's party.

"waaaa! What in the world's going on!" Kaien cried.

He ran into the room and helped Zero hold Teddie down. "Toga, there's a sleeping medicine in the infirmary, hurry and get it" he said as he ducked from a flying book.

Toga dashed out the room and ran down the halls. Students were already out their rooms, wondering what's happening "in your dorms, now!" Toga ordered. They did as told.

Toga ran into the infirmary and grabbed a syringe and the sleeping medicine. He ran back to Teddie's bedroom and avoided the flying objects. "hold her down" he ordered. Zero held down her hips and right arm, and Kaien held her legs. Toga grabbed her left arm and pushed the needle in. the medicine was put in her system. She eventually stopped screaming and began to fall asleep, she stopped thrashing and her body relaxed. Her eyes went back to their normal dark blue colour. Everything in her room fell to the floor. The three men sighed in relief as Teddie was in a peaceful sleep.

Kaien stood up and pushed his glasses up to his eyes "I wonder what made her like this" he said grimly. Toga looked at the sleeping girl "she was holding her head tightly. So maybe it was something she heard" he said.

"no. someone or something, is tampering with her mind. Making her powers get out of control." he said.

Kaien sighed "this is bad. We can't let her stay here during the day" he said. Zero sharply turned to him "your not putting her in the fuckin night class" he hissed

"Language Zero. And we have no choice, something like that could happen anytime when she's around the day class students. All the night class know of her gift. They can watch her while she's over there, and she can attend classes with them" he said. Zero glared at the blond man and stormed out.

"he'll get over it, but that's the only thing we can do. And she's practically friends with the night class" Toga said. Kaien nodded and covered Teddie in her blankets. "I know. I'll talk to Kaname right now" he said as he and Toga left the room. Leaving Teddie to sleep.

(Office)

Kaname strolled in the office and sat in his normal seat "you wanted to see me chairman?" he said. Kaien sighed

"It's about Teddie" he said. Kaname rose an eyebrow "go on…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

(an hour later in the night class)

Kaname returned to his class after his chat with the chairman. Teddie would be moved with the night class tomorrow afternoon. He was happy and angry at the same time. Angry because someone has hurt Teddie badly.

"is something wrong Kaname Sama?" Takuma asked.

"our friend Teddie will be moving in our class" he announced. Whispers erupted in the class

"why has SHE got to join us. She's not even a vampire" Aido mumbled. Kaname glared at him "it's really none of your business Aido. No one will ask questions. You will leave it alone" he warned. The class agreed. Soon the class was over.

(Kaname's room)

"err Kaname. What's to be done with that transfer student" Takuma asked his friend.

"well you can take care of her Ichijo" Kaname answered. Takuma sweat dropped in nervousness "me?" he said. Kaname nodded "it would a problem if I do anything in the open." he explained

He set a book down on his desk, and searched for another "and this academy has all the pieces…that she wants" he said. Takuma looked at his friend " `pieces` that's a good way of putting it" he commented. Kaname looked at him "is it a coincidence" Takuma asked

"no…I arranged things this way" he answered

"I have one more question Kaname. What about Teddie Chan?" he asked. Kaname sat In his seat "I will take care of her. There's something I need to research about her gift" he said. Takuma pulled a book from the shelf "allow me to help" he said. Kaname smirked "you can't, your meeting Dawn tonight, remember"

Takuma gasped and rushed out the door "thank you for reminding me Kaname" he yelled down the hall. Kaname chuckled and flipped through a book. He stopped at a page and began to read…

_Telekinetic Humans are a race of humans with special mind reading gifts. Allowing themselves to read another's mind and move objects, sometimes even controlling the elements if they concentrate hard enough._

_It is rare for a pureblood vampire to wed a telekinetic human to keep the power of both alive._

_However when a telekinetic human reads the mind of a pureblood with a dark atmosphere will experience searing pains in their own minds since their own power bounces back to them._

_Therefore the pureblood will have an advantage and control the Telekinetic human to do what they ask. When the Pureblood who controls the telekinetic human dies. The telekinetic human will be normal again._

Kaname thought for a moment. The only one he thought had a dark atmosphere was the new transfer student, Maria.

_`but she's not a pureblood...unless`_ he thought.

He had to solve this mystery to help Teddie... and fast.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Wow 2 chapters in a day. I am on fire! Tune in guys and gals**


	20. Chapter 14

For the next afternoon Teddie had recovered from her ordeal and became her usual self. She was informed by Dawn about what had happened and that she was going to get moved to the night class for safety. She was hesitant at first but when she thought about it, she didn't mind. She liked all the night class (minus Aido and Maria) and Kaname would be there to help her. She is now gathering her belongings as we speak. Dawn was waiting for her.

"you ready?" she asked. Teddie smiled "yup" she said as she grabbed her guitar case and followed Dawn. They arrived to the gates with Zero and Yukki.

The guard approved of them and let them pass.

Since it was night time the class would be in their classroom so Teddie was just to unpack her things and settle in. She bid her friends a goodbye when she was showed to her room. Teddie sighed and unpacked her things, placing them in drawers, dressers .ex. She decided to go to the night class (the dance group) and train for a while with them and Dawn. She was allowed to do the night training but dawn would take over during the day. She grabbed her River dance shoes and headed out the door.

(in the gym)

"bout time you got here Ted" Dawn said. Teddie grinned and danced her way into the gym hall. "start your feet up people, we're gonna practice River dancing now." she announced. The group gathered around. It was slightly bigger than last time, it now included fifteen to sixteen people since more were needed. The practiced for a long time until they were tired. It was now 10pm. The day class students were escorted by Zero and Yukki, Dawn walked Teddie to the moon dorms, and then went to her own room.

When Teddie walked through the door, she sighed and flopped on the couch exhausted _`man teaching at night is tiring` _she thought.

She flipped her phone open and checked her messages. One was from Ruka, _`it must be break time for the night class` _she wondered as she read the message.

**hi Ted. U settling in ok, how did the Night dance class go?:)**

Teddie smiled and texted back `_I'm settling in fine, class not bad , tiring though I'm going to sleep. goodnight`_

she started to doze off until her phone vibrated

**just make sure Aido doesn't kill u in ur sleep LOL. Night :);) **Teddie giggled and snuggled down on the couch not bothering to go up to her bed.

(1 hour later)The night class had finally come to an end and Kaname was tired. He walked in the door with the other Vampires following behind him not noticing the sleeping dancer on the couch "aw Kaname look at Teddie Chan, She's sound asleep" Takuma said smiling.

Kaname turned and let a small smile curl on his lips, Ted as Takuma said was sound asleep. _`must be exhausted from her dance classes` _he thought as he bent down to pick her up."err Kaname, I don't think you should do that, you know she's a light sleeper and you would wake her if you did that" Takuma explained. Instead of picking her up he pulled a blanket over her to keep her warm"I didn't plan to" he replied with a small smile, he motioned the other Vampires to be quiet and leave her in peace...although Aido had other ideas, he crept up beside the sleeping girl and squirted some sticky honey into her hand, he pulled a feather out and moved in to tickle her nose

"Aido..." Kaname's voice said from the stair case. Aido froze when he saw the pureblood looking at him darkly "err...um...Kaname sama"

A sticky hand suddenly collided with his face, Kaname smirked when he saw Teddie wide awake with a victorious look."Ha! even in my sleep I'm smarter than you" she laughed. The blond vampire growled at Teddie ready to grab her...but she beat him to it by smacking the rest on his hair "gah! not my beautiful hair!" he cried as he ran to the bathroom. Kaname chuckled as Teddie got up and stretched "he'll never learn will he?" she asked. Kaname shook his head "not really, come, you may stay in my room for now so that he won't attempt anything"

Teddie blushed "it's fine, I'll be fine in my own room" she shyly said. Kaname shook his head and led her upstairs "i insist, I'll take the couch"Teddie sighed, there was no use in arguing he had won the battle. As they entered his room Teddie climbed into the bed and got comfy "good night Kaname" she mumbledKaname smiled and lay on the couch "good night Teddie" `my sweet Teddie` he thought. he didn't know Teddie had read his mind, hearing that made her happy, a soft smile curled on her lips as she fell into a night of dreams.

(the next morning)

Kaname awoke, the sun was still up so it was to early for him. He glanced at the bed and found that Teddie was not there. He left the room and looked for her. She wasn't in the library, the kitchen or the living room. He heard some music playing softly enough so that the others wouldn't waken. He noticed it was coming from the empty hall area. He peaked through the door and saw Teddie dance to a Spanish ballet song **(Barbie of swan lake, Spanish dance i'm going to make a playlist on grooveshark**.**)**

It was the first time watching her dance, and he thought she was really good, she stood on her tip toes and spun gracefully. The music stopped as did she. "I know your there Kaname" she laughed. Kaname chuckled and stepped in the hall. "you caught me" he said. Teddie laughed and took in his appearance. He was wearing a loose white shirt with the first few buttons undone, black trousers and his hair was slightly messy. She giggled at him. "what?" he asked slyly as he moved closer. Teddie smoothed his hair down, it was so soft. "bed hair" she mumbled. Kaname chuckled "that's embarrassing" he said. Teddie moved away "yeah, well if my music's bothering you, I can turn it off…"

"it's fine, it's soothing. And no one else has woken, so your fine" he said. Teddie smiled "ok, thanks" she said. Kaname smiled back "by the way, who are you going to the ball with?" he asked. Teddie blushed and looked away "no one really, just with Dawn" she said.

The pureblood prince placed two fingers under her chin and got her to look at him "will you accompany me then?" he asked charmingly. Teddie blushed even more cherry red "u-um…ok I'd like that…but what about Dawn?"

"Takuma can accompany her, I can clearly see that he likes her." he said. Teddie laughed a bit

"yeah it's been obvious for a while…she'll like that, as long as HE asks her" she said

Kaname nodded and kissed her hand "I'll see that he does, I'll return to my bedroom now. Enjoy

your dancing" he said as he left the room. Teddie looked at her hand that he kissed `_does he really like me like that? But what about Yukki?` _she thought. She shrugged and played her ballet music once again and danced all day till twilight.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Well that should do for now. The next chappy could take a bit cause I need the 4th**** manga book to do it and the person borrowing it from the library hasn't returned it yet (AFTER A BLUDDY MONTH!) So plz bear with me. **

**Ok i'll be making the grooveshark playlist of all the songs on Teddie bear Picnic to make the story realistic. it shall be called sabertooth101 FF.N playlist**

**got it? ok ja ne for now**


	21. Chapter 15

**HELLO! That first year finally gave the book back so I'll use it to do a few chapters kk**

**Now moving on**

**Last time….**

_The pureblood prince placed two fingers under her chin and got her to look at him "will you accompany me then?" he asked charmingly. Teddie blushed even more cherry red._

_"u-um…ok I'd like that…but what about Dawn?"_

_"Takuma can accompany her, I can clearly see that he likes her." he said. Teddie laughed a bit_

_"yeah it's been obvious for a while…she'll like that, as long as HE asks her" she said_

_Kaname nodded and kissed her hand "I'll see that he does, I'll return to my bedroom now. Enjoy_

_your dancing" he said as he left the room. Teddie looked at her hand that he kissed `does he really like me like that? But what about Yukki?` she thought. She shrugged and played her ballet music once again and danced all day till twilight_.

**Enjoy!**

** 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0**

**(Dawn's pov)**

Day time classes were a pain, but I got through it. It was the ball tomorrow night and Takuma had asked me. ME! To accompany him. I sighed and stretched.

"Dawn Sensei?"

I turned to see Yori with a worried look on her face "I was wondering if Teddie was ok. I heard her screaming the other night before she was moved to the night class" she said

I grinned "she's fine. Don't you worry okay" I said. Yori smiled back and nodded.

"now we have work to do" said as I shooed her over to her group.

"ok guys." I said cheerfully. I presented them with some lists "here is the list of songs and names on who's dancing to what. Learn it" I said sternly. They all nodded and went back to practicing routines.

"hey don't go that way!" I heard a familiar voice cry out. Being me I went outside and spotted Takuma chasing the silver haired witch Maria/Shizuka. My class began to pour out the hall "girls! Get back in there!" I yelled. They ignored me completely, making me angry _`no one ignores me!`_

"girls! In the gym now!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. The girls screamed in fear and went in the hall. I smirked and dusted my hands off. I looked round to find that Takuma and Maria was gone _`phooey, and just when I wanted to ask him` _I sulked. But then an idea came to me "I'll just go straight to the dorms" I said happily as I skipped to the moon dorms…

** O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

(with Teddie)

"where have you been?" I asked Takuma. He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head "um…well, Maria wandered into the day class grounds" he said.

"giving you a hard time?"

"a little but it's fine" he said with a smile. I grinned "soooo Ruka said to me that you asked Dawn to the dance" I said slyly. Takuma blushed "well…uh…"

"relax Takuma. I promised I wouldn't say…but she likes you. As in like, like" I said.

Now he looked surprised, but in his mind… _`I knew it! I'm so glad, now I can confess!` _he thought happily. I smirked "somebody likes Dawn back" I sang. He blushed even redder "hey don't do that. You reading minds still scares me a bit" he said. I laughed and patted his shoulder "I mean it. Just tell her cause she'll be here in 3...2...1"

"helooooooo"

Takuma frantically fixed his hair and checked his breath while I slipped into my room. I listened at the door.

"Hello Dawn Chan" Takuma said cheerfully

"ah I was gonna ask you something when you were on the day class grounds. But you disappeared before I could" she said. I snickered at the thought of her pouting at that.

"well what is it?" he asked. I peaked through the door and saw that Dawn had started to become shy. "I was wondering…if…you could be my partner in this river dance I'm doing" she said with a red face.

Takuma sighed "well, I can't really…"

"please. I can teach you. It's not hard honest. And ill keep the girls under control with Teddie" she said sweetly with puppy dog eyes. Takuma laughed "alright. I can't resist those eyes. I'm off class until the ball tomorrow so I'll stop by tonight" he said. Dawn happily squealed and kissed him on the cheek. "thanks you're the best" she said as she ran out the door. He touched the cheek Dawn kissed. Not really what i expected from Dawnie but I snickered anyway.

" Takuma and Dawn, sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N…"

I didn't get to finish because Takuma had pounced on me and started to attack me with tickles. My weakness.

"hey ha ha stop it ha ha" I laughed.

"stop teasing me then. I like her, so what" he said childishly with a pout. I laughed and fished out male tap shoes. "nothing. Come on since we're wide awake, I'll teach you the basics" I said as I gave him the shoes…..

** 0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Night had fallen and it was time to teach the day class. Teddie tied her hair in a low ponytail and slipped on her shoes. She walked out her room and went to Kaname's door and knocked on it. He answered it with a smile

"I'm off Kaname" she said.

"be careful" he said sternly. Teddie rolled her eyes playfully "I know" she said. Kaname smiled again and shut the door. Teddie jogged down the stairs, but as she got to the last five steps, Maria strolled in, and the pain from before shot in Teddie's head again. She clutched her head and fell down the stairs. Maria ran over to her and got her on her back "My my, Teddie. You must be in a lot of pain" she said sweetly.

"go to hell bitch" She said in gasps. Maria frowned and dug her nails into Teddie's arms "you will not speak to you Master that way" she hissed.

"wh-what?" she shakingly asked.

"What happened?" came Ruka's voice. Maria put on her sweet innocent look. "she just fell down the last few steps" she said.

Teddie cried out in pain as another blast of pain went through her head. Ruka pushed Maria out of the way and tried to calm Teddie down. Rima, Akatsuki and Shiki came in with shocked looks "what's going on?" Akatsuki asked as he knelt beside Ruka

"I don't know" she said frantically. Akatsuki stood and went to get Kaname, until a vase flew right by him. "what the?"

"Aido! Get Kaname Sama. Hurry!" Akatsuki yelled. Aido came out his room and saw the commotion. Books, ornaments everything was flying everywhere. He rushed to Kaname's room and burst inside "Aido. What is the meaning of this" he asked sternly.

"It's Teddie. Something's wrong!" he yelled.

Kaname shot up and dashed out the door, narrowly dodging a book. He ran back in his room and grabbed the syringe that the chairman had given him. He saw Teddie thrashing around, screaming. Akatsuki held her, trying to calm her down. The pureblood rushed downstairs.

"hold her still" he ordered. Akatsuki held her waist, Ruka and Rima held and arm each, and Aido and Shiki held her legs. Kaname pierced the needle in her arm. Teddie soon stopped thrashing around, and fell limp against Akatsuki. They all sighed in relief as objects flew back into place. Although a book landed on Aido's head "oww! She did that on purpose!" he yelled, pointing to the sleeping girl. Kaname picked her up gently and glared at him "hush Aido. Where is Takuma?" he asked

"he's at the gym with Dawn." Shiki answered. Kaname sighed and shifted Teddie in his arms so she wouldn't fall. "Akatsuki, go to the chairman and tell him what happened" he ordered. Akatsuki nodded and left. Kaname walked up the stairs to his room and placed her on his bed. He sat in a chair next to it and stroked her hair.

Maria strolled in "how is she?" she asked sweetly. Kaname looked up into her eyes. "that body…that name" he started.

He stood and walked forward "at first I was puzzled at how to respond"

"really?" she said in a slight older voice

"yes. It was obvious. You just wanted to play around with us" he said darkly. Maria huffed and turned her back to him. "Me, Play a game? When did you grow up and start looking at things so conscientiously" she said. Kaname sat down and played with his chess pieces

"we're both purebloods" she said. Kaname frowned _`I thought so. She is the one causing Teddie pain` _he thought.

Maria smiled and left. Kaname turned his head to his sleeping princess _`I'll fix this Teddie, I promise`_

Teddie felt something cool on her hand making her stir. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw Kaname asleep in a chair next to the bed. His hand was curled in her own. She sat up on the bed_ `what happened?` _she wondered.

She decided to wake Kaname so she pocked him on the forehead and his eyes slowly opened. He smiled at the blue eyed girl "feeling ok?" he asked. Teddie nodded "I feel ok…what happened?" she asked. Kaname sighed "your powers got out of control again" he said. Teddie growled "what's wrong with me!" she growled. Kaname stroked her head "calm down Teddie." he whispered. Teddie breathed deeply and relaxed. She suddenly felt something wet on her cheek. She wiped the substance from her cheek and found that one stitch was open. The other three were just faint scars. Kaname dabbed a cloth on it "that stitch is being such a nuisance" he mumbled. He leaned forward slowly and gently kissed her cheek. Teddie blushed "K-Kaname"

"it's just a faint scar now" he said. Teddie glanced in the mirror. Sure enough the stitch was just a faint scar like the others. She smiled "thank you" she said. Kaname smiled "you've been sleeping since yesterday afternoon. you'd better get ready. The dance is in a few hours and you need to prepare for the performance" he said. Teddie grinned "right. I'll see you later" she said as she went out his room, grabbed her things and headed to Ruka's room.

(3 hours later)

The dance would begin in one hour so it gave Teddie enough time to get to the gym and do last minute practicing with the day class. She was in her river dance outfit. It was purple and shoulderlus , it reached just above her knees and she wore a black corset with purple ribbons, black tights and shoes. Her hair was curled and kept half up half down (courtesy of Ruka)

She snuck out the door and skipped along the path. Running right into Maria. She didn't feel any pain this time. She glared at the silver haired girl "what did you mean by master" she demanded. Maria smirked "you read the mind of a pureblood, being me so now you are under my control" she said. Teddie rose an eyebrow "hang on, I read Kaname's mind a few times. How come I'm not getting any pain from him?" she asked. Maria giggled "it's because of his feelings towards you. I don't care for you, which gives me the advantage to control you"

She waved her hand and Teddie felt a tinge of pain. "I'll let you enjoy the dance for a while though. Everyone deserves a little fun once in a while"

She released Teddie from her pain and disappeared. Teddie sighed _`I'm in A LOT of trouble right now`_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o**

**Yahoo and that's that chapter done, tune in for more folks**

**Don't forget to use the play list in this story folks in grooveshark. refer to the last chapter for the playlist name**


	22. Chapter 16

**Right guys the dances are in the next couple of chapters so it's up to you to make up the dances as you hear the song. Here's a couple of you tube videos to look up for river dancing and it's in order…**

**Irish Tap Dancing (Best show in 2007) Riverdance**

**Riverdance (Eurovision Song Contest 1994 Dublin) **_(note ignore the singing)_

**Songs Teddie will sing**

**Different summers**

**Been here all along**

**Normal dances. Can't back down, Monster high.**

**that's all and I shall add the songs to the play list to help you out or you can search Sabertooth mix on grooveshark and scrool down to find the song. Kk**

**On with the story…**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Teddie stared at the spot where Maria was. Confused by all that was going on. _`how can this theory be possible? I never added all this to my story`_ she thought. She headed to the gym, hearing all the chatter of her group. She walked in and saw they were all practicing the river dance Dawn and Takuma were doing. She spotted the very people practicing their steps. Dawns hair was straight and a black hair band was in place. She wore a black river dance dress with small silver beads lining in swirls. Takuma was in his white trousers, black dress shirt with a red rose in his pocket. They looked like a cute couple.

"you look very pretty Teddie Chan" came Yori's quiet voice. Teddie smiled at her friend. She was in a red dress with black tights and belt like all the other girls. All the boys had black trousers and shirts "thanks Yori Chan"

"Teddie!" Dawn yelled. Teddie skipped over to Dawn who had an excited look on her face

"I've just had a really good idea, I meant to tell you this earlier but…. why don't we sing some songs after the dances?" She asked. Teddie smiled "sounds good, does dad know?"

Dawn hugged the shorter girl "yes he does" she sang "here's what you'll sing"

She gave Teddie a slip of paper with a few songs. She nodded in agreement "you've got good taste"

"I know"

They hugged and went over some things with the group. They heard all the other students from behind the curtain. Most of the girls were already shaking "I'm so nervous" a girl said

"same"

"we're gonna mess up in front of idol and wild sempai!" another cried

It went on like that for five minutes until Teddie growled with annoyance and stood infront of everybody "everyone calm down" she said with a smile. "you've all worked really well and I believe in all of you" she said. She saw that everyone was relaxing and taking deep breaths.

"ok guys. The first dance is coming up. Get in position" Dawn whispered. They all scrambled to their spots. Teddie remained at the side of the stage since she wasn't in the first performance.

She gave a thumbs up to everyone as Kaien announced… "day and night class of Cross academy. I would like to present to you Dawn and Takuma and their group" he cheered. Applauses were heard as Takuma and Dawn walked on their sides of the stage. Dawn was on the right and Takuma was on the left. Teddie played the music and the dance had begun**….(Video 1)**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Takuma and Dawn bowed as did the rest of the class. They all went off to their own business to let the group take a break and dance with their beloved night class. Teddie saw Kaname dance with Yukki on the terrace. She found it quite sweet. She decided to begin her dance so she signaled Kaien to play the song. When the music started she began to skip her way through to the middle of the dance floor **(Video 2)**

**0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o00oo0**

Everyone cheered and Teddie bowed. Kaname stepped forward and took her hand. The waltz began and they danced gracefully. They stared in each others eyes as they danced. Kaname moved closer to her lips, realising what he was doing, she leaned forward too…

"Singing now is my lovely daughter Teddie Cross Kaien happily announced.

Both gave a look of annoyance. Teddie went up on stage and grabbed the microphone from Kaien "not a good time dad" she whispered to him. He went off stage giving her a sorry look. Teddie grinned at Kaname who gave her a smile.

Dawn popped up on stage and gave Teddie her black guitar "different summers" she whispered. Teddie nodded and played the strings.

**We're like a melody with no words Until we figure it out We sing La, la, la, la, la, la**

**I know it's simple, yeah But it's worked right up 'til now Cause, up 'til now, yeah**

**Every day's been like a dream world, oh, but now you're not just in my head oh, no **

**Will we remember different summers? It's like tossing your heart to see where it lands Heads is easy Tails is harder to plan If we're starting all over again and again and again **

**Oh, ****You know that I can't help but wonder What's gonna happen next.**

**I'm a little curious, oh yeah Every star that I stood under, When you were under it too Did you ever think about us? **

**I hope you did 'cause I can tell you That's something I'll never forget I won't forget**

**If we remember different summers It's like tossing your heart to see where it lands Heads is easy Tails is harder to plan If we're starting all over again**

**Only friends Just beginning But I hope that we find it again, So we can go from here ohhhhhh **

**Will we remember different summers? It's like tossing your heart to see where it lands Heads is easy Tails is harder to plan If we're starting all over again oh-oh Again and again and again and again **

**Again and again and again Will we remember different summers?**

She smiled as people clapped for her. She went off stage and went outside for some air. Tonight was going smoothly. Except one teeny tiny thing. Shizuka was calling her through her mind painfully. _`Kaname…`_ was all she thought as she snuck away before anyone saw her and went to the old moon dorm…

(with Kaname)

Where is she? First Yukki disappears and now Teddie is missing. Something is wrong. And then I realised she is behind it. I quickly made my way to the old moon dormitory and waited in an old room.

(Teddie)

She stood before Maria. Who had an evil look on her face plus Yukki wasn't here yet. "well Teddie. I'm glad you came" she said. She motioned her to come forward and she did. Maria gently caressed her cheek "sorry my dear. This is how it has to be, your just a tool…" she whispered in her ear.

All of a sudden Teddie felt pain in her head again, but it was worse than before. She clutched her head, feeling her power surge through her. But her own mind was going against her and trapping her. Her eyes glowed her deep purple colour as she fainted. Maria giggled and sat on the couch while Teddie lay motionless behind it as Yukki came in.

"so you've decided?" she asked the brunette. Yukki nodded "if you know how to save Zero"

She had a determined look on her face "I want to save him! This is the only way. I'll offer myself in return" she said.

Maria smirked "come here Yukki" she said as she held her hand out. Yukki obeyed and knelt before her "good girl…I knew you'd choose to sacrifice yourself" she said as she put Yukki's finger in her mouth and pricked it with her fang. As she tasted the blood Yukki gasped "what is it?" Maria asked

"what did you do to Teddie nee Chan!" Yukki demanded. Maria frowned and slammed Yukki against the chair. "forget about her. There's no point" she hissed. Yukki struggled against Maria's grasp "why did you hurt her! She didn't do anything!" she cried. Maria smirked. "True…but she can be of good use to me"

Teddie's body suddenly started to shake violently, like she was having a smirked knowing what was happening to her, whereas Yukki looked horrified.

Teddie gasped deeply when her eyes opened and shined purple as she floated up from the ground like a ghost. Yukki stumbled back as Teddie gave such an evil look. Maria stood beside her "she is a tool for a purebloods own need. I need her to kill anyone that gets in my way" she said as a masked man came in, carrying a beautiful woman.

"I finally have her. But I'll keep my promise and tell you how to save Zero"

The man placed the woman on the couch. Maria appeared next to her "this is my real body, she's only sleeping"

Yukki was horrified. But stood her ground, thinking of someway to save her foster sister.

"it's easy to save Zero"

She held the woman's hand and she woke up. Yukki gasped.

"all he has to do, is drink my blood" both said.

**Oh oh this is gonna be good ain't it? Tune in everyone XD**


	23. Chapter 17

**Nothing to do, nothing to say. Board beyond consciousness XD **

**Me wee saying fur the day folks :)**

**Songs in this chapter= Monster high and Been here all along**

**On with the story…**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"drink your blood?" Yukki said as she moved away from Maria's sleeping body. Shizuka chuckled "yes…the blood of his master Shizuka Hio. Then he cannot fall to level E" she said. She looked at the masked man "Ichiru put Maria's body on the bed" she ordered. The man now known as Ichiru picked up Maria's body and left without a word.

"now for your promise. I am being hunted and I need more power"

She sat infront of Yukki "I must have your innocent blood, I would have taken Teddie's…but her blood it too precious to be taken unless she marries a male pureblood she loves"

Yukki glanced at Teddie, who was still in a trance. She glared at Shizuka " I'll give you my blood, if you leave Teddie in peace" she said. Shizuka chuckled

"So be it" she whispered as she leaned into bite her "you do understand? what it means for a purebloods fangs to pierce you?" she asked. Yukki could only nod.

Zero suddenly barged in "Shizuka! Let Yukki go!" he yelled as he pointed his bloody rose towards her. Yukki unleashed the artimis and stood in front of Shizuka "Pleas Zero. Stay back!" she cried.

Zero growled, keeping his gun pointed to Shizuka "move it Yukki! Why would you…

"She's the only one who can save you Zero!" she yelled. Zero's eyes widened "you think she…can "save" me?"

Yukki kept her guard up "Yes…and she'll release Teddie nee Chan" she said with a few tears springing from her eyes. Zero growled "where is she?" he demanded

Shizuka chuckled "behind you"

Zero turned, narrowly dodging a punch. He looked into the glowing purple eyes of Teddie as she attacked him. He staggered back as she punched him in the stomach

"Teddie. Enough" Shizuka ordered. Teddie stopped and floated back away from him.

"Zero. Listen to me. You can only drink this woman's blood to stop yourself from falling to Level E" Yukki explained. She glanced at Teddie "and if I give her my blood, she'll release Teddie from her spell, and also to be like you."

She felt more tears roll down her face "I'm scared…but I'll be fine. And that way I'll be able to save you" Zero made a move forward but Yukki stopped him "stay back Zero!"

He grabbed her wrist "why are you trying to stop me! She should…" He saw the look in her eyes. She WAS trying to save him from being a killer "Yukki" he whispered.

"it seems that this girls has tamed you" Shizuka whispered. She looked at Zero and he couldn't move all of a sudden.

"you now can't help but obey me Zero" she said slyly. Zero's eyes went blank as his grip tightened on Yukki.

_`ZERO DON'T!` _A voice in his head cried. It was Teddie, her mind wasn't fully closed up after all. Zero snapped out of it after hearing her and let go of Yukki and grabbed Shizuka's throat. He shot her

"Zero stop!" Yukki cried as he held onto his arm. Shizuka laughed and jumped to the other side of the room with Teddie floating by her. "that gun is not enough to kill me" she said evilly.

Zero was about to shoot her again, until a katana went through his arm. The masked man Ichiru walked in chuckling "keep out of this" Shizuka hissed.

"no Shizuka sama." he said as he removed his mask. Zero growled "Ichiru"

"so my big brother remembers me" he said with surprise. "And Shizuka sama I will not let you die" he said as he stood infront of her.

Shizuka smirked and turned to leave "Don't worry, I have no intension of dying here…Zero and I have unfinished business" she said as she gently took Teddie's hand and led her through the door. Zero ran forward until his brother stopped him "Shizuka! Release Teddie!" he yelled

"it hurts that you ignore me Zero." Ichiru said mockingly. Zero could only glare at him and prayed that his sister like friend would make it.

**O0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Shizuka limped her way into another room, still keeping a hold of Teddie's hand "I can rest here until Ichiru deals with Zero. You will keep me company and protect me" she said. Teddie limply nodded.

"your bleeding badly Shizuka" a man said. Shizuka turned to find Kaname leaning against the window with a glare on his face. When he saw Teddie in the state she was in, his blood boiled. He wanted to kill Shizuka for bringing so much pain to her.

_`K-Kaname. Help me` _he heard Teddie's voice whisper. Shizuka must have heard it to because she smirked. "Hm it seems she's not fully lost her mind. No matter, she still can't get out" she said slyly. Kaname was getting more angry by the minute.

"so why did you come to this academy?" Shizuka suddenly asked. Kaname walked forward "to repay a debt. It's also the perfect place to assemble all my pieces"

He came up to Shizuka but Teddie's body suddenly moved infront of Shizuka protecting her. Kaname sighed "we probably have the same objective in mind" he said. Having no choice he pushed Teddie into the wall, distracting her from her order to protect Shizuka.

He wrapped an arm around Shizuka "Shizuka" he whispered in her ear. He drove his hand through her chest earning a gasp from her. He heard a whine and saw Teddie clutch her head, and her eyes had turned back to normal. She stood up slowly and held onto the bed post for support.

"I'm just like you. Ill do anything…for the sake of the one I love" he said.

"humph. It seems you were one step ahead of me. Killing me results in saving the mind of Teddie" she whispered. Kaname laid her down on the floor. "indeed. I could not let you treat her like a tool for the rest of her life." he said. He looked at Teddie "she's not a tool or a dark hearted killer. She is a person, kind and loving." he smiled at Teddie who smiled back. "and I will do anything to keep her safe"

Shizuka smiled weakly "I see. You are like me. The human I fell in love with was my whole world and I was his. You have a good heart to never give her pain" she whispered. She turned her head to Teddie and smiled weakly as she lay dieing. Kaname rose, and turned to Teddie. She ran forward and hugged him, and he hugged her back tightly. "I'm glad your alright" he whispered into her hair. She looked into his eyes "thank you Kaname" she whispered back. He leaned down and kissed her deeply. She was surprised at first, but she melted into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. Shizuka watched with a smile _`Love conquers all` _she thought.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Kaname and Teddie walked together back to the ball, acting as if nothing had happened. Yukki and Zero was with them. Shizuka had died so Teddie was safe. She had blood on her outfit so she was going to have to give a really good explanation when she got to the hall.

Dawn tackled Teddie in a hug "there you are! Come on it's time for Monster High!" she said as she tugged her hand _`fake blood. Good excuse`_.

Teddie followed, but Kaname gave her a peck on the cheek. "good luck" he whispered. Teddie smiled and kissed him back as Dawn pulled her back stage. She did Teddies make up to make her look like a Zombie. She remembered that she had done this dance with Luke on Takuma's birthday. Now it was time to do it again. She went on stage with the other students who were dressed as vampires, mummies, ghouls ex.

She glanced at Yukki and Zero who were holding hands, and Kaname was smiling at her. She had really changed a lot of the story. Now she had the man of her dreams and the home of her dreams. She grabbed the microphone and began to sing…

***Teddie***

**(giggles, ooh you give me the chills)**

**Walking down a darkened hallway (ooh)**

**Everybody turns to look at you.**

**It's not because you're different, it's just because your so scary cool**

**A sinister style mystery with a smile you're drop dead gorgeous**

**(drop dead gorgeous)**

**This school gives me the creeps**

**But when I'm with ma peeps you can't ignore us. This is where the cool kids rule.**

**Monster monster highMonster highMonster, monster highCome and don't be shyMonster high, the party never die**

**Monster monster highMonster highMonster, monster highFreaky shakin' flyMonster highWe're student bodies high**

**(Day class boy) Ay Frankie's got me fallin apart**

**Draculaura's stealin ma heart**

**Clawdeen wolf you make me howl at the moon (arwoo ow)**

**Lagoona you're the finest fish in this lagoon**

**Cleo de nile you're so be gile even though you act so vile**

**And duece has so much style**

**These are ma boo's skeleton crew. A little strange but so are you, don't you wanna be a monster to (OW)**

***Teddie* Oh freaky just got fabulous, everybody want's a piece of you**

**Smile let's be realistic, Most characteristic most hip and horrific **

**A sinister style mystery with a smile you're drop dead gorgeous**

**(drop dead gorgeous)**

**This school gives me the creeps**

**But when I'm with ma peeps you can't ignore us. This is where the cool kids rule.**

**Monster monster highMonster highMonster, monster highCome and don't be shyMonster high, the party never die**

**Monster monster highMonster highMonster, monster highFreaky shakin' flyMonster highWe're student bodies high**

***Her and Dawn***

**M-O-N-S-T-E-R**

**Monsters monsters so bizarre **

**M-O-N-S-T-E-R**

**Monsters monsters yes we are**

**Monster monster highMonster highMonster, monster highCome and don't be shyMonster high, the party never die**

**Monster monster highMonster highMonster, monster highFreaky shakin' flyMonster highWe're student bodies high**

**We've got spirits yes we do, we've got spirits how bout you**

**We've got spirits yes we do, we've got spirits how bout you**

**Knock em dead**

Teddie giggled as she saw everyone cheer and howl like wolves. She ran back stage to clean up as Dawn announced the finale of the night "ooooh scary huh guys? Ok now I'm afraid that's the night ended" she said with a pout. Everyone booed and went awww. Dawn laughed "ok ok hey listen!"

Everyone went silent "thank you. Now Teddie lost her parents in a car crash when she was eleven and she is going to sing this song in honour of them. So without further ado I like to welcome back on the stage, my Bff Teddie Greenly/Cross" she yelled. Teddie came back up on the stage wearing a long purple skirt, a white puffy short sleeved shirt and she wore around her neck, the necklace Kaname gave her for her birthday. She stood up to the microphone and smiled "Thanks everyone. I'd like to say good job to the group who me and Dawn chose to dance tonight so give it up for them" Cheers erupted for the blushing dance group.

"also, this song I'm going to sing is not just in honour of my own parents. But to anyone out there who have lost their parents, or their divorced or over seas"

Sad looks came upon some students so Teddie knew they had parents like that. She smiled "hope you like it"

She smiled at Dawn, who played the guitar.

_Mmmmmmm Yeah Sunrise and I lifted my head. __Then I smiled at your picture. Sitting next to my bed Sunset and your feeling okay Cuz you smile at the letter That I sent you today And I, Can't wait till I see you again And we both say remember when The band played on the 4th of July And you hold me on your shoulders way up high_

_Your still there for me Wherever there might be And if an ocean lies between us, I'll send a message across the sea But you can sleep tonight Knowing it's all rightI believe that you will listen to my song Your with me You've been here all along You've been here all along _

_Back then you walked me to school Told me to be careful And to follow the rules Fast forward and you taught me to drive, You gave me the keys And we went for a ride And I, can't wait till I see you again And we both day remember when I'm holding on to moments like that And I know that your coming back _

_Your still there for me Wherever there might be And if an ocean lies between us, I'll send a message across the sea But you can sleep tonight Knowing it's all right I believe that you will listen to my song Your with me You've been here all along_

_All along the way I keep you in my heart And in my breath You'll always be the one who cares the most Counting down the days I see you running up Then I say I miss you I miss you _

_Your still there for me Wherever there might be And if an ocean lies between us I'll send a message across the sea But you can sleep tonight Knowing it's alright I believe that you will listen to my song Your still there for me Whatever there might be And if an ocean lies between us I'll send a message across the sea But you can sleep tonight Knowing it's alright I believe that you will listen to my song Your with me Cuz your with me You've been here all along (x2)_

_Yeah_

The hall erupted in cheers and whistles, some people even had tears in their eyes. Kaien came up and hugged his daughter lightly "well everyone that wraps it up for the night. Everyone back to your dorms" he said as he and Teddie came off the stage. The hall began to get empty, since all the students were tired. Kaname stayed behind for Teddie. When she emerged from the crowd, he slipped his hand into hers and both walked back to the moon dorm. The moon itself shone brightly for them. When they reached the dorms they changed into their sleep wear.

"sleep with me tonight" Kaname whispered. Teddie nodded and went into his room with him. She crawled into his bed as did he. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead "I love you" he whispered in her hair. She kissed him on the lips.

"I love you too"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Finally! Got them together. I watched the new Hannah Montana episode with that song and I nearly cried so I wanted to use it because it reminds Teddie of her parents. I don't own this wonderful song. Hannah Montana /Miley Cyrus does ****J**


	24. Chapter 18

**In America**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Teddie stood silently in front of two black graves with gold rose carvings. She was really speechless. It had her parents exact names, birth, death. It was really as if she was born in America in the VK world. She brushed some leaves away from the bottom of her mothers grave.

_`I love you forever and always_` it read. She then looked at her dads…

_`you'll be in my heart forever`_

She had asked for those very words to be written on their graves back in her world. She knelt down and placed a white rose against her mum's grave and a red one against her Dad's. She stood up and smiled, feeling the wind blowing through her red hair. A tear escaped her eye as she walked away from the graves.

Her best friend Dawn stood at the gates waiting for her. Dawn came up to Teddie and placed her arm around her shoulder "come on Ted Chan. Let's go for some cookie dough…my treat" she said. Teddie pulled a smile and walked with her through the busy streets of New York. She and Dawn were in America as you could tell because there was a short holiday in Japan and Kaien had arranged for them to visit their homeland. Kaname wasn't very sure at first but Teddie convinced him that it would be fine.

They arrived at the ice cream café. They ordered a bowl of Cookie dough each and dug in. "hey Ted. Missing Kaname? Dawn asked teasingly. Teddie flicked a bit of her treat on her nose "shut up" she laughed.

"and yes. I do a bit" she said. Dawn licked the dough off her face "yeah I miss Takuma" she said with a sigh. Teddie frowned "has he asked you to be his girlfriend yet?" she asked. Dawn shook her head "no…I hope he will soon" she said. Teddie grinned evilly. A plan already forming in her head. "what's with that look?" Dawn asked suspiciously. Teddie immediately switched back to innocent face "nothing" she said as she ate her cookie dough.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

(Moon dorms Japan)

Kaname and the nobles sat in the sitting room of the dorm. They had recently returned from their families and were starting class the next night. Teddie and Dawn still had another few days until they came home.

Ruka sighed and snuggled up next to Akatsuki (yes they r together)

"it's pretty dull here without Teddie Chan" she said.

Kaname smiled and thought of his girlfriend. They had been together for a few weeks after the ball incident. Sure he planned on Yuki, but she loved Zero and he didn't want to upset her. When he first saw Teddie he was so drawn to her. He was glad he chose her.

Everyone sighed and retired to bed. Kaname sat in his room at his desk, thinking about Yuki for now. She should be having memories of her past by now. He was wondering if he should make her a vampire…but there was a problem Zero and Teddie. Zero would get upset and kill him and he may hurt Teddie because she'll think he has chosen Yuki.

His mobile vibrated. He held it up to see who was calling him. A grinning Teddie appeared on the screen. He smiled and answered it "hello Teddie"

_**`hi Kaname kun`**_

He chuckled, he liked it when she uses kun instead of Sama. "how's America?" he asked

He heard Teddie sigh _**`I'm having fun. Yet I'm depressed…I went to my parents grave earlier today`**_

He sighed "Teddie it's alright. You know they are watching you from above. So don't get sad all the time about it" he told her.

_**`I guess your right. Thanks…I wish you could have come, you would love America in the fall. the tree's in central park are beautiful`**_

"we'll go another time then. Just you and me" he said. He heard Teddie giggle_**`that would be great…uh can you do me a favour`**_

He rose an eyebrow "what is it?" he asked

_**`get Takuma on the phone. I would like a word with him` **_she said in a dark voice.

Kaname didn't want to admit it, but sometimes she scared him with that voice "is he in trouble?"

_**`Oh yeah`**_

Kaname chuckled and called his friend. Takuma's blonde head popped through the door. "yes Kaname?" he asked with his bright smile

Kaname held his phone out "Teddie would like to speak to you…and judging from her tone of voice, your in trouble" he said smirking. Takuma gulped and took the phone. "he-hello"

_**`we gotta talk`**_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"I don't think…but Ted…I…" Takuma sighed "Alright I'll do it…three days huh?…that means I have enough time" he said. Kaname observed from his seat. When Takuma answered the phone earlier he had cringed when he heard Teddie's angry yells, he was just glad it wasn't him that was in trouble.

Takuma handed the phone back to Kaname and left.

"do I want to know?" he asked

_**`not really…I need to go Kaname kun`**_

"alright. I love you" he said charmingly. Teddie giggled _**`love you to, bye`**_

He said bye and the phone cut off. The sun was high up so he decided to get some sleep. He slipped into his bed, smelling Teddie's vanilla scent which got him right to sleep

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

(A few days later)

When the girls arrived back to cross academy, they were greeted by Yuki and her boyfriend Zero. The two BFF'S had chipped in together to get Yuki an expensive music box and Zero a new gun holder. They were quite pleased with their American presents.

Dawn went back to the sun dorms with the couple and Teddie walked back to the moon dorms. It was the middle of the day and all her vampire friends would obviously be asleep. She creped silently into the building and carefully shut the door. She was very tired and wanted to just sleep.

She went upstairs and stopped at Kaname's door. She and Kaname mostly share his room at times. She wanted to place his present in his room and get to bed. She opened the door quietly and made her way over to the big desk in the room. She turned and smiled as she spied the sleeping pureblood Kaname. She walked over to his bed. His arm was over his eyes and the other was resting on his stomach. She leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead, until she was pulled on top of him. She squeaked in fright and glared at the now smirking pureblood.

"you sneak" she whispered with a pout. Kaname chuckled and kissed her lips. "I know…I missed you" he said. She smiled and kissed his nose "same"

Kaname once again claimed her lips more passionately. She rolled off him to the other side of the bed still kissing him with her arms wrapped round his neck. She then remembered the present. She broke the kiss and reached for her bag on the floor. She got up and handed him a round package. He rose an eyebrow but opened the package. He smiled softly. He held a snow globe with a statue of the big apple inside it. He shook it and snow drifted around the statue. He had never seen New York, but this gift was enough. Teddie snuggled up to Kaname and watched the falling snow flakes in the globe "I love it. Thank you" he said, he kissed her forehead. She smiled "thought you would."

Kaname pulled the covers over both of them and cradled her in his arms "I can just skip class tonight" he said.

He saw that Teddie had already drifted off to sleep. He smiled and slept as well. Knowing his important girl is with him.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

(Dawn pov)

I waited by the fountain as it said in the note I found in my room earlier. I don't know what was going on but I had a feeling that Ted was behind it.

"Hello Dawn Chan" a chirpy voice said. I spun round and found Takuma standing behind be with a bouquet of red roses. He blushed as I took them gently "welcome home" he mumbled shyly. I smiled and smelled the roses. He took my hand "um…Dawn, I want to ask you something"

"yes?" I asked. He took a deep breath and pulled me into a kiss. I squeaked in fright, but relaxed and kissed him back. He broke the kiss and leaned his forehead on mine "will you be my girlfriend?" he asked. I nodded happily and kissed him. He wrapped his arms round my waist and I wrapped mine round his neck, The roses lay forgotton on the ground as we kissed passionetly. i definetly need to thank Teddie for this later

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Ok guys Guilty has begun so I'm sorry if I get you mixed up with some stuff. Guilty's going to be a wee bit different. Just to give you a heads up. Here's the pairings in the rest of the story so you won't get confused**

**KanamexTeddie**

**TakumaxDawn**

**AkatsukixRuka**

**ZeroxYuki**

**tune in :)**


	25. Chapter 19

**The past**

**0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o**

The next night Teddie was in the dance hall as usual. Dancing to her hearts content. Dawn arrived with a bright smile on her face. Teddie stopped dancing and smiled back "Teddie you are the most wonderful friend in the world" she squealed as she crushed the red head in a death grip.

"chocking, not breathing" Teddie gasped out. Dawn let go and smiled sheepishly. Teddie smirked "I'm guessing he confessed?"

Dawn nodded and did a happy jump. Teddie rolled her eyes and smiled "like I said before. For a seventeen year old, you act like a five year old"

Dawn folded her arms and pouted "don't care. Takuma said he loves that about me" she said childishly.

Teddie shook her head and smiled. "come on. I need some air" she said. Dawn followed her "we may run into Yuki and Zero while we're at it" Dawn said. Teddie suddenly turned "which reminds me. How the heck did you get them together. I never thought that would happen" she asked, laughing along with it.

Dawn smiled goofily "I have my ways. And it's sweet, no fights" she said as she skipped down the path. Teddie ran after her "yeah true. But there's a problem. Now that me and Kaname are together, and Yuki and Zero are together. We don't know what's going to happen from now on" she pointed out. Dawn froze and gulped "oh yeah good point. What are we gonna do?" she asked.

Teddie shrugged "I guess we just help whenever needed" she said with a small smile. Truth was she was a little scared about what may happen now. She was thinking Kaname might still bite Yuki soon. She sighed and decided to just wait.

"hey Ted, you hear that?" Dawn asked. Teddie listened in and heard voices "it's coming from over the wall" she whispered.

"how do we get up there?" Dawn asked. Teddie thought for a moment, not noticing her self get lighter "uh Teddie…" Dawn said shakingly.

"what?" Teddie asked. Then she noticed. She was levitating a bit off the ground "holy cheese and crackers!" she yell whispered. Dawn was now smiling "that's one way to get up. I'll go up the tree. See if you can fly up higher" she said as she ran over to the tree. Teddie sighed and thought up. She started floating up to the top of the wall. She spotted Yuki and Zero and a guy she didn't recognise.

"Holy cheese biscuits" Dawn whispered making Teddie jump.

"he's the guy that tries to arrest Zero for killing Shizuka even though he didn't do it" she whispered to her friend. Teddie gently landed on the top of the wall, and sat down.

"we'll cut in if it gets out of hand" she said.

In five minutes more vampires showed up and surrounded Zero and Yuki. "Teddie" Dawn said

"on it" She said as her eyes glowed purple. One of the Vampires lifted from the ground and screamed which alarmed the others. Teddie waved her hand and the floating vampire shot up in front of her. Teddie looked at him with a blunt look "if I were you. I'd take your little vampire friends and yourself away from here before I invade your heads" she said darkly. She dropped the vampire to the ground. He scrambled up to his feet and shook his fist at me "hey you little punk! You better watch it next time!" he threatened

_`hm? He doesn't know how important Teddie is` _Zero thought. The leading vampire bonked the threatening one on the head "you baka! She's a telekinetic human! Do you not realise how important and rare they are!"

"now that I can agree with" Aido's voice came. The night class had arrived.

Teddie and Dawn pretty much ignored the conversation until Kaname ordered them to leave. When they didn't budge one growl plus glare from Dawn sent them running.

"nice one Dawn" Ruka praised. Dawn made the peace sign and grinned.

"how'd you two get up there?" Yuki asked. Dawn climbed down another tree that was there "I climbed" she said. Teddie carefully slid off the ledge and floated in the air. "she flew" Dawn continued.

"yeah and I can't get down. can someone give me a hand" Teddie said sheepishly. Akatsuki, being the tallest from the group, hopped up and grabbed her ankle and brought her down.

"seems you have a new power to learn" Kaname said with a smile.

"no duh" Dawn said.

**0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

The next night the night class was off classes so they all sat in the lounge together either reading or talking. Teddie was next to Ruka reading the chronicles of Narnia prince Caspian.

Kaname joined the gang and sat in the love seat. He noticed Teddie was starting to float again but Akatsuki placed a hand on her head and pushed her back down. She was getting the hang of it after the previous night. But when she's in full concentration that's when she levitates so she had to be careful.

Teddie closed her book and got up off the couch "I'm going to bed guys" she said. They all bid goodnight as she went upstairs.. She changed into a purple tank top and black baggy trousers. She climbed into bed and drifted off to sleep.

_(dream Ted pov)_

_Huh? Where am I? it's so dark._

_I looked around me and saw nothing but darkness. I ran forward as fast as I could. But I was getting no where. Until I saw a light. I ran towards it and it brightened, blinding me._

_It all cleared and I found that I was…in the hospital? Wait in My world!_

_No I couldn't be back could I? but I was told I couldn't go back_

"_where's my mom and dad?" a little girl asked. I turned and gasped. The little girl…was me, when I was eleven years old. A black haired doctor knelt in front of young me._

"_I'm afraid they didn't make it sweetheart. Your mom and dad are in heaven" he whispered sadly. Younger me broke down into tears as did I. This was the day when I found out about my parents death after the crash we were in. I was the only one who survived. I shook my head "no! no! I don't want to see this again" I whispered_

_The scene suddenly changed from hospital into a car on a rainy day. I saw younger me beside me. And my parents in the front, laughing and having fun. I smiled at the sight. Younger me was singing camp rock as was my mother. I inherited her hair and her singing and dancing talents and I got my dad's eyes and his personality. I loved them so much._

_The car suddenly swerved out of control and mom, dad and younger me screamed. We were heading towards another car. I shut my eyes tight and screamed…_

(Kaname Pov)

I bolted up from bed as I heard screaming. It was Teddie. I ran out of the room and into hers and saw her thrashing around. Objects were yet again floating around the room. I shook her shoulders "Teddie! Wake up!" I yelled. Her eyes shot open, and tears were flowing down her cheeks. She gripped onto my shirt crying her eyes out. I held her close and stroked her hair "shhh it's ok Teddie. I'm here" I whispered.

She eventually calmed down until she was hiccupping, everything that was floating went back to their places.

"Kaname Sama?" Ruka asked. I turned and saw everyone at the door "just a nightmare. Go back to bed" I said as I picked her up. They all nodded and went back to their rooms. I carried Teddie into my room and placed her on my bed. I climbed in beside her and held her close.

"it's alright Teddie. I'm here" I whispered and kissed her head. She snuggled closer to me and I held her tighter. What ever nightmare she had really spooked her. She lay in my arms peacefully for the rest of the night.

**0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0**

**Poor Teddie. That's what happened when she was eleven. Tune in**


	26. Christmas

**Christmas cheer**

**0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o**

The smell of freshly baked cookies drifted into the air. Teddie made her way to the chairman's kitchen and found him making Christmas cookies with Yukki. Yukki spotted her "hi Teddie. What brings you here?" she asked

Teddie grinned "I was taking a walk while everyone was asleep and I smelt the cookies" she said. Kaien laughed and handed her one. She ate it happily and helped them put frosting on the rest. Once they were done Teddie grabbed some sugar cubes and three extra cookies making Yukki curious "who are those for?" she asked pointing to the sugar cubes. Teddie smiled and put a finger to her lips "for Lilly Chan" she said as she went out the door. 

**0o0o0o0o0o00o0o**

There was very little snow so thankfully Teddie didn't have to wade through it. She ran to the stable in the field and went inside feeling some warmth from a small fire that the stableman had made. The stableman's name was Tamaki. He was a very sweet man who let Teddie take care of Lilly with him and Zero.

Tamaki smiled at her as she handed him the cookies "ohhh they smell good Teddie. Thank you" He said. Teddie grinned and skipped over to Lilly. The horse nuzzled her nose into Teddie's neck as a greeting

"hiya Lilly" she said

_`hello Teddie` _she replied in her mind

Teddie gave her the sugar cubes and rubbed her nose. She had her guitar with her. She felt like singing something Christmassy so she played winter wonderland and sang to it. Lilly loved to hear the teenager sing. It made her feel happy and loved.

Teddie spent the whole day with Lilly. Zero even came by and stayed to listen to her guitar playing.

The night had fallen and Teddie had drifted off to sleep with Lilly lying next to her. Her jacket was over her keeping her warm. Tamaki gently shook the girls shoulder and woke her up. Teddie thanked him and headed off back to the dorms. She found that everyone was at class so she went into her and Kaname's room and changed into some sleep wear and snuggled up into bed…

**O0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

(3am)

"finally! No more studying for three whole weeks!" Aido cried as he collapsed on the couch. Kaname shook his head and made his way upstairs. As usual he found his girl lying asleep on their bed. He took off his blazer and tie and loosened the first few buttons. He kicked off his shoes and lay next to Teddie. She was whimpering in her sleep again meaning the nightmares were back. He held her close. In a few days it would just be him and her. They were both going to New York together as he promised for Christmas vacation.

Teddie whimpered more and it soon turned to tears in her eyes. He kissed the top of her head and rocked her back and fourth a bit, whispering comporting words to her. She calmed down and slept peacefully as did he.

**0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

(a few days later)

Kaname sighed in relaxation. He and Teddie were on the plane to New York in the 1st class cabin. He was very excited on the inside. He held Teddie's hand and looked into her blue eyes "I know you'll love America. Especially the theatres" she said.

_`attention passengers fasten your seatbelts we will be landing in New York in ten minutes`_

Kaname and Teddie fastened their seatbelts and sat peacefully till they landed.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"wow! What white blanket!" Teddie cried excitingly. New York was completely covered in snow. Kaname smiled and picked up their two suitcases. Teddie put her fingers to her mouth and whistled loudly "TAXI!" She yelled. A yellow cab stopped beside them and they climbed in and snuggled up to keep warm "where to love birds?" The driver asked.

"Plasma Hotel driver" Kaname answered.

**0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

The hotel room was magnificent. (like the one in home alone 2)

Teddie and Kaname set their bags on the floor and lay on the bed together and gave a relaxing sigh "what a flight" Teddie said. Kaname nodded in agreement. Teddie got up "if you'll excuse me I need a shower" she said. She kissed him on the cheek and went in the bathroom.

Kaname took one in the other bathroom and checked the time. It was five so he decided to take Teddie out to dinner.

(Later)

The two lovers sat in quite a posh restaurant. Teddie was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, a nice top and her hair was curled and put half up half down. She was a bit out of place and felt uneasy about it.

Kaname noticed this "are you alright?" he asked. Teddie blushed "well…not that I don't appreciate this. But um it's…"

"Not really your style" Kaname finished. Teddie hung her head down and mumbled a yes. Kaname chuckled and put down his menu "to tell you the truth, me neither" he admitted

Teddie looked up at him "is that so?" she asked slyly. He nodded "sometime I would like to try New York food instead of" he looked at the menu " Cooked snails" he said. Teddie made a grossed out face, she grabbed her coat "come on. I know where we can go" she said as she stood up. Kaname pulled on his coat and linked his arm with hers. They went out into the colourful streets of New York and walked up the snow filled sidewalk.

Delicious smells filled Kaname's nose and Teddie's. The stopped in front of a Pizza parlour and went in. They shared a normal cheese Pizza and chatted the night away.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The couple returned to the hotel after a great night in the town. They even got a few Christmas presents.

While Teddie wasn't looking Kaname slipped a small bit of mistletoe at the head of the bed. When they were both in their sleep wear they hopped into the king size bed. Teddie noticed the small plant at the head of the bed "how did?…"

She saw Kaname smirk, she rolled her eyes "you sly vampire" she said as she kissed his lips. The kiss soon became more passionate. They kissed to their hearts content as the snow drifted down from the sky outside.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o**

**(Christmas eve)**

The couple were still in New York. They were supposed to leave four days before Christmas but the flight was cancelled and wouldn't leave until after Christmas so they had another few days to themselves.

It was night fall so they were snuggled up together with some hot coco. Teddie thought it would be funny to put cream on his nose so she did. Kaname gave her a playful glare and put some on her nose.

She huffed and turned away from him. Kaname chuckled and licked the cream off her nose. She turned and did the same to him. They both laughed softly and stared into the fire and talked.

Kaname handed her a small box "merry Christmas Teddie" he said. Teddie gave him a funny look "it's a little early isn't it?" she asked. Kaname chuckled "I know but I wanted to give it to you now" he said. She shrugged and opened the box, she gasped silently.

"Kaname. It's beautiful" she said as he took the ring from the box and slipped it on her finger. It was a amethyst stone with small diamonds on a silver band. She handed him a box. He opened it and smiled at the gift. "cute" he said as he held up a black sweater with a Santa clause on it. Teddie giggled "I thought it would look good on you" she said. Kaname slipped it on "it's very cosy" he said. He wrapped his arm around his girlfriend and nuzzled her neck. Teddie reached over and flicked on the radio. They sat and listened to the Christmas carols. One got her attention so she sang along to it.

**Distant stars, at home up in the heavens. Wonder what they see, are they watching me?**

**Christmas Star, you spin your strands of silver. What a sight to see, are you there to guide me?**

**(chorus)**

**Star light, shine bright, see me through the dark night.**

** Light mine, half way;**

**Guide me home for Christmas day**

**Midnight stars, they sail the sky in silence, Hearing all they see, are they hearing me?**

**Christmas Star, you watch the world so wisely ;At my journey's end, will you be my true friend?**

**(chorus) **

**Star light, shine bright see me through the dark night, **

**Light mine, half way;**

**Guide me home for Christmas day**

**Christmas Star light, See me on my way **

**Light mine, half way;**

** Guide me home for Christmas Day.**

The fire died down and all you could see in the christmasy scene was the glow of the dying fire, the music playing and the two lovers fast asleep on the couch in eachothers arms.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Merry Christmas from Card Captor Fiona XD**


	27. Chapter 20

**He's here.**

**0o0o0o0000o0o0o0o**

Teddie sighed. Rima was helping her practise with her telekinesis, all she had to do was make a big glass filled with water float from her to Akatsuki. So far it wasn't going so good.

"try again Ted" Rima urged. Teddie focused her mind to the glass of water in front of her. Her eyes glowed her purple colour. The glass floated up slowly without spilling the water. She didn't realise Aido was coming up behind her "BOO!"

Teddie screamed and dropped the glass on Ruka by accident "Teddie!" she cried. The poor girl was soaked to the bone.

"sorry Ruka Chan. He snuck up on me!" Teddie said as she made a grab for the blond headed vampire but he was to quick "na na na na na can't get me!" he jeered. He ran to his room with Teddie coming after him. He jumped in his room and locked the door. "dam it!" Teddie cursed. If only she could unlock door with her mind but alas she couldn't. but her mind was set on revenge. A devious look spread across her face, all she would need is super sticky glue and a pair of very embarrassing fuzzy slippers…

(with Dawn)

I grinned when I saw Takuma come out of his Limo along with Shiki. I ran up to my boyfriend and hugged him "welcome home" I said. Takuma lightly kissed me and pulled back "yeah…it's good to see you" he said uneasily. I looked at him funny. Takuma are you okay? You seem nervous"

Takuma laughed and kissed my head "me? Nervous? About what Dawn Hime? I'm fine don't worry" he said reassuringly

_`fine my ass. What's up with him?` _I thought

I shook it off and went to greet Shiki. But I stopped in my tracks when I saw his eyes. One was red and the other was blue. There's something familiar about those eyes "err hi Shiki. How was you visit to you mom's?" I asked. He smirked "fine Dawn. I must say you've gotton prettier over the holidays" he said.

_`…? is he hitting on me?` _I wondered. He came up to me and sniffed my hair "and you smell good too" he whispered

Gah! Now I'm officially freaked out!

Takuma lightly pulled him away "that's enough Shiki. Let's get to the dorms" he said as he pulled him along. He gave me a small smile "I'll see you later Dawn Hime" he said.

I folded my arms _`what's going on? I…`_

Wait a second! Shiki hitting on me, Takuma's nervousness…Shiki's mismatched eyes. That could only mean…oh no!

"oh shit!" I whispered. I ran to the School to find Teddie

0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o

Teddie quietly snuck into Aido and Akatsuki's room. Both were sound asleep. She was able to pick the lock with a hair pin and get in. She placed the glue filled slippers next to Aido's bed. The slippers were big fluffy and pink with doggy ears and eyes (courtesy of Ruka's shopping earlier) her plan was full proof

"what are you doing?" came a tired voice. Teddie froze and looked up into the tired face of Akatsuki. She sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck "heh heh. Busted?" she asked.

Akatsuki smiled and shook his head "the best thing to do is hide all his other shoes to make him more frustrated" he said as got out of bed, he showed her his shoe stash and helped her hide them in another room "ugh, his feet stink" she said as she held her nose. Akatsuki did the same "I know. That's all of them" he said as he went back to his room "I never saw you" he said with a smirk.

Teddie grinned, it was a good thing they got along. To Akatsuki she was like a kid sister and he was the big brother. She skipped down the stairs, grabbed her guitar and left the moon dorms in a happy mood.

She arrived at the stables on record time. Every morning she would visit Lilly for an hour or two then have some dancing time. Lilly greeted her by nudging her nose into her shoulder as always and she got fed a juicy apple.

Teddie sat herself down and played her guitar to Lilly, who swayed her head to the music.

**(he could be the one by Hannah Montana/Miley Cyrus not mine)**

**Smooth talkin, so rockin **

**He's got everythin a girls wantin**

**He's a cutie, he plays a groovy **

**And I can't keep myself from doin somethin stupid**

**Think I'm really fallin for his smile**

**Yeah butterflies when he says my name**

**Hey**

**He's got somethin special **

**He's got somethin special**

**And when he's lookin at me I wanna get all sentimental **

**He's got somethin special**

**He's got somethin special**

**I can hardly breathe something telling me telling me maybe **

**he could be the one**

** he could be the one **

**he could be the one oh,oh,oh**

** he could be the one **

**He could be the one**

**he could be the one oh,oh,oh **

"TEDDIE!" A voice cried. Teddie jumped with fright and saw Dawn running towards her.

The seventeen year old ran inside the stable and fell to her knees. Lilly jumped up and neighed angrily "whoa Lilly it's ok, she's just my over hyperactive friend" Teddie said softly. Dawn jumped up with a stern look "and I'm proud of it. Now back to business. It's awful! It's bad! It's…"

Teddie shook her shoulders "snap out of it and calm down Dawnster! What's awful?" she asked

"he's here!" she cried

"who!" Teddie yelled

"Rido!" Dawn yelled

Silence fell in the stable, even the horses were silent. _`was I hearing right?`_ Teddie wondered. Yup she had heard right.

"oh shit…this is bad" she said. Dawn nodded "yeah. I forgot about him coming" she said angrily.

"and Yukki should be having memories of her past by now." Teddie said.

The girls slid down against the wall together "what should we do?" Dawn asked her friend. Teddie bit her lip "honestly Dawn. I don't think we should interfere. We may end up having the bastered live" she said

Dawn frowned "but…"

"no buts. If things get out of hand we WILL jump in and help. Because we're here some things may change. Right now we just have to act normally" Teddie explained. Dawn sighed "but Takuma…"

"he'll be fine. I'll keep an eye on Shiki/Rido to make sure he doesn't try anything. And I'll watch Takuma as well" she said as she took Dawns hand. Dawn squeezed her hand "I'm so glad you're my BFF" she said.

Teddie smiled and hugged her. "It's gonna be ok Dawnie" she said, Dawn hugged back.

"thanks Ted" she said.

**0o00o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Teddie returned to the dorms an hour before her class started and the night classes. Kaname greeted her with a kiss "where have you been all day?" he asked. Teddie smiled "between you and me, I go to the stables" she said.

Kaname caught on "so that's where you disappear to every morning" he said as he hugged her. Teddie giggled until she saw Shiki/Rido watching them. She pulled back quickly "uhhh I'm gonna get ready for my dance class, see you later" she kissed Kaname on the cheek and retreated to her room.

Kaname rose an eyebrow _`something weird is going on with her. I'll ask her later` _he thought as he walked down the stairs. He glanced at Shiki who was just smirking at him _`hmm`_

(Rido pov)

That girl…Teddie I believe her name was. She had the aura of a telekinetic human. I heard their blood is quite delicious…after I get Jurri I can have this one for desert. However I'd need to be careful around her. Telekinetic humans were smart and she'd soon figure out who I am.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I heard a voice shout. I turned and saw Hanabusa Aido run down stairs in his Uniform, but he wore pink fluffy slippers. The students buckled with laughter, I mearly chuckled since it was amusing.

"who did…wait. TEDDIE I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" he yelled.

The said girl ran out of her room wearing knee length black trousers, a purple vest top and sneakers, her hair was up I a messy bun "crud" I heard her mumble. Aido made a grab for her when he got to the top of the stairs but she jumped away from him and slid down the banister. She gave my nephew a kiss and bolted out the door.

So those two were together…can't have that now

(normal)

Teddie ran to the fountain where Dawn was waiting. Instead of dance classes they would be training to fight the Level E minions of Rido when the time came. They practised in the abandoned part of the forest for a few hours.

The battle is drawing near and they had to be ready to defend their new family and loved ones.

Even if it cost their life

**0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o**

**Dun dun dun Rido is in da house. He he couldn't resist that. Tune in guys**


	28. Chapter 21

**The truth**

**0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o**

The sun was shining brightly on Cross Academy. Teddie walked though the outside corridors, greeting the class pupils with a smile, but on the inside she was exhausted. She and Dawn had been training all night for the battle with Rido. She didn't know when he would strike but all she could do was wait.

Something white caught her eye. She turned and gaped at the sight. A very embarrassed Yukki was being followed by Akatsuki, Aido and Rima.

_`Kaname still asked them to protect her? Fair enough` _she thought as she made her way over to them.

She tapped Yukki on the shoulder while walking. Yukki turned to her and smiled weakly "hey Teddie" she said

Teddie rose an eyebrow "are you all right?" she asked. Yukki nodded sheepishly "don't worry about me, I just haven't been getting much sleep." she said. Teddie smiled and patted her shoulder "I'll let you skip my double class today, get some sleep at that point ok" she said

Yukki's eyes lit up "Thanks Teddie nii Chan" she said. Teddie smiled and went the other direction to the library. She needed to do a little more research on some history about her powers. But one thing was on mind…

She perfectly knew what was wrong with her older foster sister. Yukki's memories were appearing which means it wouldn't be long until Kaname makes her a vampire…if he still planned to now that she and him are together.

She was so transfixed she bumped into Toga and fell to the floor. "Curse my short attention span" she mumbled making Toga chuckle "I can agree with that kiddo" he said as he held out a hand.

Teddie took it and he pulled her up "where you headed?" he asked

"the library. I want to see what I can find about my…"

She looked left and right to make sure no day class students were there. So it was clear "gift" she said

Catching on, Toga nodded "I'll give you a hand. Come on"

(library)

"find anything?" Toga asked, looking up at the floating girl "nope. Just some old records up here" she said

Toga sighed and kept browsing. He suddenly heard the door opening. "Teddie! hide! Someone's coming" he whispered. Teddie floated higher and hid on top of the book case. Toga hid behind one.

Teddie saw who it was at the door _`it's only Takuma` _she thought. Until the mismatched eyed one came beside him

_`Crap it's Shiki, stay hidden Toga sensei` _she said telepathically to Toga.

Toga blended into the shadows and watched.

"so why are we here Rido Sama?" Takuma asked. Rido/Shiki smirked "I just want to browse…and see if there are any books on telepathic humans" he said

Teddie narrowed her eyes when she heard that _`what does he want with it?`_ she wondered

If only she could tap into his mind…oh wait, one problem, he's a pure blood with a dark aura so that plus mind reading = a lot of pain and mind control. she shook her head _`no thank you i really don't want to go through that again` _she thought

As Rido/Shiki browsed through the shelves Teddie quietly floated to another book case so that he didn't sense her presence.

She saw an open window and smiled to herself. But first…

_`Takuma!`_ she mentally yelled

She silently giggled when she heard Takuma yell in fright

"what's wrong?" Rido/Shiki asked. Takuma nervously chuckled "n-n-nothing Rido- Sama" he said. Rido/Shiki grunted and continued to browse through the books.

_`Teddie? Why are you in my head?`_ Takuma asked

_`I'm in the library where you and RIDO are`_ Teddie hissed

Takuma's face paled _`how did you know about him?` _he asked

_`no time. Distract him while I get me and Toga outta her`_ she said.

Takuma wasted no time and led Rido/Shiki to a far off end of the library. Teddie swooped down and grabbed Toga under the arms and flew out the window. They were on the first floor and no students were about thankfully. They landed on the grass with a thud.

"what now?" Toga asked. Teddie's face became fearful.

"let's just say, if that guy finds that book before I do, I'm gonna be in _a lot_ of trouble" she said.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

(Dawn)

She sighed in frustration. Takuma wasn't talking to her at all and it was getting her upset. She decided to take a long walk to clear her head.

(outside)

Dawn sat at the fountain and sighed in relaxation. But her mind was still on Takuma. Sure she knows he has to stick with the pureblood bastered Rido…but he didn't have to completely blank her out.

She spotted the golden haired male himself, walking towards her. She sprung up and ran to him and hugged him. He hugged her back tightly "why are you blanking me out all of a sudden?" she asked

Takuma sighed "I'm really sorry Dawn Hime but I've just been very busy…with school work" he said softly

Dawn pulled back "School work my ass! It's because you have to stick with that dam pureblood Rido to make your old devil of a grandfather happy!" she hissed. Takuma's eyes widened "how did you know that?" he demanded

"because you're a fuckin manga in my world!" She shouted. Realising what she had done, she put her hands over her mouth and stepped back. Takuma was speechless "y-y-your…"

Dawn sighed "yes…I was meant to keep it a secret…but I just snapped right now. I wanted to tell you but"

She gazed in his eyes "I was afraid that you'd hate me for not saying…I'm sorry"

She turned to leave. But Takuma grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his chest "I don't hate you Hime. I'm just shocked…are you really from another world?" he asked

Dawn nodded "yup. You and everyone here are in a Manga and a Anime. That's how me and Teddie are in the exact place at the exact time, like when those level C's tried to take Zero away the other night…and how I know about HIM" she explained

"ahh so that's how Teddie knew" he said in realisation. Dawn gave him a funny look.

Takuma chuckled and stroked her hair "Ask her...and I believe you. You never lie to me" he said. He tilted her chin up

"I'm blanking you out to protect you. I don't want him to know about you" he said

"I understand. Promise not to tell anyone this…ESPECIALLY Kaname. We can wait until Teddie finally says to him.

Takuma nodded "agreed my love. I need to go. Ja ne Dawn Hime. I love you"

He kissed her lips and walked in the direction of the moon dorms. Dawn smiled to herself _`glad to get that off my chest` _she thought. Then another thought came to her _`uh oh…what's Ted gonna say?`_

**0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"SAY WHAT!" Teddie screamed from her room, making most of the night class jump, including Kaname.

"remind me not to get on _that _bad side" Aido said nervously

"agreed on that" Akatsuki said.

Kaname glanced up at the door _`I wonder what Dawn did now?`_

(Teddie's room)

"I'm sorry Ted, I just snapped" Dawn said with a sheepish smile. Teddie breathed in and out as flying objects went back into their place "sorry Dawnie. Did he swear that he wont say to anyone?" She asked

Dawn grinned "yup! Not Even to your guy…cause your gonna tell him" she said

Teddie moved back a bit and rose an eyebrow "Silly best friend say what?" she said

"yup! Your gonna tell him!" she said. Teddie shook her head "noooooo way! He'll think I'm crazy!" she said

"Takuma believed me!" Dawn protested

"Kaname might not!" Teddie argued

(Downstairs)

"err should we do something? They've been bickering for twenty minutes" Takuma said

"na. let's see how much longer they can keep bickering" Aido said

"what are they even arguing about?" Shiki/Rido asked boardly

Everyone shrugged, because all they could hear was muffled shouts

(Ted's room)

"tell him!"

"no"

"tell him"

"no!"

"please you have to!"

"Ok! ok! I'll tell him" Teddie screamed. Dawn grinned in satisfaction "ok. See you later!" she said cheerfully an ran out the door. Teddie growled and ran after her "get back here, I'm not done with you yet!" she yelled.

(downstairs)

Kaname could hear thudding footsteps approaching. He saw Dawn run downstairs and dash right out the door. Teddie came around just as she left "where'd she go?" she demanded. Everyone pointed to the front door. Teddie sighed "I'll get her later" she mumbled as she wet back to her room and slammed the door shut. Kaname slightly cringed "someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning" Ruka said

Kaname shook his head and went up stairs to confront the angry girl. He knocked on his lovers door "Teddie? Are you alright?"

He opened the door and found Teddie curled up on her bed. He walked in and lay next to her. He started stroking her long red hair, knowing it relaxes her. "What's wrong love?" he asked. Teddie turned to face him. He circled his arms around her "I…have something to tell you" she whispered


	29. Chapter 22

Kaname rose an eyebrow at her "what is it?" he asked. Teddie sat up "promise you won't yell or think I'm crazy cause you know I don't lie to you" she said

Kaname nodded. She took a deep breath "okay…I'm from a different dimension and you and everyone else minus Dawn and Luke are a popular book and that's how I know about certain things" she said in one sentence.

Silence filled the room. Kaname was shocked at her short story. _`she speaks the truth`_ he thought. He could always tell when Teddie is lying by her fidgeting hands. She was fidgeting so she was telling the truth.

"you think I'm crazy don't you?" Teddie asked, tears sprung in her eyes.

Kaname stared at her. He saw her tears in her dark blue eyes. He smiled softly at her, he hated seeing her cry.

_`no. I don't want to lose her` _he thought.

He gathered the crying girl in his arms and lifted her onto his lap "I believe you Teddie…please don't cry" he whispered into her hair. He wiped her falling tears away "how can you believe me that fast?" she shakingly asked. Kaname smirked "you fidget with your hands when you lie…you didn't that time" he pointed out. Teddie sniffed and smiled back "now I can relax" she joked. Kaname chuckled "was it bugging you a lot?"

"ya think" she said. Kaname chuckled again and kissed her soft lips "don't worry now. I won't tell anyone." he said.

Teddie giggled "it's not just you that knows this" she pointed out. He rose an eyebrow "who else does?" he asked

"Takuma…that's why I was yelling at Dawn earlier" she said. Kaname shook his head "she does have a problem with keeping secrets" She added.

They sat in the room for a while, cuddling until a thought came to Teddie "Kaname?"

"hm?"

She looked at her knees "are you still going to bite Yukki?" she asked. Kaname looked at her "I need to give her memories back…but I love her like a real sister, not just a lover" he said.

"that's ok with me…another question…why me? There are hundreds of girls who would do anything to go out with you" she said. Kaname held her pale hand

"simple…because your not like them. Most vampire girls want to date me because I'm a powerful pureblood. But you, your different. You treat me like a normal person and I admired that while you've been here. I've always wanted someone to treat me as someone normal instead of the treatment." He explained. He pulled her in a hug "and you make me feel loved better than Yukki…no offence, she is a little annoying" he said.

Teddie giggled and hugged him back "I know she is. That's why I love her like she's my real sister" she said. Kaname dropped back on the bed, taking her on top of him "one more thing or two. Your smile and personality…and your voice is what I love most about you" he said. Teddie smiled and laid her head on his chest "wanna know why I love you?" she asked. Kaname stroked her hair and nodded

"well… your easy to talk to for starters…and your smile just makes my heart flutter and you treat me like a loved one…Before I met you I've never been loved by another" she said. Kaname smiled "I'm glad…I love you so much my angel" he whispered. Teddie lifted her head and gazed into his eyes "I've not been called that since I was eleven…Mom and dad used to call me their angel" she whispered, a tear escaped her eye at the thought of her parents. Kaname kissed it away "may I call you it then?"

She laughed and nodded "yeah. It feels good" she said.

A knock on the door was heard "who is it?" Teddie asked

"It's Dawnie Ted. We got stuff to do" said Dawn's muffled voice. Teddie looked down at Kaname. He smiled "go ahead. I'll be right here" he said. She smiled and slid off him "you need to get out so I can get changed" she said.

Kaname stood up and wrapped his arms around her "I said I'd be right _here_ when you got back and besides…I wouldn't mind watching you change" he said seducivly. Teddie smacked his arm "your hanging around with Aido too much. OUT!" she shouted pointing to the door. Kaname chuckled and made his way over to the door. "alright I'm going" he said. Teddie stopped him at the door. She grabbed his tie and pulled him towards her and kissed him "when I come back after practice, you'll have me all to yourself" she said, pushing him out, and pulling Dawn in.

"I did it" Teddie said. Dawn looked confused "did what?" she asked. Teddie smacked her fore head "I told him our secret and he believed me"

Dawn finally caught on and squealed "omg!" that's so great." she said. Teddie laughed and got changed "it feels good too…however he still has to bite Yukki2 she said seriously. Dawn gasped "that two timing bastered" she yelled. Teddie covered her mouth "relax! I said it was ok. She needs her memory back…soooooo we need to get to Zero and tell him not to hate her for it."

**0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

While the girls went away to confront Zero, Kaname was flipping through the book on telekinetic humans…it had said it was rare for a pureblood to wed a telekinetic human. He wanted to marry Teddie but she was only 14 so he had to wait quite a while. But the problem was that he would be immortal and she would grow old and die. He stopped at a page that caught his eye.

_If the pureblood decides to marry a telekinetic human he/she would need to drink her/his blood to make a sacred blood bond and make the telekinetic human immortal and be with the pureblood forever._

"so you had the book?" came Takuma's voice. Kaname snapped the book shut and looked up to the green eyed vampire "what of it?" he asked with a glare. Takuma gulped and held up his hands "it's because Rido was searching for it earlier and so was Teddie. You must hide it before he finds that you have it" he explained.

Kaname trusted Takuma's words so he hid the book on top of the book case he had in his room. Little did he know that a shadow that belonged to Rido saw him read it. He was silently reading along as he was. The shadow disappeared and informed the evil vampire himself of what was in the book. He smirked "marriage eh?…well it's been a while since I've had a woman…and that Teddie girl is quite good looking, and her blood is so tempting."

He stood up and gazed out the window "then I'll make her mine, forever" he said

**(CLIFFY!…nah I'm just messing wiv you'z I'm bored so here's more)**

(With Dawn and Teddie)

The girls had just returned after a SERIOUS talk wwith Zero. Turns out he'd still love his girlfriend even if she was a pureblood. He wasn't that cruel.

"well that was easy" Dawn said. Teddie nodded in agreement "he must really love that girl" she mumbled.

"you know. We've changed a lot of the story. Are we in trouble for that?" Dawn asked. Teddie shrugged. They both sat in a grassy area and talked…until they felt Rido's presence

"show yourself Rido!" Dawn yelled as she whipped out her knifes. Teddie did the same. Rido who was still in Shiki's body came out from behind a tree "so you know who I am" he said, leaning against the tree casually.

"it's quite obvious" Teddie said. Rido smirked and walked towards her. She held herself in a fighting stance as did Dawn. Rido came in front of Teddie and leaned forward "you know…Kaname really doesn't love you" he whispered in her ear. A chill ran up Teddie's spine but she held her guard "yes he does…I know he does" she said. Rido stood straight again "no? then why does it say about rarity of purebloods marrying your kind for power?" he said. Teddie's eyes narrowed "so you found the book…big whoop I know your lying" she hissed

Rido shook his head "no…he only pretends to love you so that he can become more powerful. He's only using you." he said.

"don't listen to him Ted" Dawn said. Meanwhile, Teddie's mind was spinning. Is he telling the truth? Or lying? She was so frustrated.

"that's what the book is all about. Your blood increases his power. He was just going to throw you away after he bites you when you were older" he said circling her.

"Get the hell outta here bastered. Kaname would never do that!" Dawn cried. Rido sighed and shrugged. "ok then…but I can give you real love Teddie. If you change your mind, you know where to find me" He whispered in her ear and vanished. Teddie dropped to her knees and cried. Dawn was there instantly to comfort her "Dawn what if he says is true?" Teddie asked

Dawn shook her head he's a liar honey. We both know that" she said. Teddie wiped her eyes. "I don't know what to believe…I've had it with the mind twisting! I want to just get away from it all!" she cried.

_**`and you can`**_ came a soft voice.

Both girls heads snapped up

"who's there!" Dawn demanded. A glowing ball of light appeared in front of them **_`I am giving you the chance to go back to your normal lives`_** the light said. Teddie recognised the voice. It was the voice in her head that told her that she could come here. And never go back to her old life

"but you said we can never go back" she whispered

_**`I know…but I can see how upset you are, so I am giving you the chance to go back to the reality world right where you left off. It'll be as if you never disappeared.`**_ the light explained.

Teddie and Dawn looked at each other "can we think about it?" Dawn asked

_**`of course. All you have to do is silently call `light shine**_ the light said as it disappeared.

Dawn stood up "well…what do you think?" she asked. Teddie stood as well. "I don't know"

**O0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o**

Teddie returned to the dorms still thinking about the offer. She completely ignored Kaname and went to her room. Wondering what was wrong, he went to her room and knocked on the door "Teddie?" he said softly

"go away!" she shouted. Kaname went in anyway "Teddie what's wrong?" he asked.

She looked up at him "Kaname…do you really love me? Or are you just pretending for my blood and powers?" she demanded. Kaname frowned "where's all this coming from?" he asked.

"Your so called uncle told me that it said so in the book!" she hissed

"no Teddie he's lying about that. It's just quite rare" he said

"prove it. Let me see it" she demanded. Kaname went to his room to get the book…but it wasn't there "it's gone" he said angrily.

"so I don't know who's telling the truth" Teddie whispered. She turned to leave his room

"Teddie…"

"…I got offered to go back to my own world" she turned to him "if I find out your lying…then I'm going home" she said as she slammed the door. Kaname growled and rushed to Shiki's room in rage. He burst the door open "ever heard of knocking?" Rido said boardly

"you lied to her. And stole the book…I will not let you have her for your own selfish needs" Kaname said with a glare. Rido smirked

"oh we'll see" he said. Kaname growled and left the room and pulled his coat on. It was time to give Yukki's memories back…and get his angel back


	30. Chapter 23

**The Battle. Part 1**

Teddie sobbed silently in her room. She didn't know who to believe. She was even thinking about taking the offer and go home to her own world. But in her heart she loved it in the Vampire knight world…and she loved Kaname. He would never use her for selfish things, only Rido would. She had to find the book. Shiki/Rido was gone from his room so she had the full advantage. She snuck in the room and looked through the drawers and wardrobes. She snapped her head round when she saw something move. She carefully looked around the room _`I could have sworn I…`_

Something pounced on her from behind. It was one of Rido's shadows. It slashed at her and tried to chocke her. Her powers acted up and the Shadow vanished. She sat up and shook her head "that was close" she mumbled. She looked over to the bed and there it was. The book titled `Telekinetic Humans`

She grabbed it and flipped through it. She saw the page about Purebloods marrying Telekinetic's . It didn't say a thing about the need for power. Her hands clenched _`Rido you liar. Kaname's not the selfish one…you are as usual!`_

She snapped the book shut and ran out of the dorms. Snow was falling from the dark sky

She ran towards the sun dorms. Dawn was running to her as well. They stopped and faced each other. Dawn was already dressed in her tartan skirt and goth T-shirt, she also had knee high stockings and boots and fingerless gloves on. Her deep red hair was tied up in a high pony tail

"it's time" Dawn said. Teddie nodded. Dawn handed her a bow and some arrows. "this is new" Teddie said, inspecting the wepon" Dawn grinned "you like stuff like this so i got it for you" she said. Teddie smiled and shook her head, she noticed that Dawn had quite a large sword on her back "dare I ask?"

Dawn grinned "not really" she said as they headed towards the school.

The sun was setting over the school. Rido would strike soon. It gave the girls a bit of time to get rid of some level E's.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o**

"gggaaaaahhhhh!" The rogue vampire screamed in pain as fire burst around his body. Akatsuki stood calmly and put out his fire.

Ruka looked at a Level E and her eyes glowed. The two rogues killed eachother in an instant. One of them landed on top of her and brought his sharp nailed hand round to strike. However he was sudenlly floating in the air. Ruka looked confused...until she saw the purple eyed Teddie. Tedde waved her hand to the left, moving the vampire to Dawn.

"now Dawn!"

Dawn drew her sword and sliced the rogue in half. That was all of the Level E's.

"since when could you weild a sword?" Sieren asked.

"That's classified" She joked. Teddie shook her head and smiled.

"Aido...weren't you supposed to watch Yukki sama?" Ruka asked. Aido's face paled "err...well...she dissapeared" he said shakingly

Ruka began to shout at him but Teddie raised a hand up "she's fine" she said

"how do you know?" Akatsuki asked. Teddie and Dawn looked at eachother `should we tell them?` Dawn asked

Teddie nodded. "both of us are from a different dimension where your own world is a book" Dawn explained. The four vampires gasped "how's that possible?" Ruka asked

"we don't know how, but what we do know is the future of the battle." Teddie said

Aido grinned "great! you can tell us what to do!" he cheered. They shook their heads "not so fast Aido. we've changed quite a bit of the story so we need to be really careful" Dawn explained

"We don't know if Rido will live in the end or not...but we'll help as much as we can" Teddie said. The four vamires nodded.

"you guys wait for Yukki. Dawn, let's go" Teddie said. She nodded

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

Teddie and Dawn the dynamic duo were hidden on the roof above the place where Rido and Yukki would meet. They had trained hard for this. However Teddie's powers were not fully awakened so she would have to depend on her defending and weapons. It said in the book that if she concentrated hard enough she could control the four elements. But that would have to wait for now.

"here they come" Dawn whispered. Teddie looked down and saw everyone. This time Zero was with them _`I guess it'll be different` _she thought

The shadows wrapped around everyone except Yukki.

Rido appeared behind her and wrapped his arms around her. The girls couldn't hear what he was saying so it was time to get into action.

Teddie's eyes glowed and she was able to get Yukki away from him and up to her. They ducked down as Rido looked around in frustration. While he searched for Yukki, Dawn had gotton to the other vampires and used a light to release them from the shadows...however there was a teensy weensy thing she had forgotton.

The level E's

"aw sweet nibblets" she mumbled as the rogue vampires aproached her and her friends. She had no time for this, she had to get to Takuma

"go to him Dawn. We'll take it from here" Akatsuki said with a smile. Darn he knew her to well. She nodded at him and ran through the doors of the school. She had to save Takuma from Sara. She hated how he was treated by her in the book. Things changed since her arrival, and she intended to keep Takuma safe.

Meanwhile

Teddie drew an arrow and aimed it at Rido. Yukki watched her. She released the arrow and hit Rido on the shoulder. He grunted and looked up as she drew another one and kept it in place. `geez I never thought i'd hit him` Teddie thought.

Rido saw Teddie. He smirked and licked his lips "so Teddie Cross. We finally meet face to face" he he said

Teddie growled "you lied to me before Rido" she yelled

Rido chuckled and stepped forward "of course I did. But I guess you figured it out"

He leaped up onto the roof "no matter…you will still be mine" he said, his eyes glowing red.

Teddie released the arrow and hit him on the leg, she then reached in her pocket and whipped out some of Dawn's Shurikan. She threw them at him and got a direct hit. "you'll have to catch me first!" She said as she ran across the roof tops."Yukki! get outta here!" she yelled. Yukki jumped down the tower and Zero catched her with ease. Rido growled and ran after Teddie. The chase was on.


	31. Chapter 24

The battle part 2

(Dawn)

I arrived at the council building on time, i wasn't destroyed yet, how i found it i'll never know. I saw Takuma enter the building and went after him went after Takuma. "Takuma!" I yelled. He turned to me and spread his arms open, i ran into them and hugged him tight. He noticed my sword "Are you?…"

"…going to help you that's what I'm gonna do. No matter what you say, I'm not gonna lose you to that skanky pureblood Sara" I said. Takuma rose an eyebrow

"I'll explain later. Lets go"

Before we left Takuma grabbed me around the waist and sealed my lips in a fiery kiss. We pulled apart after a few minutes and ran hand in hand.

(Teddie)

Geez this guys really fast. I jumped over gaps of the buildings and used my powers to push rocks at him. Nothing worked. I really wish my powers would fully awaken by now.

He was getting really far behind me now. I smiled victoriously "slow poke" I sang. Until I stopped at a really high ledge "oooh no" I squeaked.

Rido appeared a few feet behind me "gotcha" he said. I looked down behind me. There was no way I could float down because it was to high, and Rido could catch up easily.

I gulped and took the chance. I spread my arms out and fell back. I felt really light so I must have been floating. I opened my eyes and I found myself…flying for real! Like Peter Pan for that matter. I laughed and spun in the air. No time for fun this was serious. I flew into the forest and dodged the tree's. Rido was catching up to me, i had to lead him just a little further. Bodies were lying all over the place making me want to vomit but i held it in.

When i got far enough I landed and rolled on the ground, banging my head against the tree in the process "ow" I whispered. I felt a body sit on me, straddling my hips and a hand trap my wrist, the other was crawling slowly up my top. My vision returned to normal and I saw the smirking face of Rido.

_`got dammit he's quick!`_ she mentally yelled

He bent down and sniffed my neck, he licked it making me shudder. "your blood is really tempting right now. Maybe a bite will do then I can get the other one and comeback for you" he said, nipping on my collar bone.

I tried to push him off but he was to strong, his hand removed itself from up my shirt and went down to my thighs. "and once that's finished. I can keep you to attend to my…_needs_" he said with an evil chuckle. Realising what he meant I struggled against him.

He chuckled again and leaned forward to bite me.

"release her" I heard Kaname growl. Rido sighed and lifted his head, still holding me in his grip "do you always have to spoil my fun?"

Kaname glared at him " I'm sorry for interupting your dinner, the sun is about to rise" he said calmly as he stepped forward "It is also about time the vampire's night ends...now let her go. This is between you and me" he said calmly. Rido's grip tightened on me "I'll let her go AFTER I claim her blood" he said.

I whimpered, this was it. I'm done for!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**(Dawn)**

Me and Takuma were in front of his grandfather, ready to kill him. I didn't listen to their conversation, all I could think about was if I can save him. Takuma ran forward and attacked his grandfather and I followed _`let this end well` _she thought

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Rido licked Teddie's pale neck.

Teddie balled her hands into fists and shut her eyes tight. She felt her power bubble up. Her eyes snapped open and the force of her power pushed Rido off her. Kaname swooped into action and battled Rido. Zero had arrived earlier, Teddie stood up and looked at her hands feeling power pulses in them. She looked up into the tree's and raised her hands.

**_`Earth`_**

The branches swooped down and swiped at Rido. Kaname and Zero dodged them _`her power has fully awakened`_ he thought

She then saw a puddle and rose it into dagger shapes.

**_`Water`_**

She blew a gust of air and turned them to ice

_**`Air`**_

She used her mind and flung them towards the vampires. One cut Kaname's cheek, another embeded in Zero's leg, the others scratched Rido and embedded on the tree. Flames erupted on the tree melting the daggers

_**`Fire`**_

"kill him Teddie! He really was only using you for your power!" Rido urged. Teddie turned to Kaname, her power was taking over so quickly, Her hair was rising up and her hands rose to wipe out Kaname. But…

"I was never using Teddie in the first place Rido." He said.

Hearing his voice made Teddie calm down a bit. Her mind was turning back to normal slightly, and the elements had retreated to their origional forms. Her eyes flickered from purple to blue.

"I love her with all my heart. She's special to me. Power means nothing to me" he said.

When Teddie heard that and her heart fluttered. He really did love her. Zero destroyed Rido with ease, he nodded his head to Kaname and left. However Teddie was still in her power state. The shock of Rido almost biting her had scared her into bursting her power out. Kaname knew what was wrong and pulled Teddie into his chest. Her eyes went back to normal and she hugged him tightly. Kaname stroked her hair soothingly

_`I have my Angel back`_ he thought

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The building was going to collapse any minute now. Dawn grabbed Takuma's hand and pulled him out the hall quickly. The building collapsed with out crushing the couple, but it had crushed Takuma's grandfather. Takuma pulled Dawn into his chest and hugged her. She hugged him back, she felt him kiss her head repeatingly.

_`Finally. It's over` _both Dawn and Teddie thought at the same time

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**It's nearly the end but fear not I will make a sequel on their life together!**


	32. Chapter 25

**A few days later**

It had taken some time for Teddie and everyone else to heal more better. The day class pupils had all went home due to rebuilding of the school gates .ex.

Many things had changed during the time Teddie and Dawn were in Vampire knight. Zero and Yukki were together as they should have been, Kaname and Teddie were together as was Dawn and Takuma and other night class students. And the pureblood Rido was no more.

The girls had thought about the offer that the light had made and called it in the middle of the night while everyone else slept. The ball of light appeared in front of the girls.

_`Well girls? Have you made a decision?` _it asked. They smiled at each other then back to the ball of light.

"we had a good think about it" Dawn said

"and we decided…"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Night had fallen across the sky. In a clear area filled with trees and daisy's. Dawn, Takuma and the rest of the night class were sitting having an out door dinner together. Coloured lanterns were hung on the branches and an ipod was playing some music.

Dawn got up to her feet and pulled Takuma up with her. They crossed hands and spun wildly, laughing. The rest joined in. Aido and Seiren surprisingly did it together. They laughed and jumped around…except one couple who were perched up in a tree looking up at the bright stars.

_**Na na na na **_

_**Na na na na yeah**_

_**You are the music in me**_

Kaname stroked Teddie's cheek softly. "have you made a decision Angel?" he asked refering to the offer. Teddie closed her eyes and held his hand that was still on her cheek. "I have"

_**You know the words once upon a time, make you listen, there's a reason.**_

"After all that I've been through, I didn't know what to think before"

_**When you dream there's a chance **_

_**you'll find a little laughter or happily ever after**_

She took his hand off her cheek and held it "Teddie, you know I really love you" Kaname said softly

_**Your harmony, to the melody. **_

_**That's echoin inside my head,**_

_** a single voice, above the noise and like a common friend.**_

"I know that Kaname…so I decided"

_**Mmm your pullin me**_

"to stay… with you"

Kaname smiled and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

_**When I hear my favourite song I know that we belong**_

_**Oh you are the music in me**_

Teddie grabbed his hand and floated them down to the ground. They did the same as the others were doing and spun until they fell on top of each other.

_**It's livin in all of us**_

_**And it's brought us here because**_

_**You are the music in me**_

Kaname propped himself up on his elbows and looked into his lovers eyes. He felt so lucky to have her. He kissed her on the nose making her giggle.

"get a room!" Zero yelled. Teddie got up and chased him for that, while the rest watched in amusement. Teddie caught up with him and jumped on his back.

_**Na na na na**_

_**Oh na na na na **_

_**Yeah yeah yeah **_

_**You are the music in me**_

Dawn and Takuma snuck off and hid behind a tree "so that offer you told me about?" Takuma asked. Dawn pulled him to her "this gal is staying" she said and pulled him in a kiss.

_**When I hear my favourite song I know that we belong (we belong)**_

_**You are the music in me**_

They pulled apart and went back to the group. Dawn saw how happy Teddie was. It was the happiest she's been ever since her parents died.

_**It's livin in all of us and it's brought us here because (here because)**_

_**You are the music in me**_

For the rest of the night they ate and played games with each other, laughing and joking. Aido and Teddie were finally getting along…until she pushed his face in his ice cream. He chased her all over the place until Kaname caught her around the waist and let Aido smear ice cream on her own face.

_**Na na na na**_

_**Na na na na**_

_**You are the music in me**_

_**Yeah**_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

In the moon dorms, Kaname and Teddie hopped into bed together. Quietly talking about going away. "think dad will be crying?" Teddie asked.

"no doubt" Kaname answered earning a giggle from his Angel. He circled his long arms around her. "Are you happy with me Teddie?" he asked

She looked up into his eyes "yeah. Why are you asking that?" she asked

"Well…I thought you'd be…"

"Thinking about Luke" she finished. Kaname playfully glared at her "quit doing that" he said, tickling her stomach. Teddie laughed and pulled his hand away from her stomach "sorry…I do think about him, he's been my only friend. But after what he done before you put him to rest, I didn't want to forgive him. But I moved on" she explained. Kaname smiled and kissed her head "good. I don't want you worrying about that" he said.

They lay in silence. "Teddie…can you sing something for me?" Kaname asked. Teddie nodded and sat up. He lay his head on her lap and held her hand. She stroked his hair and softly began to sing.

_There's been a change in me  
A kind of moving on  
Though what I used to be  
I still depend on  
For now I realize  
That good can come from bad  
That may not make me wise  
But oh it makes me glad_

And I- I never thought I'd leave behind  
My childhood dreams  
But I don't mind  
For now I love the world I see  
No change of heart a change in me  


She lay down a bit and rested his head on her chest, His arms went around her waist lightly. Her beating heart lullabies him to sleep as she sang.

_For in my dark despair _  
_I slowly understood_  
_My perfect world out there_  
_Had disappeared for good_  
_But in it's place I feel _  
_A truer life begin_  
_And it's so good and real _  
_It must come from within_

_And I- I never thought I'd leave behind _  
_My childhood dreams but I don't mind_  
_I'm where and who I want to be_  
_No change of heart_  
_A change in me _

_No change of heart _  
_A change in me_

By the time she finished. Kaname was sound asleep, comfy in the position he was in. Teddie pulled the blanket over them and stroked his hair. She kissed his head _`I love you Kaname Kun, sweet dreams`_

She fell asleep, happy and loved in the arms of the Pureblood Vampire prince. And herself the Angel of music

The Vampire and the Angel together forever.

** Fin**


	33. AN

**Can't believe it either guys I finally finished this story…but it isn't over yet. Look out for the squeal.**

**`The Vampire and The Angel`**

**Summery- Kaname has to ask Teddie the all out important question to her now that she's Eighteen. But there's a problem. Luke has risen from the grave and seeks revenge on Kaname for stealing Teddie from his life. What shall occur?. **

**Pairings…**

**KanamexTeddie**

**AkatsukixRuka**

**AidoxSeiren **

**ZeroxYuki**

**ShikixRima**

**A shout out to everyone who reviewed and kept me going with this story**

**Alexandra Volturi (who starred as Dawn) Thanx so much you've helped me a lot ;)**

**Sara and Kisa (with Karin sometimes) youz three crack me up and kept me going, thankx for reviewing**

** thanx very much for your review**

**Mangagirl97 Thank you, glad you liked, the sequel should be good**

**Melanchony13 (now Rose-Thorn-13 You rule! At for yer reviews**

**Sweet and deadly Glad you love!**

**I love creepy things - (also another account called Aidorockz) I'm a fan of your work and it was so cool that you reviewed ;)**

**Fate-of-true-Moonlight - glad you liked it, look out for sequel**

**XoxNickNackxox - naturally you would review ;) thanx very much**

**FallenBleedingAngel - you rulez thank you!**

**Lady Nieriel Anarion - thank you for your review**

**im a kitty that luvz sweets - Ta fur the review XD **

**Vampire Girl Alex - Sequel will come soon so look out for it, at fur the review**

**Ginga no yousei - glad you liked**

**IluvZero and Pokey yum - I loves those two things as well…but Kaname is mine ^**u

**Sakuraflame10 - glad you liked**

**Always me5 - well I continued and finished it (he he he)**

**Dakota321 - ta for the prank idea's**

**XxSunbunxX - I bet you were happy when I kept updating XD**

**AquamarineCherryblossom - glad you thought so, sequels comin soon**

**vampires-ninjas-ohmy** **- I love KanamexOc stories too, I'll try and write more **

**that's everybody! Sequel will come after Christmas (maybe he he)**

**Have a good Christmas folks (don't worry I'm stil updating my other VK story and others XD)**


	34. Chapter 34

_Attention readers this story will be moved to Quotev along with my other stories._


End file.
